A series of tangled stories
by Amaria4565
Summary: A series of almost independent stories about everyone's favorite Cinnamon Roll...
1. Introducción

.

* * *

.

Bienvenidos sean todo aquel quien ha decidido acercado a leer esta serie de historias; en realidad, el mundo está bastante carente de historias, así que pensé en hacer una serie de estas, basadas en el _cinnamon roll_ amado por la mayoría.

Porque el mundo necesita más de Varian, por favor, me quede sin leer acerca de este personaje, así que presento la contribución obligatoria basada en muchas cosas que he visto y leído anteriormente.

Referenciarlo todo, para mí ya es imposible, pues se ha mezclado demasiado durante los dos anteriores meses; pero te puedes dar cuenta con leerlo, todas harán referencias entre si en algún momento e incluso sobre algún mundo alternativo, debería ser sencillo que lo notaran, si su obsesión es grande también.

Una disculpa de antemano por la falta de información y su corta posible duración, pero solo eran una idea base; cualquier error favor de notificarlo, hubo desesperación para subir esto y no revise bien todo.

 _Continúa leyendo, y bien por ti si te ha sido de agrado…_

.

* * *

.

 _El capítulo real estará disponible mañana, si no cortan el internet, estar pendiente._


	2. Mensajes en linterna

Mensajes en linterna.

.

* * *

.

Era un día especial y no era solo por lo característico del mismo, algo en su interior indicaba lo importante que sería; se puede añadir el hecho de finalmente poder intentar su nueva idea, ese pensamiento causaba grandes deseos por saltar alrededor de la casa, sin embargo, su comportamiento es tranquilo.

Nada de saltar, nada de reírse como si planeara explotar algo; se reprendió mentalmente por pensarlo, ya era capaz de sentir como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, volvió a poner una expresión vacía para no aumentar las sospechas de su padre.

El hombre era bueno en leer su comportamiento y bien, él no ha sido menos evidente, su felicidad adicional era una característica delatora ante sus intenciones o futuras ideas; no iba a arruinarlo, sacudió la cabeza manteniendo las ideas explosivas en un rincón apartado, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Una larga espera ha transcurrido, el único momento en el cual será capaz de realizar su experimento ha llegado y no queriendo esperar al año siguiente, mantuvo una calma sospechosa sobre él; su padre no dirá nada, aprovechándose de su tranquilidad para poder atender obligaciones urgentes.

Una vez su padre se alejó, su visión se dirigió a la linterna en sus manos, sonrió, apenas distinguible para los demás; nadie sospechaba de su verdadera intención y el propósito dado a la linterna; la teoría fue planteada hace meses y quizá no era tan sorprendente como imaginarias, pero él intentaría mandar un mensaje.

Aprovechando la presencia de las otras linternas nadie le prestaría atención a una sola, permitiendo que escape sin obtener un regaño; las posibilidades de que fuera recibido eran suficientes para intentarlo a pesar de no ser equivalentes a recibir una respuesta.

Esos pensamientos negativos no evitaran su propósito, confiaba en la linterna para encontrar un destinatario y si este respondía, tendrá la capacidad para regresar a su remitente.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, escribió una nota y la amarró a la linterna para después dejarla ir cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos aproximándose, no sin antes tener certeza de la sujeción del mensaje, así no se caería durante su viaje al destinatario.

Cuando su padre llegó, la linterna estaba lejos para ser detenida u visible; el niño mantuvo la vista en el cielo lleno de estrellas y linternas, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza al distinguir la hermosa luz azul entre las doradas.

"Volvamos a casa" la voz de su padre grito.

Ambos regresaron a casa en silencio; desde la ventana en su habitación, un pequeño punto azul pudo ser detectado, el niño suspiro con felicidad, esperando con ansias el resultado mientras la linterna se perdía de vista.


	3. La mejor reina

La mejor reina.

.

* * *

.

Arianna se mantuvo sentada sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar, no muy lejos de su ubicación podía ver a Varian. El niño se veía muy inestable en forma física, emocional y psicológica; tiene miedo de este pues no quería provocar una reacción de parte del niño desconociendo como actuara, muchos riesgos considerando que parece muy desubicado y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber lo existente en su mente, prefiere evitar el peligro por ahora.

Varian la había secuestrado, el niño adorable que amaba e intentaba recibir la aceptación de la gente dio un giro drástico en su carácter, volviéndose analítico, manipulador y peligroso; '¿Qué le ha pasado?' era una buena pregunta de la cual cree conocer la respuesta, y dejando ese detalle a un lado, hubo una interrogante mejor para mantenerse pensando, primero tenía curiosidad de como el niño ha sido capaz de llevarla hasta Old Corona, Varian no tenía la fuerza y menos la energía para lograrlo, eso, era un hermoso misterio por resolver.

Ella se mantuvo muy quieta, pasando a idear una manera de escapar, no era difícil considerando que el niño no se molestó en encadenarla a alguna parte o mantenerle inconsciente; Arianna dirigió su vista a las galletas y el té servidos sobre la mesa, de cierta manera era sospechoso lo bien que puede tratar a un prisionero, ella sigue siendo una reina, en el fondo la reina espera que se mantenga una parte real del niño con él, nadie normal le deja aperitivos en la mesa y una cómoda silla donde poder sentarse a su prisionero; le miro con sospechas temiendo a un truco u engaño, sin embargo, el mapache comía feliz asegurándole de cierta forma que no fue una trampa.

El mapache agarro una galleta y se la ofreció, ella sin ser descortés la acepto, dejando a la peluda criatura seguir comiendo con ansias mientras Arianna echaba un vistazo con desconfianza a la galleta ofrecida y sonreía al mapache regordete.

Un ronquido sacó a Arianna de sus pensamientos dudosos sobre las galletas y el té, giro la cabeza para descubrir al niño desplomado sobre su mesa de trabajo, definitivo, ese niño estaba muy mal, ninguna otra persona con un rehén se queda dormido, seguramente no puede hacer nada en contra del cansancio, era muy visible; de inmediato ella pensó en escapar, un descuido de Varian dejarle consciente, otro indicativo de su error.

Ella quiere irse, pero como madre un sentimiento se lo impidió, algo estaba mal y no pudo ignorarlo, muchos puntos negativos en capturarle era una alarma muy poderosa para evitarla.

Se levantó en silencio, sus zapatos apenas produciendo algún sonido y se acercó al niño, quitándole los tubos de ensayo de las manos, dejándolos en un lugar seguro y lejos, por si acaso reaccionaba mal o intentaba aferrarse a algo y lanzarlo por sentirse amenazado.

"¿Varian?" ella lo llamó, acariciando con cariño la cabeza del niño.

El niño abrió los ojos, mirándole un momento, la reina contuvo la respiración esperando hasta que finalmente…

Nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, ignorando la presencia de la reina y volvió a cerrar los ojos; Arianna observó la mirada pérdida y falta de reconocimiento por parte del joven; casi como si pensase que está delirando al ver a la reina, la ausencia de memoria en medio del sueño no era bueno, no lo culpaba por eso, alguien agotado mirándola de repente; cualquiera llega a esa conclusión.

"Varian, despierta" Arianna siguió insistiendo.

Por segunda vez el niño le miro, esta vez el brillo de reconocimiento era visible en su mirada.

"¿Qué ocurre, su alteza?"

La ausencia de odio, amenazas, gritos, alguna clase de sobresalto causaba sorpresa en la misma reina, Varian le habló en un tono agotado, casi molesto por ser despertado; este ni siquiera parece dispuesto a pelear, molestarse, moverse o seguir despierto pues cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa, acomodándose para volver a dormir en un ángulo donde su espalda no resultará lastimada, cerrando los ojos, esperando que como buen rehén, se quede en silencio y le deje descansar.

Arianna se animó a decir algo aprovechando que el niño estaba medio dormido, riendo un poco por molestarlo y conservando la prudencia, queriendo evitar una mala reacción por sus palabras a decir, ella se mantiene inexpresiva de su burla mientras se dedicó a hablar; "Me voy a ir de vuelta al castillo"

Ante eso, Varian se giró a verla, aun con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, no es capaz de enfocar su vista sobre ella y no fue importante, "No puede hacer eso, su alteza" dijo tan débilmente, apenas la reina pudo escucharlo.

Apenas él mismo se entendía, si no fuera porque sabe que quiso decir, ni siquiera tendría idea del significado por sus propias palabras; El niño distinguió como la reina no ha dado un paso para alejarse de la posición donde la ha visto, le estaba molestando y metiéndose con él, vaya, era interesante viniendo tal comportamiento de la reina.

"¿Por qué no, Varian?" la curiosidad le mantuvo allí, "¿Me detendrás si lo intento?", una parte suicida pregunto, deseando saber de qué sería capaz.

Sin embargo Varian se quedó confundido, se preguntó a qué se refería con detenerla; se quedó analizando si puede detenerle en caso de tal situación, aunque si él lo intentara era seguro que no podría, estaba muy cansado de seguir tratando, si ella lo quería de esa manera le dejaría ir.

"Ella no vendrá si no estás aquí" murmuro con cansancio, "Ella lo prometió y no lo cumplió…" hubo algún sentimiento en esa frase y se desvanecía con cada palabra acompañando el volumen de su voz.

Era su única manera para que Rapunzel viniera hasta donde estaba, si no vino cuando él necesitaba su ayuda o cuando se robó la flor, seguro esta vez llegará; _'Realmente necesito un descanso'_ pensó escondiendo la cara, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa sin ganas; secuestrar a la reina.

¿Es que acaso ha enloquecido?; se preguntaba de donde saco tal idea, y viéndola un momento se cuestionó como ambos están allí. Su cuerpo ha estado agotado desde hace tiempo, no ha comido ni dormido bien, hay lagunas graves en su memoria, vacíos los cuales no puede llenar; libero un suspiro agotado, él está peor de lo esperado.

Miro de nuevo a la reina, u al menos trato de hacerlo, con una vista borrosa, pudo distinguir que esperaba algo, que intente detenerla, una sonrisa agotada se muestra en sus facciones; está muy cansado para eso, además, si quisiera irse ya lo habría hecho, no recuerda haberla atado o sujetado a algún lugar, era por su falta de memoria o no hizo, aparte, pensando en que una cadena no llegaría hasta donde estaba él.

Una mano sujetó el brazo de la reina, una mirada cansada y herida le miro de vuelta, "Por favor, no te vayas…" el agarre se debilito junto con las palabras.

Arianna podría alejarse si quería, el agarre era más instintivo que para detenerla, sin embargo, él ha logrado que ella se quede al pedirle que no se vaya. La reina miro la otra mesa, la que tiene galletas y te, casi ausente de galletas, pues el mapache ahora dormido sobre la mesa ha devorado la mayoría; ella tomó una decisión.

"¿Te gustaría contarme lo ocurrido?"

Varian abrió otra vez los ojos, observando con agotamiento a la reina, se enderezo mientras buscaba algún indicio de ser un tipo de distracción; no hallo nada, solo la curiosidad y preocupación de una madre, incluso si no era la suya; le hizo sentir feliz incluso si fue un poco, pero la pregunta mato aquel sentimiento.

"¿Acaso tu hija no te lo contó?" el disgusto se hizo presente, "¿Ni siquiera el rey o algún guardia u alguien más?", era definitivo que cualquiera habrá mencionado el tema.

Arianna no conocía bien los acontecimientos de aquel día como Varian pensaba, escucho algo al respecto, no era la información más verídica, la información se mezcló mucho entre los propias opiniones de otros, añadiéndole que incluso si la ha secuestrado, no le ha hecho daño a ella, poniendo en duda sobre la capacidad del niño para dañar a Rapunzel u alguien más; además Varian no necesitaba escuchar de los rumores, el tono anterior era prueba de ello, Varian es consciente de las palabras de los residentes del reino sobre él.

"Me agradaría oírlo de ti" respondió con calma, manteniendo una postura tranquila, mostrando un aura de reina y madre preocupada.

Varian le miro con sorpresa, dudaba mucho que la reina no se enterase u importara su propia hija, no negó haber escuchado algo, pero le está dando la oportunidad de explicar, algo que no pudo hacer antes; sus ojos brillando con lágrimas, apenas pudiendo creerlo, una oportunidad para demostrar la verdad era lo que quería.

Ruddiger se despertó alarmado por el llanto de Varian, acercándose para calmar al niño, la misma reina se acercó y le abrazo, aumentando su sorpresa, devolviéndolo con tanta fuerza sin saber de dónde ha salido; un momento después Varian se apartó, sintiendo una sonrisa real sobre su rostro, sin maldad, sin ira y sin burla cruel, solo el alivio profundo ante alguien que lo escuchara esta vez.

"De acuerdo su alteza" dijo después de lograr tranquilizarse, "Le contare lo ocurrido", incluso si no hay mucho que hacer por él, era todo lo que él necesita ahora, que alguien le escuche esta vez, y agradecía profundamente eso.


	4. Con mi vida

Con mi vida.

 _.  
_

* * *

 _._

No querían dejarle ver a la princesa y era muy molesta la postura adoptada por los guardias, una mueca disgustada apareció en su cara y cruzó los brazos, sintiendo la exasperación fluir en su cuerpo, nunca había necesitado permiso de nadie para hablarle a su mejor amiga, aunque no era como si supieran sobre las largas conversaciones tenidas entre ambos. Eso no quitaba lo irritante que era la prohibición de entrar al castillo, pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar y no era solamente por el frío del exterior.

No podía perder más tiempo con las tontas órdenes dadas por alguien, empujo a los guardias distraídos con la poca fuerza que tenía, haciéndoles tropezar, aprovechándose de eso para poder entrar, salió corriendo por los pasillos buscando con desesperación a la princesa. Estaba siendo perseguido por los guardias, vaya que esos sujetos son veloces, dificultando poner total atención, pero no fue complicado, pues un montón de cabellos dorados demasiado característicos resaltaron entre todo; el alivio al verla hizo una sonrisa cansada aparecer en su rostro, aunque ella le daba la espalda, Varian distinguió como su postura cambio.

"Rapunzel" dijo con alegría, notando el sobresalto de parte de ella al haberla mencionado: su propia voz fue débil, pero ella siempre sabía cuándo él le llamaba, como si notara su presencia.

Su alivio y felicidad provocaron que se distrajera, siendo sujetado por los guardias tomándole por sorpresa pues se había olvidado en ese momento de su intromisión al castillo, culpó por eso a la familiaridad de haber sido recibido las anteriores veces. En ese momento no lo era, y trataron de sacarlo del salón, el hombre al lado de Rapunzel le miro con indiferencia y los guardias no hacían ruido en un intento de no perturbar la conversación entre la princesa y el consejero real, pero no se iba a quedar callado, vino a buscar a la princesa para obtener ayuda.

"¡Rapunzel!" grito para después ser callado, mientras intentaban sacarlo del lugar.

La princesa volteó a verle, haciendo que demás se quedasen inmóviles, en el rostro de Rapunzel se reflejó la sorpresa por su aparición en el castillo, el horror ante la situación, las interrogantes a su presencia, seguidas de la ira ante el trato por parte de los guardias.

"Oigan, ¿Qué creen que hacen?" exclamo ella, acercándose a los guardias y al niño.

"Lo siento su alteza" se disculpó uno de los guardias, "El niño se metió a la fuerza al castillo"

Ella lo miro incrédula, cuestionándose porque entraría a la fuerza si siempre ha sido bienvenido, ella volteó a ver a Varian preguntando con la mirada si esas palabras eran verdaderas.

"No querían dejarme pasar, Rapunzel" intento explicarle lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dirígete a su alteza con respeto niño" dijo el consejero acercándose, disgustado por el comportamiento del intruso.

Rapunzel iba a mencionar que no hay necesidad de tal formalidad, ellos eran amigos, lo eran antes de ser una princesa y lo siguen siendo ahora; pero Varian le ha ganado, era claro su desagrado por ser regañado por algo tonto como la formalidad, palabras de Varian y Rapunzel.

"¡No lo hare!" grito, mirando desafiantemente al consejero, ya fastidiado de que la gente le diga cómo debe dirigirse a Rapunzel, él le conocía antes que ellos, no iba a dejar que le ordenasen; por lo bajo, murmuro su aborrecimiento ante el protocolo y reglas generales en el castillo.

"Eres un imprudente, conoce tu lugar" dijo Nigel, dando la orden silenciosa de sacar al intruso.

"Lo llevaremos afuera, su alteza" ambos guardias dijeron a la vez, inclinándose levemente, aceptando la orden anterior.

"No, espera" pidió el niño, "Rapunzel…" había intentado decir más, pero el doloroso jalón dado por uno de los guardias le hizo interrumpir la frase.

"No tiene que preocuparse por la intromisión del niño, princesa" el consejero intento decir, queriendo volver al tema que hablaban antes.

"Suéltenme" Varian pidió, tratando liberarse de la sujeción de los guardias, siendo infructífero, atravesar la tormenta le dejo cansado para esforzase en liberarse.

"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!" la princesa ordenó con fuerza.

Los guardias se detuvieron de inmediato, el consejero se aturdió y Varian miro con sorpresa, ninguno de ellos estando acostumbrado a tal volumen y tono en la voz de Rapunzel.

"Retírense, no es necesaria su presencia" Rapunzel hablo fríamente, haciendo los presentes estremecerse por igual.

Si las miradas mataran, no estarían muertos, solo golpeados con mortales sartenes voladores y quizá eso puede ser peor. Soltaron al niño, el cual cayó al piso, los guardias se inclinaron y se fueron de manera rápida, disculpándose por la interrupción y el comportamiento anterior.

Rapunzel de inmediato estaba al lado de Varian, ayudándole a levantarse, el hombre se enojó por lo acontecido, ante el comportamiento de la princesa, todavía un poco aturdido por lo sucedido.

"¿Cómo puedes faltarle el respeto a su alteza?" Nigel conservaba su postura, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda.

Varian intento responder pero termino tosiendo, evitando una nueva pelea entre ambos, su amiga le miro con preocupación y dirigió la vista al consejero con reparo.

"Es mi amigo" afirmó con seriedad, "Él puede llamarme como desee" reafirmo con dureza en la voz, casi siendo un gruñido, un tono peligroso para seguir en el lugar.

El hombre aun molesto por el comportamiento de la princesa, decidió retirarse, con eso Rapunzel regreso la atención a su amigo, ayudándole a ponerse en pie

"¿Estas bien?" ella ha interrogado con preocupación, sintiendo que Varian estaba muy frío.

"Si…", quería decir más, pero de nuevo tosió, sintiéndose terrible, de nada le serviría mentirle, ella sabría, ella siempre sabe; "O tal vez no" se río débilmente.

Volvió a toser, Rapunzel lo sostenía con fuerza impidiendo que cayera al piso de nuevo, en su mente, Varian comenzó a cuestionarse la efectividad de sus ideas, "No fue buena idea salir con esa tormenta", pensó en voz alta, él era realmente malo para pensar con claridad en una situación de emergencia.

Rapunzel se alarmo con la información obtenida, "¿Por qué vendrías aquí con esa tormenta?" le interrogó ella, asustada por la salud de su amigo y un poco por su cordura.

Eso le hizo reaccionar y recordar al niño, la razón de haber ido allí para empezar, la calma de inmediato se esfumo siendo reemplazada con la desesperación y el absoluto terror.

"¡Rapunzel, necesito tu ayuda!" grito aferrándose a los brazos de la princesa.

Rapunzel hizo lo mismo, evitando la caída de Varian al suelo ante el repentino movimiento, el niño le miro con lágrimas en el rostro, "Es mi papá… yo…"

De repente se le dificulto hablar, tosiendo violentamente, asustando a la princesa; se sentía mareado y en el fondo luego averiguaría porque el suelo es tan inestable.

"Varian, ¿Qué ocurre?", ella no puede entender que dice.

"Tienes que venir conmigo", le suplico, tropezando con sus palabras, "Tú tienes una conexión con las rocas…" Se le fue el aire un momento, inhalo con fuerza, distinguiendo lo difícil que se volvió respirar; estaba asustando a la princesa con su comportamiento, pero su calma se ha ido, volviendo a hundirse en la desesperación.

"Tú puedes…", su voz había fallado, pero la frase fue terminada en su mente, _'arreglar mi equivocación'_ , era el resto que no pudo decir.

"Varian, yo…" Rapunzel trato de decir algo.

"¡Prometiste que me ayudarías!" le interrumpió con brusquedad, "Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero…" una tristeza apareció en su voz; si ella no lo estuviera agarrando, seguro se desmayaría allí mismo.

"Varian, estas terrible", dijo Rapunzel notando lo pálido que se veía, apenas conservando la consciencia para seguir respondiendo, "Podemos ir después de la tormenta…"

"¡No!" Varian grito alarmado ante la idea, "Será muy tarde", lamentaba ser insistente, pero no hay nadie más, en su mente, la frase volvió a completarse, _'si es que aún no lo es'_ , eso era un pensamiento traicionero.

Ella intento argumentar más, queriendo sobre todo mantener a salvo a su amigo, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

"Por favor, Rapunzel" murmuro con la cabeza colgando, respirando con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo único que lo mantiene en pie.

No sabía que ocurre, pero Varian vino a ella atravesando una terrible tormenta, poniéndose en peligro para buscarla, eso era un buen indicio de la grave situación para haber decidido tomar el riesgo; esa mirada, la expresión tan destrozada en su cara y esa suplica desbordante con desesperación. Vino a ella en vez de ir con otra persona, en el fondo Rapunzel se cuestionó si habría alguien más para recurrir en ese tipo de situación.

"De acuerdo, iré contigo" acepto, sonriendo con calma.

Todos los sentimientos conflictivos en el rostro del niño se perdieron, reemplazados con el alivio, Varian le abrazo con fuerza, derramando lágrimas mientras la princesa le devolvía al abrazo, ella cumpliría su palabra, ella le ayudará, debían irse de inmediato, pero vio la ropa que tiene puesta; él viene del exterior, hizo el camino al castillo y su propia vestimenta apenas servía contra el helado clima, la princesa ocupaba algo más para evitar morir de frío.

"Necesitas ponerte algo más abrigador" dijo Varian con seriedad.

Rapunzel noto como temblaba su amigo, si su abrigo rosa no era suficiente, confiaría en Varian; ella se retiró para buscar ropa adecuada para el clima terrible del exterior, dejando al niño aliviado y sentado sobre el suelo, calma que no duro mucho como el consejero se cernía encima sobre él de forma amenazante.

Bien, allí se va su tranquilidad.


	5. Luz de luna

Luz de luna.

.

* * *

.

La reina se fue hace tiempo, dejándolo en un silencio de reflexión, sus palabras eran positivas, queriendo ayudar y aliviar su tormento, ella lo intentaba, pero nada aliviará el daño ocasionado; todos tuvieron su parte en ello, incluso él. La reina se fue con tristeza de no lograr algo y ansiosa de volver al día siguiente, creía firmemente en conseguir un avance; Varian no quería alimentar sus esperanzas, pero no hace daño hablarle a veces, no era como si pueda ir a otro lugar.

Estar encerrado no era tan malo como pensaría en un principio, si, evitaban que siguiese investigando, impedían algún tipo de progreso, era un alivio muy poco asimilable considerando como vivió los últimos meses; bien, lo admitía, los reyes eran bastante considerados a pesar de sus errores. Su investigación avanzaba muy poco pero era mejor que nada, sus notas y conocimientos recolectados durante meses se mantenían escritos en varias hojas colocadas sobre la pared, él es reacio a entregar algo tan importante a quienes no se molestaron en encontrar una solución cuando era requerido; aún está molesto con el rey por ignorar el problema durante años.

Junto a los apuntes, varios dibujos de sueños extraños y personas a las que conoce se unieron a la pared con el transcurso de los días; el dibujo de la princesa era molesto pero allí estaba, intacto y sin ser destruido, acompañando al resto; Varian tuvo sueños extraños, eran aterradores, llenos de situaciones horribles donde sus propias acciones no eran controladas, haciendo daño a otros, era horrible pero si seguía encerrado allí no puede pasar, otorgándole un alivio inusual.

Con el tiempo libre se dedicó a pensar en si habría otra forma de romper lo indestructible, su mente racional y lógica gritaba que no, una parte loca se aferraba a la existencia de magia, tan absurdo como sonaba, esa parte se negaba a desaparecer, arraigándose con fuerza pues si la deja ir, sucumbirá a la locura provocada por la culpa, sería devastador y una amenaza potencial, al menos mantenía su cordura al conversar con Ruddiger, sus largas explicaciones y planes eran explicados con emoción, siendo escuchado únicamente por el mapache, no era como si los humanos le prestaran atención antes, menos ahora lo harán.

Suspiró, girando la cabeza, estaba agotado físicamente como para ponerse de pie e ir a continuar su tarea designada, pero su mente conserva la energía suficiente, dedicándose mejor a analizar su actual situación, sus crímenes cometidos en su ataque de locura, enojado con Rapunzel por poder tener eso que el perdió; al menos no está muerto, eran demasiado condescendientes ante lo ocurrido, estar encerrado seguía siendo una oportunidad desperdiciada para buscar una solución al problema, la princesa se iría en algunos días, lo escucho bien de los guardias quienes hablaban demasiado durante sus respectivos turnos, creyendo que no eran escuchados, Varian está seguro que todos los prisioneros lo oyeron.

No envidiaba que ella fuera libre, ha estado mucho tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio, así que mucha diferencia no existe, excluyendo de esa afirmación el tamaño del lugar. El mapache se había quedado, atacando a aquellos tontos que quisieron alejar a la peluda criatura de su amigo; aun con todas sus acciones, Ruddiger se quedó, para sorpresa de muchos y de Varian. Su mente pasó esa línea de pensamiento, yendo a otra más sobre estudio del entorno.

Las celdas para los prisioneros no eran malas, incluso si la suya estaba cerrada por completo, carente de luz o personas, siempre puede ser peor; la comida era servida con regularidad evitando que alguien muriese de hambre, o eso pensaban ellos. El mapache parece complacido con el alimento y el niño no se la negará, no quería ver morir de hambre a la criatura que le hace compañía, incluso si Varian no comía, era adorable ver a su amigo comer con tantas ansias.

El mapache le había mirado, suplicando con fuerzas poder comer la parte que le pertenecía al niño, Varian asintió levemente, sonriendo a la felicidad de Ruddiger; el mapache era adorable y bastante regordete ahora que come por ambos, con un suspiro, su visión y mente se enfocaron en el análisis de la celda.

Era de piedra por completo, nada de barrotes metálicos, la única entrada era una gruesa puerta de madera, la única ranura visible permitía a la bandeja con comida entrar y ser retirada más tarde cuando Ruddiger ha terminado; y no hubo ninguna ventana, impidiendo que alguna luz se filtrara, siendo así, la habitación no estaba tan oscura, era del tamaño ideal para él y su mapache, no era tan pequeño, pero estaba seguro que tales condiciones eran perfectas para mantener el calor, el cual es incapaz de sentir.

Se había quejado antes con varios guardias respecto a la temperatura y la mayoría aseguro que mentía, como si fuese un extraño método de escape; él estaba bien con permanecer adentro, no tiene falsas esperanzas de poder huir, era ridículo, los guardias contra él, era una lucha perdida antes de iniciar; tal vez ellos deseaban matarle de frío, quizá lo merecía por sus acciones y no iba a negar que era una venganza perfecta en caso de ser así; al menos uno se apiado de su miseria dándole una manta a través de la diminuta ranura.

Aunque ellos quizá tienen razón, dentro de la estructura no pudo existir corrientes de aire, la pequeña ranura no dejar pasar el viento helado, un sellado así conservaría el calor adentro; lo bueno de que nadie abra esa puerta fue que ninguno se dará cuenta de la manta ofrecida, el guardia suplico no darle mal uso; tales pensamientos no existían por querer encontrar una solución al frío ilógico.

Hay algo mal con él y lo sabe, el agua no está envenenada, lo detectaría casi de inmediato si eso fuese el motivo, la comida era incapaz de tener responsabilidad, se quedó alejado de ella, negándose a comer, no era para desafiar a alguien, simplemente mirar la comida le hizo sentir nauseas, la falta de sueño tampoco era, pues antes de ser encerrado paso muchos días sin tomar un correcto descanso y jamás decayó tanto su bienestar, al menos en la parte física.

Su cuerpo no genera calor, era un indicio principal de estar enfermo, la poca ropa fue inútil para generar calor incluso luego de que las mangas cubriesen sus brazos por completo; los guardias eran ignorantes creyendo que comía, ninguno abriría la puerta para asegurarse de su salud; era bueno al menos no estar encadenado a alguna pared, incluso si significa no ver alguna luz.

Realmente era una sensación terrible, le era complicado respirar, casi como si la habitación le hubiesen suprimido del aire, se aferró a la manta, haciéndose bola en una esquina intentando generar calor, queriendo controlar sus temblorosas manos; el mapache miraba con miedo al niño, manteniéndose oculto y apartado.

Como frecuente compañía de Varian era capaz de distinguir lo incorrecto en el niño, un instinto le indicaba correr, huir mientras le fuese posible, pero él se quedará, está ignorando la sensación de peligro, porque cuando el niño se libere se convertirá en un peligro y será incontrolable. Alguien debía mantenerle en línea, el mapache tomo la tarea con gusto para proteger a Varian, incluso si es de el mismo.

Una luz azul ilumino la celda, incluso contra todas las posibilidades, la puerta se rompió en pedazos; una roca puntiaguda de color negro, bastante familiar ha aparecido en el suelo. Varian levanto la cabeza por el ruido ocasionado, mirando la salida ahora abierta con aturdimiento, preguntándose si su condición ahora es delirante, era una gruesa puerta, él no era tan fuerte para romperla y había visto el grosor de la puerta antes de ser cerrada; quizá no odiaba estar encerrado pero no dejara la oportunidad de irse.

Su atención se enfocó en la roca negra sobresaliente del suelo, volviéndose a preguntar si está enloqueciendo cada vez más por estar encerrado, se levantó y camino hacia la roca, tropezando un poco al avanzar, con una visión borrosa la cual ayuda a aumentar sus sospechas de delirio; al estar tan concentrado en afirmar la existencia de la roca en el lugar, fue imposible para él recordar que no está usando sus guantes, su atención siendo desenfocada de como la misma roca parece emitir un brillo más intenso conforme se acercaba.

Su mano tocó la roca, la cual ahora brillaba con una débil luz azul, asegurándole no estar enloqueciendo, la sorpresiva expresión del niño se desvaneció, sus ojos se entrecerraron, obteniendo el mismo brillo azul de las rocas; su atención termino volviéndose hacia el mapache oculto debajo de la mesa, porque si, dentro de la celda hubo una junto con libros, plumas y hojas donde escribir, evitando que se hundiera en el aburrimiento.

El mapache miro con miedo al niño, agitando su cabeza, enfocándose en Varian, quien está de pie, sujetando la manta que cubre su cuerpo con una mano y manteniendo la otra sobre la roca; Varian le miro de vuelta, alterando a la peluda criatura, sin reconocimiento, una expresión vacía en su cara era distinguible, aterrador, una amenaza que no es consciente era peligroso.

Aun así, tan perdido como esta, parece emitir un mensaje con la mirada, pidiendo al mapache que le siga, Varian alejo los brillantes ojos azules del mapache, observando la salida, dejando ir la roca haciendo que esta perdiese su brillo azul, el niño caminó hacia afuera de la celda, el mapache le siguió de cerca, ambos dirigiéndose al exterior.


	6. Alquimista viajero

Alquimista viajero

.

* * *

.

Quirin miro a su hijo caminando por los alrededores, lo mareaba un poco ver como daba vueltas por la habitación, hablando en voz alta de manera reflexiva mientras juntaba varios objetos, guardándolos en un bolso el cual colgaba de su hombro; Quirin intento decirle que se detuviera, hacerle notar lo peligroso del exterior, pero fallo ante la concentración del niño en sus propios pensamientos.

Quirin escuchaba como Varian mencionaba a la princesa, hablando y teorizando sobre conexiones entre ella y las extrañas rocas negras, en como Rapunzel sería de ayuda al habérselo prometido con anterioridad; Varian intentaba salir de la casa en medio de la tormenta, Quirin no podía dejarle irse, era demasiado riesgoso encaminarse hasta al castillo con tal clima, era una locura y una muerte casi asegurada; además, ambos sabían la verdad, incluso cuando Varian quería seguir creyendo en la posibilidad; con todo el dolor decidido romper las ilusiones de su hijo.

"¡Ella no puede hacer nada!" le grito con fuerza, provocando el detenimiento de Varian.

Varian se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, con una mano suspendida en el aire y sobre la manija de la puerta, completamente sorprendido por las palabras del hombre. Intento explicarle porque debe irse, en porque no tiene razón en tal afirmación, en los descubrimientos hechos con anterioridad, pero Quirin escuchó todo eso antes y no le dejo volverlo a mencionar.

"Ella no tiene cabello mágico", grito su padre.

Eso era un golpe duro de soportar, la verdad que no deseaba ver u escuchar; agitó la cabeza en negación, no dejándose caer en la negatividad, que el cabello de Rapunzel careciera de magia no significaba que dejase de ser quien es, ella sigue siendo la princesa, su amiga, ella debe ser capaz, ella podría…

Varian cayó al suelo, aterrando a su padre, realmente era su culpa; la frase anterior le hizo darse cuenta y se odiaba a si mismo por ello, nunca debió interferir y aun así lo hizo, si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez la oportunidad de realizar algo existiera; las palabras de Quirin le mostraron que eso no existe y todo fue por él.

"Es mi culpa, ¿Verdad?" dijo manteniendo su vista sobre el suelo.

Ha roto algo, Quirin lo notó al ver a su hijo, quien hablaba casi en forma automática, "Fue un accidente…" su padre intento terminar, siendo interrumpido con brusquedad.

"¡Es culpa mía!" el grito desgarrador resonó en el laboratorio.

El niño se levantó, revolviendo varios libros, químicos que se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo, explotando o pintando las paredes, espantando al mapache que salió huyendo.

"Varian…" le aterraba tal reacción, tan llena de locura y desesperación, "Detente", le suplico, deseando que se detuviese.

"¡Tengo que intentarlo!" grito desesperado ante lo que Quirin decía, apenas pudiendo creer en lo escuchado; necesita tratar, quizá encontraría una solución, "Tiene que haber alguna respuesta…" gruño con fuerza, conservando una mirada iracunda, lanzando varios libros al suelo.

"No la encontraras aquí" afirmo con calma, la cual su hijo no tenía.

"Pero…", Varian se dio media vuelta, mostrándose aturdido y congelándose al ver la expresión de su padre.

Esa mirada con una tranquila resignación es horrible; fue incapaz de continuar, dándose cuenta de lo cierto en las palabras, lo destrozaba, nada por hacer, las palabras se quedaron en su cabeza, repitiéndose, sintiéndose inútil ante la situación. A Quirin le dolía ver a Varian así, tan herido, lastimado por mencionar la verdad, quizá él puede encontrar una solución, pero no lo dejará tomar el riesgo de morir en el exterior.

Varian se acercó a su padre, sus piernas apenas pudiendo soportar su peso, cayendo literalmente en los brazos del otro, abrazó a Quirin de una manera en que se disculpaba por sus acciones imprudentes; si no es posible hacer algo, que sea lo último.

"Hijo…" Quirin quería poner a salvo del peligro a Varian, pues está arriesgándose a atraparlo con él.

"No te atrevas a apartarme" dijo aferrándose a su padre. "No sé si volveré a hacerlo de nuevo"

Desconocía si puede liberarlo, o siquiera si volverá a verle vivo, por ello; "Por favor no lo hagas" suplico débilmente, negándose a ser apartado por su padre.

Quirin le regreso el abrazo, entendiendo bien los pensamientos del niño, solo por si acaso, nunca pudieran ser capaz de volverlo a ver; pero sin respuestas en Corona y Rapunzel sin ser capaz de ayudar, el niño se quedaría solo, era imposible dejarlo así, bien, puede recurrir a alguien, aunque desconoce si realmente servirá de algo.

"Busca a Adira…" Quirin dijo calmadamente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Varian sorprendido, extrañado por lo mencionado, mirando a su padre, sintiéndose desconcertado.

"Aunque es más posible que ella lo haga primero" pensó en voz alta, no notando la pegunta anterior.

"¿De quién hablas?", realmente no puede comprender la situación.

"La única posible persona que podría ayudarte"

Ya no quedaba tiempo para explicarle mejor, empujó al niño lejos, provocando que este golpeara el suelo, aturdido, Varian miro a su padre.

"Te amo, hijo" dijo con una triste sonrisa.

El ámbar dejo de crecer, dejando a Quirin atrapado, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro mientras su hijo grito de dolor sin nadie para que lo escuchara. Sus manos golpearon el suelo, sintiéndose inútil; no hay nada que pueda hacer, se le dificultaba creerlo, incluso cuando su padre se lo aseguro, se mantuvo en el suelo, no pudiendo mirar la expresión tranquila de su rostro, como si todo lo que ha podido hacer ha sido hecho, aceptando el destino que le debía haber pertenecido a él, con su padre tomando su lugar.

Él debía haber estado allí, lo sabe, pero su padre lo quito del lugar. Su padre dijo algo importante, que debe buscar en algún lugar, encontrar a alguien, el nombre y dicha orden dada.

Buscar a Adira.

Desconoce por completo quien es, a que se refiere su padre con eso, pero creerá en sus palabras, se levantó, incapaz de mirar a su padre, sacando varias mantas para coser todas, formando así una gran manta, cubriendo el cristal dorado; mientras buscaba más cosas y las guardaba, pensó en la princesa, demasiado preocupada por él.

Fue a su habitación, buscando un papel, escribiendo un mensaje y agarrando la linterna, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar que alguien entrase; dejo una linterna marcharse, llevándole un mensaje a la princesa, incluso con esa tormenta, siempre llegaría, siempre lo hizo y esta vez lo hará, contra todas las posibilidades.

Sujetando con fuerza la correa de su bolso lleno de pertenencias, viendo a la linterna desaparecer; un mapache escondido en su mochila hizo una sonrisa aparecer, con una mirada determinante avanzo, "Encontrare una solución", dijo al darse la vuelta, " Te lo prometo", terminó de decir, alejándose de su casa, la nieve cayendo borraba las marcas de sus pasos, creyendo en lograr conseguir una respuesta a donde sea que tenga que ir.


	7. Intentar es mejor

Intentar es mejor.

.

* * *

.

Mientras era arrastrado por los guardias, ante las órdenes dadas por el consejero real, Varian pudo ver como Rapunzel evitaba el contacto visual, dándole la espalda; él no fue capaz de decir algo, de gritar o suplicar ante la manera en la cual la princesa ha actuado, ella está ignorando su anterior suplica desesperada llena de miedo y terror. Los guardias lo arrastraban, ni siquiera intento evitarlo al estar tan impactado por lo ocurrido, cuando lo arrojaron a la nieve, aunque blanda, la helada sensación le hizo reaccionar, las puertas se cerraron con un estruendoso golpe, sacándolo de su estupefacción.

Apenas podía creer lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, los guardias lo echaron del castillo directo a una tormenta de nieve mortal, dudaba seriamente en la cordura de todos al tomar tal decisión, quizá quieren verle morir. Una ira enardecía en el interior, porque aquel hombre se había atrevido decir que ataco a Rapunzel; quizá sacudirla no fue la mejor idea, pero en definitiva hacerle daño no era su intención, su rostro se torció por el disgusto ante la solo idea de lastimarla.

Varian se quedó de pie mirando la puerta esperando ver salir a la princesa de Corona quizá ella llegaría, aunque no fuera a seguirle, sería bastante con una disculpa; desconoce que piensa ella por lo ocurrido después, pero esperaba que ella apareciese, con cualquiera bastaría.

Cuando no lo hizo, el sentimiento de dolor le hizo llorar, realmente ella no notaba su miedo y todo lo hecho para poder llegar hasta el castillo, hasta su padre intento detenerle, el camino fue difícil y no cualquiera lograría eso. Confiaba en ella; las palabras dichas lo lastimaron y la forma como aparto la mirada fue horrible; como si él no fuera importante, pensó que ella era alguien a quien poder recurrir, una persona de confianza ante una situación horrible; claramente se ha equivocado con ella, pero comprendería las responsabilidades de Rapunzel con el resto del reino, lo haría por ella y por él mismo, no dejando que el negativo sentimiento acaparase su mente.

El mapache quería darle consuelo, logrando aparecer una triste sonrisa en el rostro del niño, quien termino mirando nuevamente la puerta del castillo; él lo entendería incluso si eso le hacía quedar a un lado, por muy doloroso que era considerarlo de esa manera; debía levantarse para regresar a casa y así, al menos poder intentar hacer algo por sí mismo, pero se dio cuenta que era incapaz de levantarse. El cansancio del viaje anterior añadiendo el viento helado le mantuvo allí, y comenzó a aterrarse ante su visión borrosa, su cuerpo congelado por la helada ventisca.

No, debía irse a casa, pero con su actual condición era un poco estúpido creer en lograr, aunque sea avanzar un paso, distinguiendo su terrible estado intento llamar a la princesa.

"¡Rapunzel!" grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, manteniendo sus manos entumecidas sobre el suelo para seguir estable, miro de nuevo el castillo, sintiéndose traicionado por la princesa y aquellos en el interior y decepcionado por su falta de consideración; el mapache que lo siguió le miraba con miedo e intentaba hacerle reaccionar sin conseguir alguna mirada de Varian, estaba bastante agotado, su cuerpo entumecido por el frio y complicándose su respiración, apenas pudiendo ver algo enfrente suyo.

"Lo prometiste…" dijo con el último aliento existente para finalmente desplomarse sobre la nieve.

Ruddiger intento mover al niño, Varian no debía estar afuera, era bastante lógico con el clima del exterior, el mapache tenía pelaje e incluso el niño ató una bufanda para mantenerle caliente, pero al ver sus infructuosos intentos para hacer que despierte, sabiendo su incapacidad para levantarlo u moverlo, se dirigió al castillo con la determinada intención por conseguir la ayuda de Rapunzel.


	8. Conexión lunar

Conexión lunar

.

* * *

.

Algo exploto, eso no era extraño considerando quien era, pero el aroma de los químicos realmente se ha mezclado mal pues un mareo terrible le invadió; se apresuró y salió al balcón, inhalando con fuerza el aire puro, exhalando mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el barandal, saco un pañuelo, limpiando su cara cubierta de pintura. Cuando abrió los ojos, retirando el pañuelo ahora de color azul, su expresión se mantuvo neutral, no dejándose impresionar ante lo que ve, "No me sorprende" dijo con calma al observar los alrededores.

Su sorpresa inicial ha desaparecido hace meses, en el día en que se enteró de la identidad de Rapunzel; su mirada se quedó sobre la princesa quien se alejaba del castillo seguida de su dama de compañía. Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse; tener un lugar donde poder quedarse en el interior del castillo le permitía realizar experimentos los cuales en casa no puede, enterarse de muchas cosas, y la salida de Rapunzel en definitiva es no autorizada.

La forma tan sospechosa en cómo se asomaba por las esquinas fue similar a un fugitivo, era muy relevante partiendo de allí, claramente no le dejaban salir del castillo, debía tranquilizarse; una mano paso por su cabello, imposible de bajarlo de su lugar, molestándose un poco ante lo evidente del escape y su cabello sacado de una explosión.

"Estarán bien" dijo en voz alta, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de eso; dudando un poco ante su propia afirmación.

Cassandra y Rapunzel son capaces de cuidarse y defenderse ellas solas, no debe existir algún problema, era seguro que estuviesen juntas, incluso si la princesa no fuese capaz de protegerse a sí misma, Cassandra era genial en defensa personal y combate, ella puede mantener segura a la princesa si fuera necesario.

"No debería ser posible que se metan en problemas" hablo para sí mismo, aun sin moverse del lugar, manteniendo su visión sobre Rapunzel y Cassandra, tratando de no perderles de vista.

La sensación no se iba, es más, empeoraba conforme se alejaban, por eso no regresaba a su laboratorio, decidió esperar y mirar para calmar sus dudas; sin embargo, algo estaba yendo bastante mal al distinguir el destino.

"Tiene que ser un error" se dijo consciente que nadie marcharía en tal dirección, conocía a Cassandra y sobre el riesgo de ir a tal lugar, "En algún momento cambiaran el curso, ¿Verdad?", quiso convencerse con todas las fuerzas en que ella son se atrevería.

Y cuando esto no pasó, sus manos golpearon con fuerza el barandal sin importarle el daño que ocasionaría tal reacción; no debería existir ningún problema, olvídense de los bandidos, ladrones, animales salvajes o cualquier otra cosa en las cuales no puede pensar, Cassandra era una amenaza en sí misma, llevando a la princesa al exterior, precisamente al punto designado como peligroso.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" grito con fuerza, usando las manos para impulsarse hacia atrás y comenzar a correr, mientras salía de su laboratorio alcanzó su pequeño bolso con químicos, lo colgó en su hombro; salió prácticamente volando por los pasillos.

Varias criadas y guardias solo podían ver una sombra borrosa avanzar con velocidad, debía apresurarse por ello no se detuvo ante los gritos de los guardias pidiendo que se detuviera, siendo desconocido en su persecución; por suerte la distribución del castillo había sido aprendida con anterioridad, siendo fácil perder a los guardias, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y explicar su presencia en el castillo, el laboratorio, su presencia y motivos eran un secreto pertenecientes a la princesa y el mismo.

Saltó varios tramos de escalera, recortando camino entre varios salones y la cocina, logrando salir al exterior, siguió su camino hacia los establos; busco entre varias caballerizas intentando encontrarlo, era más complicado con su mente distraída y preocupada, pasando por varios caballos, termino encontrándolo casi al final, relajando su respiración agitada.

"¡Ruddiger!" grito aliviado y feliz de ver a su amigo.

Varian abrió la reja, dejando salir al mapache quien se dejaba acariciar, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en el niño, sin embargo no tiene tiempo para seguir abrazando a su peludo amigo, quizá más tarde, cuando el problema sea erradicado.

"¿Recuerdas el lugar donde papá dijo que nunca vayamos?" menciono con seriedad, mirando de forma similar al mapache.

El gruñido alterado del mapache funciono como afirmación, sabe las órdenes dadas por Quirin y el rey mismo; el lugar era un sitio prohibido, nadie debe acercarse sin importar el motivo, cualquiera que se atreviese a poner un pie en las cercanías del área, seguro terminaría en la cárcel, con un castigo peor a ser retenido en los límites de Corona para el resto de la vida.

"Bien, tenemos que ir allí"

El mapache se negó, retrocediendo unos pasos, pero Varian lo alcanzó y sujeto, poniéndole las manos en la cara, tratando de calmarlo.

"Sé que no debemos ir allí…"

Una pregunta apareció en el peludo amigo, siendo el cuestionamiento al motivo para ir a tal sitio prohibido.

"Pero Rapunzel se dirige hacia allá, tengo que detenerla"

El mapache se rindió bajando la cabeza, dejando al niño subir a su espalda, ya habiéndose sujetado con fuerza, el mapache rugió y salió corriendo del castillo; por suerte era de noche, nadie se enterará de la gigantesca criatura recorriendo el reino, y si lo hacen, estarán delirando para aquellos que no se enterasen.

"Deprisa Ruddiger" exclamó.

Ruddiger aumento la velocidad, Varian se aferró con fuerza, ya abrazando al mapache para evitar caerse, en cualquier otro momento el viaje hubiera sido agradable; pero sus nervios están al límite entre la velocidad y la interrogante de porque la princesa se dirige hasta el acantilado, también porque Cassandra le llevaría a ese lugar, esa mujer era una amenaza caminante; el mapache se dirigían a donde rocas negras e indestructibles descansan; debían apresurarse antes de que ocurriera algo, lo cual todos lamentaran.


	9. Misterioso príncipe

Misterioso príncipe.

.

* * *

.

Con cuidado, siendo silencioso él puede conseguirlo, liberó un suspiro después de asegurarse de la ausencia de personas por el pasillo, nadie, realmente ninguno sospechaba de sus intenciones, era tan fácil; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sujetaba el bolso lleno de preciados materiales; su plan funcionará, puede asegurarlo; todos los guardias están distraídos, sus intenciones ya estaban establecidas, no le harán cambiar su opinión.

Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, manteniendo sus pasos silenciosos, debió darse cuenta de lo sencillo que era por un momento, era tan simple, de lo sospechoso que fue la ausencia del personal por los alrededores, todo estaba bien, lo último por realizar era atravesar la puerta y lo conseguirá, era demasiado fácil; su felicidad de escapar lo distrajo.

Entonces choco contra alguien…

"De verdad lo lamento" dijo de inmediato, inclinándose levemente en manera de disculpa.

El color dejo su cara al darse cuenta quien era; en verdad debió darse cuenta que entre todas las personas en el castillo, la única quien sospecharía, creería en sus palabras e intentaría detenerle por tener la capacidad podría aparecer; entonces cayó en cuenta la razón por la cual no le seguían, ellos se limitaron a no molestarse, sabían tan bien en que él lo detendrá; no fue que no creyeren en sus amenazas, lo saben bien y mandaron a la única persona que le puede controlar.

Tragó saliva, exhalando con fuerza más de la requerida, encogiéndose ante la poderosa presencia enfrente de él; esta persona mantenía una expresión mezclada entre la desaprobación y el disgusto, acomodó sus lentes sobre su rostro, oscureciendo su mirada mientras el brillo plateado de la luna se reflejaba en estos, haciéndole más intimidante.

El silencio persistió, el niño se aferró a sus cosas, apretando con fuerza la única correa sin alejar la mirada del otro presente.

"Eugene…" su voz temblorosa apenas pudo pronunciar.

Se quedó posicionado en forma autoritaria, en verdad preferiría saber si este lo veía o cerro los ojos, pues no sabe en qué piensa; Eugene soltó un suspiro agotado y de rendición, sorprendiendo al más joven.

"¿No te haré desistir de esa idea tuya?" pregunto con calma.

"No" dijo con firmeza, ganándose una mirada sería del otro.

Retroceder ya era imposible, debe ir, necesita ir, no se doblegará ante esa mirada, por muy severa que era.

"De acuerdo", respondió Eugene, animando al niño, "Iré contigo"

La cara del niño golpearía el suelo si eso pudiera pasar, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" cuestiono aterrado por tal idea.

Pero el mayor le respondió con otra pregunta, "¿Cómo llegaras a Corona?"

En verdad no pensó mucho eso, con suerte pudo planear hasta donde dejaba el castillo, no creyó llegar tan lejos.

"¿Caminando?", se atrevió a responder.

Eugene soltó un breve resoplido burlón, "Por supuesto, claro" él comenzó a reírse, irritando a Varian, "Es una idea estupenda"

"¡Oye!"

"Calma, no es para tanto" aún seguía riéndose mientras lo decía, "Pero no llegaras allí caminando" aseguró con firmeza perdiendo la burla anterior en su voz.

"¿Tú qué sabes?" bufo molesto.

"Más de lo que piensas" contestó con una sonrisa.

Eugene se puso a un lado, ambos caminaban por el pasillo, Varian se dedicó a pensar en que intenciones tenía Eugene al seguirle, pero si estaban saliendo…

"No iras por tus cosas…" menciono Varian al notar como se iban alejando más.

"¿Para perderte de vista?", se rio con brevedad, "No lo hare, no es necesario" dijo golpeando su propio bolso con cosas.

"¿Estabas listo?" gritó sorprendido, dándose cuenta mejor de la ropa y pertenecías de Eugene.

"En realidad planeaba seguirte desde la distancia…"

La ropa tan refinada y de colores claros fue reemplazada con algo oscuro y más sencillo, ese era el plan desde el principio, lo asustaba que pudiese haber sentido alguien persiguiéndole sin notar el motivo, lo mataría el estrés.

"¿Realmente quieres ver a la princesa?", interrogo Eugene, asustado por su repentina salida al exterior.

"Por supuesto, quiero decir…", no sabe cómo explicarlo, fue sorprendente los rumores e información recopilada.

"Si, es genial todo ese asunto de…" en verdad no sabía, "Lo que sea en que este metida"

"No seas grosero" reprendió.

"No estoy en buenos términos con ese lugar", su desprecio a tal lugar estaba más que evidente en sus propias palabras y la expresión en su cara.

"¿Y aun así vendrás?", el riesgo y el disgusto mostrados, era extraño que aceptase venir y acompañarle.

"No puedo dejarte solo" admitió Eugene, "El capitán y tu padre me mataran"

"¿Es posible morir dos veces?", eso era tan contradictorio e imposible, dudaba mucho acerca de la probabilidad.

"Eso, o lecciones de etiqueta hasta querer no estar vivo", una sombría mirada ocupo su rostro.

"Es terrible", Varian sabe bien porque motivo.

"Bien, vamos"

"Espera, falta algo" menciono al notar eso importante que casi deja atrás, "¡Ruddiger!"

El mapache estaba correteando por el techo, llegando hasta una viga de madera y saltando a los brazos del niño, tomando su lugar en los hombros de este.

"¿Esa bola de pelo vendrá con nosotros?"

"Puedo ir perfectamente sin ti…" dijo con desdén ante el tono anterior de la voz en Eugene.

"Está bien, de acuerdo", se rindió levantando las manos, "Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti"

"Puedo cuidarme solo a la perfección" respondió de manera orgullosa por eso,

"Lo sé, pero tu padre me dejo esa tarea"

"Exageran"

"No estarás feliz cuando me maten por dejarte ir"

"Ahora tu estas exagerando, ¿Verdad?"

Ellos no se atrevían a tales extremos, no lo harían, creer en eso con la sombría mirada afirmándole que ni siquiera dudaran ante eso; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sintiéndose más responsable a los acontecimientos procedentes de su escape.

"Si voy contigo, nadie podrá reclamar haberte dejarte ir, pues iremos ambos"

Lo pensó un momento, tantos vacíos existentes en la frase, _'Cuida a mi hijo'_ , era tan genial; nunca dijo cuándo, cómo o en qué lugar, sin indicaciones añadidas cumplirá con la orden sin tener consecuencias.

"Pero eres tú…" dijo recordando el particular carácter de Eugene, "¿Estás seguro de poder manejarlo?"

"Disculpa…" menciono ofendido ante la vacilación, "Soy perfectamente capaz"

Simplemente que Varian no lo supiera, no significaba tener poca experiencia con el mundo fuera del castillo.

"Además, ¿Cómo planeabas salir?"

"Por atrás"

"Está lleno de guardias esperando eso"

Se dio cuenta de ser realmente malo para planear como escapar, no venía alguna idea genial, pero su vista se dirigió a Eugene quien sonríe ante su propio plan; era espantoso como estaba preparado para la situación, analizando acerca del entorno, pasando por su mente un plan de escape.

"Podemos ir por enfrente"

Definitivo, lo perdió, "Estas enloqueciendo" afirmo sin molestarse en tan siquiera hacerlo parecer pregunta.

"Ninguno esperara una salida increíble por la puerta principal"

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No esperan que te deje salir y menos llevarte conmigo"

La puerta se abrió, revelando el exterior, lo único que faltaba era dejar el terreno circundante al castillo, pronto podrá ver a la princesa Rapunzel.

"Es hora de salir, su alteza"

Varian se detuvo, para luego reírse y agarrar la capucha de su manto, colocándola sobre su cabeza, escondiendo su cara del mundo; olvidar algo tan importante, de verdad no es bueno en planear escapes.

"No te queda seguir el protocolo"

Eugene se rio mientras dejaban el castillo, porque tenía razón, casi nunca le llama así cuando solo ellos están conversando; no hay necesidad, añadiendo lo extraño que sonaba, incluso si Varian era un príncipe, era demasiado raro para ambos.


	10. Flor mágica

Flor Mágica.

.

* * *

.

Varian miro con decepción la flor que ha robado, por el momento es sorprendente la seguridad exagerada impuesta por el rey Frederic para proteger una flor seca y vieja, carente de su magia; era bastante inútil haber atravesado todas esas trampas y arrastrar a Rapunzel a ello. Desconoce bien en que pensaba mientras escapaba con la flor, debió suponer haber cometido un error con solo verla, está seca, seguro no era así antes, debió haberlo notado.

Estaba bastante molesto, Rapunzel, su cara llena de dolor por su traición y mención de palabras; golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, observando la flor sobre ella, el mapache se asustó ante su repentina acción, rendirse no era opción, siendo conocido ahora como un criminal por robar una flor inútil ya no puede dar marcha atrás, no era posible volver al castillo para regresarla; además el resto de los habitantes ya le odiaban por 'atacar' a la princesa, más ahora al llevarse la valiosa flor.

Con osadía, trataría de revivir la planta, sin embargo, la ciencia no sería útil con algo mágico y justo allí comenzó a lamentar no haber prestado un poco de atención, a en su momento 'absurdas' historias sobre la magia y fantasía. Seguro allí pudo encontrar alguna pista, molesto por ese hecho, comenzó a revolver por las estanterías; incluso cuando el desestimaba el tema había libros sobre eso en casa y los sacó, poniéndose a leer en un inquietante silencio.

"No hay nada aquí" grito con fuerza, lanzando lejos el libro que tenía en las manos, mirando con sorpresa la pila de libros a su alrededor.

Se acercó mejor a los libros de jardinería, buscando algo útil, como cualquier planta, era posible volverla a revivir si la volvía a poner en la tierra; salió de inmediato, buscando una maceta la cual lleno de tierra e introdujo a la casa, puso la flor sobre la tierra y espero.

Esperaba que la flor enraizara de forma mágica, pero no sucedió nada; no fue sorprendente, la idea era tonta añadiéndole que la flor ha estado seca casi por diecinueve años, era imposible lograr eso.

"¿En que estaba pensando?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

No era posible revivir una planta según la ciencia, pero tal vez la magia lo lograría. Dejo la maceta sobre el suelo, molesto consigo mismo por creer en tonterías; necesitaba aferrarse a las ridículas posibilidades, dejando a un lado su pensamiento lógico, si no enloquecerá ante las contradicciones de sus propias explicaciones y pensamientos.

Era la flor del sol, tal vez si la luz del sol le iluminara, de alguna manera serviría para recargar su energía; llevó la maceta con la flor al exterior colocándola en un lugar donde la luz llegase a esta, se mantuvo mirándola desde la ventana un rato bastante extendido y esperando que sucediera algo mágico.

Soltó un resoplido, sintiéndose decepcionado, trato de pensar alguna nueva idea, quizá si acercaba la flor a las rocas, alguna reacción ocurriría: recordaba a Rapunzel acercándose a las rocas y provocando que esas mismas brillaran; llevó la maceta al interior del laboratorio para acercarla a las rocas, sentándose y espero alguna respuesta, una vez más nada ocurrió, casi ya sin sorprenderse por la ausencia de reacción.

Rapunzel había mencionado que cantar activaba la magia de la flor, e intento hacerlo, recordaba bien la canción, la princesa quiso usar un poder curativo antes sobre él, pero ahora el cabello de Rapunzel carece de tal característica; y cantó, mientras seguía cantando, notando ninguna alteración, su voz disminuyo en volumen, haciéndose quebradiza hasta no poder seguir, rompiendo en llanto por lo inútil que era haber realizado tales horribles acciones, mientras tanto la noche llegaba, con la luna iluminando la habitación y una lagrima única cayendo sobre la flor.

El mapache se mantuvo a la distancia, observando con tristeza como el niño lloraba desde hace tiempo, lamentaba no estar cerca, pero algo estaba mal con la flor, la cual emitía un brillo inusual.

La atención de Varian fue atraído por ese brillo, viendo como la flor emitía una luz haciendo brillar a las rocas a su alrededor, hasta la misma luna por la ventana emitía un brillo cegador inusual; toda esa concentración de energía se liberó con una onda expansiva, la cual aventó lejos al niño, quien golpeo contra la pared.

La luz se desvaneció de manera gradual, dejando a Varian sorprendido mientras observaba la flor brillar con una luz dorada y brillante, enraizando de nuevo en la maceta, con un tallo y respectivas hojas creciendo, alzándose mágicamente contra toda lógica; una débil sonrisa en su rostro se hizo visible, lo logró, no sabe cómo, pero en verdad no comprende bien la magia.

Ahora puede intentar seguir con el propósito original de liberar a su padre, intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, como si toda ella fuese drenada de golpe, le aterró pensar en eso y en como un repentino cansancio apareció, pidiéndole descansar porque lo merecía, en quedarse allí y cerrar los ojos, olvidar los problemas, dejar la situación tal como está, renunciar a seguir tratando.

Ruddiger corrió a él, intentando mantenerle despierto, de nada sirvió pues finalmente se rindió, cerrando los ojos, dejando al mapache asustado, un padre aun atrapado y una flor dorada que en algún momento comenzó a brillar con una luz azul.


	11. Robar la corona

Robar la corona.

.

* * *

.

No debió escuchar eso.

Su certeza para tal afirmación provenía del lugar donde lo escucho, de quien lo menciono y aquellos los cuales le acompañan; no existe necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, un grupo misterioso, extraño y peligroso de personas en mitad de un recóndito bosque; de verdad, ya sabes por donde va el asunto con solo encontrar a alguien escondido así y más si era un grupo tan grande como el que es presenciado.

Se mantenía oculto detrás de un árbol, su celebración ante su 'maravilloso' plan hizo su presencia invisible siendo un alivio monumental, porque esos sujetos eran geniales en detectar a alguien, el pobre mapache apenas salió ileso cuando quiso tomar una manzana del árbol que ayuda a esconder su presencia; su respiración era agitada mientras seguía escuchando, el sonido siendo opacado por los gritos aclamando.

"¡Mataremos a la princesa y aquellos quienes se interpongan!" la voz del orador grito con fuerza, alzando su espada en el aire.

Él gritó horrorizado por tal idea, de inmediato cubrió su boca, aterrado de haber demostrado su presencia, pero se había silenciado ante la emoción de los presentes invitados, quienes gritaban emocionados del plan propuesto; él suspiro aliviado, por suerte tampoco eran listos respecto a conservar el silencio, seguro creen estar bien ocultos en la profundidad del bosque; era un mal escondite por mucho, conocía ese bosque luego de extensos recorridos, y no era requerido ser tan observador; marcas de pasos, lugares destruidos, cosas tiradas y abandonadas fueron pistas evidentes de presencia externa a la habitual.

Incluso llegando un poco tarde a la reunión comenzada en la tarde de ese día, escucho lo necesario a pesar de no ser invitado; fue un poco desconsiderado no ser incluido, tomando en cuenta haber sido mencionado en algún punto; se retorció ante ser nombrado como el mago que casi destruyo el reino, eso era muy falso en cuestión a ser un mago, no en parte a destruir el reino, fue real y tomaban parte de su ejemplo; si él solo casi lo consigue, ellos siendo un grupo tienen la victoria asegurada.

Por muy mala suerte no tuvieron en cuenta el ser escuchados y revelar sus planes a un intruso, volviéndose el factor que hará sus planes desmoronarse; decidiendo mejor irse al no ser requerido permanecer, pues era cuestión de tiempo para ser descubierto, y posiblemente asesinado ante la información obtenida; escapo del lugar manteniendo sus pasos lo más silencioso posible.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, apenas poniendo atención al camino, pues era lo más importante, ya se preocuparía más tarde de volver a encaminarse, debía avisar a Rapunzel, advertirle sobre el peligro en que esta…

El mapache colgándose sobre sus hombros casi se cae cuando él se detuvo de manera imprevista, dándose cuenta de cómo la situación empeora mientras sigue pensando.

No puede aparecer en Corona, y aunque llegase a infiltrarse con éxito, nadie le creerá; después de tantos años, ninguno confiara en él, se odiaba tanto por todo lo hecho en el pasado, odiaba todo en ese momento.

Era un criminal, no debían confiar en sus palabras; él no quería verle morir después de todo lo sucedido, era bastante confuso ese sentimiento intentando mezclarse con los acontecimientos anteriores; debía odiar a Rapunzel, lo que ella no hizo por él, no debería ayudarla por ningún motivo si es que ella faltó a su palabra.

Mantuvo sujetando con fuerza la correa del bolso, los pesados sentimientos le mareaban, con la cabeza caída y sus ojos fijos sobre el césped sintiéndose mal ante su análisis rápido de la situación.

"No quiero verla morir" murmuro, sintiendo lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

Él casi lo logró, pero fue su locura y desesperación, ver como ella puede ser feliz, siendo ignorado por completo lo había enloquecido, ella lo ha detenido, lo salvaron de una forma inusual al no dejarle volver; no era como si hubiese algo en Corona para él, al menos ya no. Ahora ella no puede defenderse pues ese mágico cabello se fue años atrás, el problema con las rocas persiste a pesar de eso.

Ir y avisar, era una mala idea, dejar un mensaje, fue posible a ser descartado y tomado como un tipo de broma muy mala, notificar a alguien cercano a la princesa, un enfrentamiento con Eugene y Cassandra donde seguro ellos no le vencerían, pero acabar con algo roto deja la opción fuera de cuestión, avisar personalmente a Rapunzel…

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, preguntándose porque esta imaginando tales terribles ideas, cada una escalando superando a la otra en cuanto mala que era; salvar a Rapunzel desde una mazmorra no es posible, añadiendo que ella no confiara en él, un plan, debe pensar en algo más y debe ser rápido, entonces un pensamiento apareció, oscuro, malvado, lo peor posible a imaginar.

Tan solo mantener la idea en su cabeza lo asustaba, miró al cielo donde la luna brillo se quedó tratando hallar otra respuesta, una mejor solución, su sensatez se fue mientras envejecía, era conclusión y no una pregunta; suspiro con resignación, bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo lleno de pasto, se odia tanto en ese momento.

Ellos quieren matar a la futura reina de Corona, no lo conseguirán si ella no lo es para empezar, en su mente trazo un plan, un terrible plan el cual funcionara por lo mismo; no obtendrán lo deseado, protegerá a Rapunzel incluso cuando todos los habitantes del reino lo odien; esas malvadas personas serán detenidas, si poner a todos a salvo significa robarle la corona a Rapunzel, él lo hará.

Ella lo odiara, sin embargo, no le importa, esa antigua amistad era imposible de recuperar, además de que sospecha de que ese sentimiento hacia él ha existido durante ya bastante tiempo y muy probablemente lo conserva. Mientras menos conozcan más creíble será, los mantendrá a salvo, conseguirá hacerlo, él puede hacerlo.

El mapache colgando tenía miedo por su ferviente mezcla de emociones, sea lo que pensase Varian a Ruddiger no le importaba, siempre y cuando pueda quedarse esta bien para la criatura peluda.

 _'Todo saldrá bien'_ pensó Varian para sí mismo mientras hacia su camino directo al reino, requería llegar primero que esos dementes y tomar control de Corona antes que ellos lo lograran; no hay suficiente tiempo faltando solo algunas semanas para la coronación, confiaba en poder conseguirlo.

Él se convertirá en el rey, se hará el objetivo a matar de aquellas misteriosas personas del bosque, ser enemigo de los habitantes de Corona no era nuevo, se acostumbró a su desprecio con los años transcurridos, a pesar de no haber puesto un pie en sus cercanías en años, eso era un hecho confirmado, solo era requerido escuchar con atención a las personas que encontraba durante su camino y harían breve mención a su existencia, como una especie de rumor, un fantasma, algo inexistente u alguna clase de historia inventada; desafortunado fue en que su existencia era muy real y cercanía mucho más de imaginado, jamás siendo notado o reconocido, se debía ciertamente a su joven edad en aquel tiempo, no es que cambiase mucho.

Para permitirle a la princesa vivir, él sería el malo y estaba bien, porque era por ella, al parecer siempre era por su culpa; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando la circunstancia pasada y la actual. El objetivo ha cambiado, su papel al parecer no y le hizo feliz tener el aborrecimiento de todos y conservar parte de su enojo a las pasadas circunstancias, todo eso siendo fundamental en el viejo rol a desempeñar.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en su cara y siguió avanzando, hubo mucho por hacer, su comportamiento estaba asustando a Ruddiger el cual se escondió en sus hombros, haciéndose bola en su sitio donde colgaba; mientras hace su camino hasta Corona, puede ir metiéndose en el papel, soltó una risa malvada, la cual hizo un profundo eco por el bosque, haciendo parecer que los años no pasaron y nada ha cambiado realmente.

Era perfecto.


	12. Flower and Moonshine

Flower and moonshine.

.

* * *

.

Era un lugar frío, solitario, carente de vida, sin nada o algo alrededor, en ese punto encontrarse en tal lugar sin explicación alguna le aterraría, pero ha estado pasando mucho más de lo deseado, en ese punto no le asusta, llegando a la clara conclusión de que…

"En definitiva estoy soñando" dijo, cansada de encontrarse lo mismo cada vez que va a dormir, siempre el mismo sueño, o tal vez no, pues a la distancia, no tan lejos como pensaba al principio, había alguien más.

"¿Es esto es un sueño?" pregunto una voz conocida mirando al frente, observando aquel paisaje desolado, "Bien, supongo que eso explica bastante en realidad" dijo mirándose las manos, notando que no hay nada sujetándolas.

Pensar en trasportación mágica o algo parecido lo corrompería más que estar prisionero, ya no puede lidiar bien con la magia, lo que implica le hace perder la cordura lentamente, pero por suerte era un sueño, un sueño compartido extraño…

Pensara en como volverse loco con esa información más tarde.

Rapunzel claramente no tomo bien su presencia, incluso siendo un sueño le considero una amenaza, sacando un sartén de quien sabe qué lugar; porque no se cuestionara eso a profundidad, estaba bastante seguro que ella no tenía nada consigo, no quiere pensar en eso, no en ese momento.

"¡Varian!" exclamo ella, agarrando su sartén y apuntando al niño, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto ella.

Él le miró más con disgusto, sobre todo porque ella podía tener algo para defenderse, pero él intento hacer lo mismo; nada ocurrió, suspiro molesto y aparto su vista de ella; cuestionándose qué condiciones son requeridas para manipular ese mundo.

Ella hizo aparecer un sartén de la nada, quizá era ese instinto de sentirse amenazada, desencadenado en un mágico utensilio de cocina; él intento hacer aparecer algo y era decepcionante no poder aparecer algo de manera consciente, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que intentar atacarla, era importante, no puede perder el poco tiempo que tiene en tontas discusiones.

Encogiéndose de hombros, simplemente dijo, "¿Cómo se supone que sepa yo eso, su alteza?", no era despectivo, solo era molesto que interrumpiera su análisis profundo de la situación.

En realidad ni siquiera intento devolver el ataque, si a eso se consideraba al apuntar con un sartén a alguien, solo le dio la espalda, queriendo no pensar en su existencia, al menos en que ambos están en tal lugar, sus fuerzas para pelear en verdad se fueron hace tiempo. Rapunzel le miraba con sospecha, pero él no hará nada, antes no fue útil y no iba a molestarse en interrumpir la tranquilidad que siente, la libertad que no tiene en la realidad.

"¿No es hermoso?" pregunto con una sonrisa la cual ella no podía ver, pero sus ojos brillaban igual a como antes de todos aquellos malos acontecimientos.

Ella puso atención, notando como ya no estaba tan frío, y en verdad era un lugar bonito, rodeado de vegetación silvestre y pequeños insectos voladores, siendo lo contrario a lo primero que vio cuando se hizo consciente del lugar donde estaba.

"Supongo que sí" menciono insegura de cómo responder.

Varian mantuvo su visión sobre el suelo, no sabe cómo decirle todo lo ocurrido, realmente no puede, así que dirá aquello que siempre ha querido, "Lamento tanto lo ocurrido", en verdad lo hace, pero no puede hacer nada ahora, fue tarde para detenerse, no consiguió evitarlo.

Rapunzel se quedó mirando con sorpresa, sin entender de qué hablaba el niño, pero no dijo nada.

"Todo lo que paso", quería intentar decir que no era su culpa, pero su presencia allí está limitada, las palaras que quería decir no pueden ser pronunciadas, provocando que soltara un suspiro agotado, molesto por toda la situación. "Nunca quise que esto pasara"

"¿Te refieres a tu padre?", ella se atrevió a preguntar, lamentándolo casi de inmediato.

La mirada del niño se volvió hacia ella, con una oscurecida expresión hundida en la tristeza, pero no pudo permitirse pensar así, agito la cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos, notando el control que ejerce inconscientemente en el plano.

"Me refería a todo lo que hice" murmuro con tristeza ante lo anterior mencionado por ella.

"¿Por qué lo lamentarías?" ella había mirado su odio, "Casi matas a todos", ella vio ese deseo por cumplirlo.

Ella tenía razón, era una amenaza para todos, sin embargo si lamentaba todo, tanto lo que hizo y aquello hecho por los demás.

"Mi cabello es inútil, cualquier esfuerzo lo fue" era demasiado claro para ambos, debió detenerse, pero simplemente detenerse ya estaba descartado cuando se robó la flor, "¿De verdad que esperabas que sucediera?" todo lo que hizo tuvo consecuencias, las peores de todas.

Varian tenía miedo, en verdad lo sentía, él miro su entorno siendo modificado, Rapunzel manejaba las rocas sin darse cuenta, volviéndose demasiado peligroso estar cerca, quiso alejarse pero termino siendo perseguido por ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta; mientras el retrocedía un paso, ella lo avanzaría, haciendo la distancia entre ambos completamente nula.

"Querías que sintiera tu dolor, querías venganza" ella estaba molesta, cansada de su acto de fingir; no dándose cuenta del miedo de Varian, en como el niño intentaba apartarse de ella, de su ira, deseando con ganas no estar allí, mientras Varian trataba de crear distancia entre ambos, temiendo que ella lo matará, de forma inconsciente, en un sueño, pero de seguro será doloroso y prefiere evitar el riesgo.

"¿Eso era lo que querías?"

Las brillantes rocas puede sentirlas demasiado cerca, sus filosas puntas casi atravesando su cuerpo provocando más estrés y tensión sobre su mente ya inestable, la ira en los ojos de Rapunzel, fue demasiado.

"¡Quería que vinieras!" su grito alejo las rocas que se cernían peligrosamente sobre él, sorprendiendo a Rapunzel, cayendo en cuenta en que casi lo lastima, era un sueño, pero igual.

No puede respirar, los malos sentimientos mezclados con casi morir en un sueño no se mezclan bien en ese momento.

"Prometiste ayudarme y me echaste" él miro al piso, "Estaba bien, elegiste a todos los demás sobre mí, respeto tu decisión, tenías mucho que atender…"

Era era la verdad, dolía, lo entendía en el pasado, pero como el tiempo fue pasando, su comprensión se volvió dolor, convirtiéndose en ira y locura eventualmente.

"Yo no te importe y nunca lo hice, ¿Verdad?", era eso lo que Varian vio cuando comenzó a entender mejor. "Jamás viniste, ¿Sabías que estuve esperando?" pregunto sin esperar una respuesta.

Rapunzel permaneció mirándole, sin atreverse a decir algo.

"Engañándome en que vendrías, que te importaba, que cumplirías tu promesa", siendo demasiado crédulo, creyendo en ella, estaba disgustado por el tema ante todo, por todo y sobre todo consigo mismo, pensando inútilmente que ella llegaría; "Tenía que hacer algo"

"Robando la flor, secuestrando a mi madre" dijo exasperada.

"La flor es tan inútil como tu cabello, pensé que solo quitándote algo importante vendrías y así era", no vino por él, y nunca lo habría hecho, era seguro. "Me obligaste llegar a tales extremos para que vinieras, solo por eso apareciste"

Le dio la espalda, intentando no enfocar la negatividad de esos pensamientos en el entorno que les rodeaba, él era capaz de eso pero no de aparecer un objeto para su defensa, fue frustrante, sus acciones, las acciones de Rapunzel, la verdad…

"No viniste porque te preocupara"

"Me importaba, fui a ti cuando pediste mi ayuda…" dijo refiriéndose a antes de que robara la flor.

"Demasiado tarde" termino de decir por ella.

"¿Por qué no fuiste con alguien más?", ella pensaría, que en una situación de emergencia acudiría a otra persona cuando la primera no está disponible.

"¿Sabes cuánto te quieren los habitantes de Corona?"

La pregunta fue inesperada, no le permitió responder, pues la dejo a ella sin palabras, y él siguió hablando.

"Responderé por ti, no te angusties" se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, sin mirarla, no es capaz; ella hizo lo mismo, quedándose a un lado, manteniendo bastante distancia, por si acaso.

"Y perdona que respondiera tu pregunta con otra"

Una expresión sería, triste y herida permaneció en sus facciones, "Después de que me sacaran a la fuerza, alguien en el castillo decidió decir que 'ataque' a la princesa" dijo mientras enfatizaba haciendo comillas en el aire.

"Nos atacaste…"

"Antes… murmuro con desdén. "Rapunzel, no pude salir de mi casa por temor a que alguien me fuese a saltar encima por 'atacar' a su princesa", sus ojos mostraba terror, "Y paso, varias veces", el simple recuerdo era doloroso.

El niño volvió a suspirar, "Supongo que esa persona tuvo razón", y detestaba que fuera de esa forma, "Soy una amenaza para ti"

"Rapunzel, escucha bien…" su tono se volvió gélido, "Eras lo único a lo que pude aferrarme ante todo lo que paso" la señalo, con su mano temblorosa; no hubo nadie a quien recurrir, la gente le odiaba, nadie le creería, ella era todo y lo único que tenía.

"Eras metafóricamente la luz que me apartaba de la oscuridad, y cuando no viniste, cuando ya no pude creer en ti…"

"Simplemente…" de su boca nada salió, no pudiendo decirle lo ocurrido de nuevo, detestaba el lugar cada vez más, lo más importante que ella debe saber era eso imposible de pronunciar.

Rapunzel lo pensó, antes de conocer al niño, este era muy solitario, solo teniendo a su padre, no hubo amigos, los demás le veían como un extraño, nunca creerían en algo a decir, porque aquellas rocas extrañas eran un secreto.

Ella fue lo único y cuando ella no estuvo, era clara su desesperación, supuso que debió ir antes; Varian había comprendido sus responsabilidades con el reino, aceptando ser dejado de lado, siendo sacado al exterior donde una muerte casi segura esa probable; ella tuvo tiempo de ir y se enfocó en otros asuntos, creyendo en que todo mejoro con la desaparición de la tormenta; vaya grave equivocación.

"Yo también lamento lo ocurrido"

"¿Te refieres a echarme en medio de una tormenta?" dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Y todo lo demás" respondió Rapunzel.

"Está bien", Varian aceptaría eso por el momento, no era lo mejor, pero era suficiente.


	13. The moon wizard

The moon wizard.

.

* * *

.

Frederic y Arianna habían mirado a su hija, la cual tenía un aspecto cansado, su hija no dormía bien en ningún momento, preocupados han hecho consultas con varias personas, médicos que no hallaban nada malo con la princesa, estaba bastante bien de salud en opinión de ellos, dejándoles sin nadie al que recurrir. Los habitantes del reino al igual de asustados, hicieron llegar una valiosa información para los gobernantes de Corona, algo sobre un mago viviendo en una región desolada del reino, un sitio donde nadie se atrevía a ir, temiendo a la ira del único residente del área.

Ambos decidieron ir conociendo los riesgos, pues sin nadie más, debían recurrir a esta misteriosa persona, los guardias quienes les acompañaban permanecieron en los límites establecidos por los pobladores en las cercanías del lugar, los guardias tenían miedo que al no requerir nada de esa persona, provocara disgusto por su intrusión, ya era suficiente con Arianna y Frederic adentrándose en la residencia del mago, los reyes también ayudaron con esa decisión, no tomaran el riesgo, incluso si ese sitio formaba parte del reino.

Mientras se adentran en el lugar, distinguieron varias rocas negras extendiéndose por el terreno, dificultando un poco su avance hasta que finalmente distinguieron un viejo castillo abandonado, adentrándose en él, siendo atrapados en una extraña sustancia morada, siendo incapaces de moverse y sintiendo terror de no poder escapar; Arianna abrazo a su bebe y Frederic a su esposa, manteniéndose cerca y mirando como una densa niebla se extendía por los alrededores.

"¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar?" la voz amenazante resonó por el castillo, mientras una silueta de ojos brillantes y peligrosos merodeaba por la sala.

Esta persona no solo estaba molesta por la irrupción a su hogar, al menos a lo que ahora considera su casa, su disgusto proviene del ser interrumpido de su importante investigación; esas emociones no solo están presentes, también estaba confundido, pues nadie en su sano y tonto juicio se acerca al castillo 'abandonado', le tenían demasiado miedo para siquiera poner un pie sobre el terreno. Hacía tiempo les prohibió la entrada al lugar a los otros residentes, las rocas negras se extendieron por esa área siendo peligrosas para los demás, indestructibles pero manteniéndose solo en ese sitio, aliviando un poco su preocupación respecto a estas; dejo de pensar en eso para analizar a los intrusos.

Frederic abrazó a su esposa, observando como esa persona misteriosa vagaba; el rostro de este no es visible, cubierto por una capucha mezclado con el humo; y aun así se puede sentir su ira mezclándose con disgusto. Arianna se aferró a su hija y se escondió en el hombro de su esposo, ambos sintiendo temor de este.

"Vinimos a ver al mago de la luna"

Ante la mención de ese nombre, una mueca de sorpresa y molestia se presentó en su rostro no visible y su cuerpo se sobresaltó, casi dejando caer su bastón, sin embargo se recompuso optando una postura más amenazante.

"¿Mago?" grito exasperado, aproximándose a los intrusos, "¿Qué me has llamado?" dijo saliendo el humo violáceo, conservando su expresión molesta aunque no visible.

Los reyes intentaron retroceder, recordando su incapacidad de escapar, acercándose más entre ellos, Frederic mantendría a su esposa e hija a salvo de este extraño sujeto. Esta misteriosa persona sujeto el bastón con ambas manos, agachando la cabeza para mirar el piso, suspiró con cansancio, no era culpa de ellos, ellos no saben y seguro han hecho caso a los rumores ridículos merodeando por Corona.

"¿Eres un niño?" mencionaron ambos gobernantes.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso?", en varias ocasiones sucedió que solo por eso deciden ignorarlo; bien, esa gente ha aprendido por las malas a no juzgar ante su apariencia, ahora suelen evitarlo, temerosos de cualquier hechizo que les pudiera lanzar, cosa que no puede, lo hubiese hecho antes; pero viendo bien, ellos no se están marchando, realmente requieren su ayuda o no se van debido a la sustancia morada impide su huida.

"No, no lo hay…" la reina menciono.

"Simplemente era inesperado", término el rey.

Bien, supuso que realmente nadie esperaría eso, por temor de causar su ira nadie venía; por algo el lugar ha sido prohibido y tienen razón respecto a enfurecerle, la ausencia de visitas, con los residentes de Corona tomando sus amenazas en serio; termino provocando la falta de datos respecto a su apariencia, solo recordado por sus cortos avistamientos en el pasado, creando una idea casi falsa a los demás.

Varian realmente era joven pero no ignorante, era conocedor de muchas cosas, mucho más que ellos, ha vivido los últimos años investigando sin un descanso correcto. Varian avanzó hacia donde estaban los intrusos y los liberó; "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La reina se acercó con miedo, sosteniendo a la princesa en sus brazos, "Vinimos a ver porque la princesa está cansada", ella sonó preocupada, manteniendo a su hija con ella, reflejando en su mirada el mismo sentimiento.

Varian arqueo una ceja ante el motivo de ser visitado por los gobernantes del reino, casi considerando que le están engañando y pensando en que su presencia se debe a los rumores respecto a su existencia, la seriedad en sus rostros era una negación a tal pensamiento; "¿No será que no duerme?", él era un científico bastante recluido, no un doctor, se preguntó porque vendrían a él por ese tema.

"Sabemos que no duerme bien, pero ningún doctor puede decir que hay de malo con ella", el rey dijo acercándose a su esposa, mostrando el mismo sentimiento en rostro y voz. "Pensamos en recurrir a un mago…"

"Majestad" interrumpió el niño, poniendo una mano al frente en señal de alto, "Yo no trabajo con magia" reitero ya siendo agotador discutir con el rey, cansado de escuchar lo mismo.

"Por favor, no tenemos a quien más recurrir" la reina suplicó.

 _'Así que era la última opción'_ pensó Varian, se dio media vuelta pasando una mano por su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás, deseando poder arrancarlo y negarse a su petición; era algo bueno ser considerado una opción, pero la última fue un tanto ofensivo, además, nada asegura ser de ayuda; mirando sobre el hombro visualizo a ambos padres preocupados y a la princesa cansada; ella no lloraba, hubo algo inusual en ella, eso fue detectado cuando sus padres dieron un paso sobre el terreno prohibido.

Nuevamente suspiro, rindiéndose por completo, negarse terminara en su posible ejecución, ninguno pierden algo con que él lo intente, "Tal vez no trabaje con magia…" reitero el niño, sabiendo que en el fondo está mintiendo al respecto, aun con molestia presente en su voz; Varian levanto la mano, deteniendo las protesta de ambos gobernantes, "Pero, entiendo del tema" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y con una sonrisa extendió los brazos.

La reina entendió, dejándole a la princesa a Varian; de inmediato comprendiendo lo sucedido, eso explicaba muchas cosas en realidad; no sale mucho de casa para su desdicha, el sentimiento de como la flor fue arrancada de su sitio fue devastador para todos.

Ahora la flor volvió a él, era un sentimiento de alivio mezclándose con el miedo, hubo algo mal, la magia podría estar lastimando a la princesa contaba como opción, pero si fuera verdad ella no estaría allí para empezar. La princesa era un nuevo recipiente para la magia luego de que el rey decidiese arrancar la flor de su sitio, tales acciones siempre tienen consecuencias; una seria expresión se hizo presente en el rostro de Varian, entregando la bebe a Arianna.

"¿De verdad esperabas que al llevarte la flor no habría consecuencias?" interrogo con un sombrío tono.

El rey enfureció con su elección de palabras, sujetando con fuerza al niño y mirándole duramente, "Debes hacer algo, te lo exijo"

Varian le miro fríamente, sin dejar mostrar signos de miedo, no le teme, hay cosas peores afuera, "Se lo dije majestad, no trabajo con magia", dijo mordiendo las palabras al decirlas.

"¡Hazlo!" dijo el rey dejándole caer.

Varian miro con ira al rey, negando con la cabeza, ellos no entenderían, él apenas puede entender, para su propia desgracia él sería el único capaz de encontrar lo incorrecto con la princesa, se levantó del piso y volvió a acercarse a la princesa, agachando su cabeza y ocultándola en su capucha para que evitaran verlo, cerrando los ojos al necesitar concentrarse, buscando el motivo del daño.


	14. The Varian's responsibility

The Varian's responsibility.

.

* * *

.

Recordaba bien aquel día cuando su padre fue a notificar la situación en Old Corona al rey Frederic; su padre mintió al respecto los acontecimientos recientes del lugar, la destrucción se expandió de alarmante manera, siendo imposible seguir viviendo allí sin correr riesgo de ser asesinado por las rocas negras: por suerte para los residentes, el rey accedió a conceder terreno para moverse, permitiéndoles llevar una vida tranquila de nuevo, lejos del camino de destrucción; excepto para alguien en particular, quien se niega a mantenerse en silencio.

Varian se mantenía escondido en su capa, deseando con fuerza no ser reconocido por el resto de los presentes, había cedido a varios su lugar, siendo el último en la fila que se extendía; con suerte puede hablar con el rey de manera civilizada; una a una las personas se fueron retirando, tardo bastante tiempo pero consiguió no ser descubierto por los guardias del castillo u algún habitante de Corona.

Entro a la sala del trono, despidiendo a la penúltima persona estaba el rey sentado, acompañado de su consejero real a un lado; ver a ese hombre hizo enardecer su ira, sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza y oculto su cara dentro de la capucha, debe controlarse a pesar de que ese hombre era responsable en mayor parte de no poder mostrar su rostro en Corona sin ser atacado o repudiado por sus acciones.

"Contrólate" murmuro para sí mismo, sonando aun como un gruñido salvaje, "No ataques al hombre", dijo con sus manos sobre su cara, cubriendo su visión para no ver a Nigel.

Debe hablar con el rey, si salta encima del consejero real no tendrá oportunidad de decirle algo u explicarle los acontecimientos; claramente Nigel tiene algo en contra de Varian, diciendo y esparciendo el rumor de atacar a la princesa.

"¡No!" gruño, debe dejar de pensar así, a ese paso va a atacar al hombre, comenzó a respirar una y otra vez para tranquilizarse.

Esperaba que el rey no tomase tan en serio sus palabras, pues debe tener en cuenta la opinión de Nigel, por eso es su consejero, no era tan bueno, pero era decisión del rey, no hubo nada para ayudar. El rey parece contento con su presencia, por el momento, Nigel le miraba pesadamente, obligándole a esconderse más en la capa; no olvidando sus modales, Varian se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

"Bien, ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto Frederic, ante el silencio extendiéndose por la sala.

Varian quería hablarle, pero temía ser reconocido por el consejero, mirando de reojo a ambas personas delante de él; no deseaba ser reconocido, estaría afuera de la sala antes de poder decir una letra.

"Date prisa, no tenemos todo el día" murmuro Nigel.

"Nigel" reprendió el rey con un tono peligroso, "Deja que hable, puede ser importante" dijo notando el nerviosismo de la persona presente.

El disgusto se mostró en cara del niño ante las palabras del consejero, hasta el rey estaba molesto; Varian si necesita decir algo importante, pero la intervención de Nigel fue un recordatorio bueno, ese hombre no debe reconocerle; tragó saliva, soltando un suspiro y agachando la cabeza para comenzar a hablar.

"Majestad", menciono con una profunda voz, riéndose por lo bajo de la expresión de Nigel llena de desconcierto, Varian está seguro que ese hombre sospechaba de su identidad, "Necesito discutir 'un asunto' con usted", dijo con una voz seria, remarcando el tema de asunto.

El rey comprendió, ordenó al resto de los presentes salir, cuando la sala se despejo casi por completo, el niño miro al consejero, pidiendo de manera silenciosa su salida, el rey aceptó, pidiéndole con la mirada y un leve asentimiento su retirada, el consejero se fue, siendo observado por los últimos presentes; cuando la puerta se cerró, Frederic dirigió su vista al niño y este hizo lo mismo.

"Bien" menciono con un tono oscuro en la voz, "¿Qué sabes tú de ese tema?" pregunto Frederic, sabiendo que sería comprendido sin hablar tan explícitamente del asunto.

"Más de lo que piensa, majestad" dijo Varian revelándole su cara al rey, pudiendo respirar mejor al estar solo ambos presentes, sin el consejero cerca era un alivio, no podría soportar la tensión.

"¿Varian?" preguntó el rey con sorpresa en su tono y la expresión de su rostro.

Era sorpresivo ser reconocido por el rey, nunca ha visto al rey en persona, de cerca y menos dirigirle la palabra con anterioridad; dudaba que el rey y su padre discutiesen tan solo su existencia en algún punto, a menos que fuera para informar el motivo de los desastres ocasionados en Old Corona, el pensamiento le hizo retorcerse por dentro, sintiéndose de inmediato incomodo, temiendo a Frederic por un momento.

El rey salió de su estupefacción, ladeando la cabeza, volviendo a enfocarse en el asunto, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", el rey parecía molesto ante su presencia, y ya no puede pensar en el motivo del disgusto.

Quizá era por las posibles discusiones del rey y su padre, o las quejas dadas por otros aldeanos, tal vez se debe a Nigel y su manía a esparcir falsos rumores; fue así que recordó las palabras de su padre cuando ambos llegaron al castillo esa vez, la corte no era lugar de un niño.

Para desgracia de su padre, del rey, de los habitantes de Old Corona y su propio infortunio, Quirin no está allí para impedirle a Varian presentarse ante Frederic y notificarle la situación del lugar afectado por las rocas negras misteriosas e indestructibles.

"Vine a hablar con usted sobre el asunto, ya se lo dije, majestad" remarco de nuevo la mención del asunto, ahora con su propia voz en tono normal.

"¿Dónde está tu padre?", el rey interrogo, conociendo a Quirin por años sabe que él no permitiría que su hijo se involucrase u exponga al peligro.

La mención de su padre sobresaltó a Varian, por suerte Frederic se lo perdió por completo, "Varian", el rey hablo como un padre molesto, casi como el suyo, no era lo mismo, pero dejo un sentimiento similar, "Este no es un lugar para un niño"

"No me iré" dijo manteniendo su postura y sin moverse del sitio.

"Varian…" el rey sonaba amenazante, siendo incómodo y una señal para retirarse, pero no puede, es tarde ahora.

"Escuche majestad,", no quería ofender al rey con su tono lleno de disgusto por ser regañado, "Sé que no es un lugar donde debería estar…", eso ya lo escucho antes, y no tiene el mismo efecto, de escucharlo tanto en el pasado o porque no era Quirin, Varian no puede decidir.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?", Frederic le exigía una explicación, y una buena, mostrando su desconcierto a su presencia y aquello que pueda saber.

"Porque ahora es mi responsabilidad", Varian dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, con una expresión oscura en sus facciones, mirando el suelo con ojos brillando con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse y apretando las manos, formando puños con ellas.

La mirada de Frederic se oscureció también, comprendiendo el mensaje, Quirin no está más para tomar el cargo, dejándole esa tarea al niño, bien, el rey pensó que vino a pedir ayuda por eso, "No debes preocuparte por eso", la voz del rey saco a Varian de sus pensamientos personales, "Me encargare yo de todo…"

"Creo que malinterpreto mi presencia, su majestad", el niño interrumpió, poniendo una mano en alto en señal de detenimiento, "Como le dije antes, es mi responsabilidad", Varian se aseguró de acentuar la pertenecía de esa tarea, enderezó su postura, mostrándose indoblegable, haber venido al rey no fue para ceder su obligación a otro.

"¿Entonces?", el rey tenía dudas al respecto, acerca de que el niño puede conocer.

"Majestad, las rocas negras son un problema serio", exclamo el niño, poniéndose serio, conservando sus manos en la espalda.

"Le di a tu padre nuevas tierras para que pueda vivir allí"

"Retirarnos a otro lugar no hará desaparecer el problema", Varian alzó la voz ante el trato pactado con anterioridad, recordando las mentiras y el silencio ante las rocas.

"¡Varian!", el rey se molestó ante su alzamiento de voz, pero era inevitable, toda la situación le estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, pero constantemente.

"¡Rapunzel tiene una conexión con esas rocas!" señalo ese punto al rey.

Allí, Varian se dio cuenta en que habló de más, dijo aquello lo cual prometió conservar en secreto, la princesa y sobre todo Cassandra tendrán su cabeza al enterarse.

Varian iba a decir algo para tratar de despistar el tema y cambiarlo, de esa forma tal vez le ignoraría, fingiría demencia por ella, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero miró la expresión de sorpresa de Frederic, más bien, intentando esconder algo, tan similar a su padre cuando mencionaba las rocas, su padre sabia al respecto de ellas; siendo eso suficiente y el silencio bastante revelador; un brillo de compresión apareció en sus rasgos; no era verdad la parte de la cosecha abundante, terreno donde ponerlo y la falta de informe acerca de ello. Fue un código refiriéndose a abundantes rocas negras esparciéndose por el lugar, la solicitud de tierras era para movilizar a los aldeanos y tales informes de cosechas no existen porque el rey se ha encargado de que no lo hagan.

"Y usted lo sabe" termino de decir con un tono gélido, sus palabras conteniendo un gruñido iracundo con un brillo furioso ante el conocimiento que tenía el rey previo a su llegada.


	15. The Demanitus' inheritance

The Demanitus' inheritance.

.

* * *

.

Varian se encaminaba directo al castillo con el propósito de encontrarse con la princesa, respiro profundamente agradecido porque era de noche, esta le permitió escabullirse de casa sin ser notado por su padre, quien no tiene ni idea de su acuerdo con la princesa, y su intención ahora era ir a hablar con ella respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento, estaba emocionado de compartirle muchas cosas y aunque odiase admitirlo, quizá ella no mentía al mencionar la magia, era una mejor explicación antes de perder la cordura.

Sujetó la correa de su bolso, sintiendo como su cabello se movía ante la repentina corriente de aire, algo paso a gran velocidad; fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, dejándole ver a Cassandra y Eugene con expresiones de miedo y preocupación, ambos montados en sus respectivos caballos yendo a una velocidad impresionante, pasando de él sin mirar atrás, pero teniendo el suficiente cuidado de no golpearle.

Se dio media vuelta, mirando como ambos desaparecían en la distancia, su rostro mostro una expresión confundida ante la urgencia de ambos, su atención se dirigió al castillo, dudando entre seguirles o seguir su camino y propósito original, requería ir a buscar a Rapunzel, y volvió a avanzar hacia el castillo hasta que la voz de Cassandra llego a sus oídos traído por la dirección del viento.

"Rapunzel está en peligro…"

Su avance se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y su cuerpo dio media vuelta en automático, como si eso le fuera a permitir analizar mejor esas palabras, aun sin parpadear, aterrándose ante las implicaciones de aquella frase.

Una luz violeta ilumino el cielo, de inmediato comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa dirección, cuando llego al lugar, claramente no ocupo deducir mucho para entender que eran muchas cosas extrañas sucediendo a la vez; Eugene y Cassandra estaban flotando en el aire y discutiendo entre ellos, un espíritu verde controlando a otros para pintar un árbol extraño y brillante con una luz violeta saliendo de este, el cual creaba un portal en el cielo y un extraño ser parecía querer salir de allí. Bien, ahora su mente intenta no romperse ante la revelación de magia, porque se le ha enseñado firmemente que tal cosa no existe, pero ver lo que ve le hace cuestionarse si está dormido u incluso delirando.

Su atención se mantuvo en el cielo, escuchando y tratando de averiguar que hacer, poniendo enfoque en la interacción de todos ellos, buscando que está sucediendo y como detenerlo.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene trato de hablarle, viéndose interrumpido ante el bastón de Sugracha cerniéndose sobre su garganta, evitando cualquier otra palabra a decir.

"No te atrevas a interrumpirla", dijo el espíritu con un malvado tono en su voz.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, dejando a Rapunzel seguir pintando, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo es culpa de esa pintura, Varian salió de su escondite, yendo directamente a la princesa y jaló su brazo lejos del lienzo, alejándole lo más posible, arrastrándola con él; la princesa le siguió y le miro perdidamente, hasta que el brillo del reconocimiento brillo en su mirada.

"¿Varian?", sonaba tan vacío de emociones que daba miedo tan solo ser reconocido por ella.

Sugracha golpeo su bastón contra el suelo, reactivando el control que tiene sobre Rapunzel, pero Varian no le soltó, impidiendo que regresará a pintar, ella volteo atrás, buscando la pintura sin terminar, tratando de zafarse del agarre, sin embargo él no le permitirá irse.

"Rapunzel, mírame", las palabras del niño hicieron a la princesa y a los otros voltear a verle; tan perdida como estaba al principio y los demás en un estado similar, Los demás dejaron caer los pinceles, justo al terminar con sus respectivos lienzos, sintiéndose confundidos con los acontecimientos; Sugracha no se molestó en reactivar el control sobre ellos, su propósito ha sido cumplido, pero querer la obediencia de la princesa era imposible, ella no le hace caso, Eugene y Cassandra cayeron al suelo ante la concentración del espíritu en tomar el control, siendo inútil, todos se dedicaron a mirar la interacción llevada entre la princesa y el niño.

"No lo hagas", fue lo único que dijo.

Rapunzel también dejo caer el pincel, justo en ese momento, Varian fue a ella y le abrazo, feliz de conseguir su atención, recibiendo una respuesta similar de parte de ella, los demás corrieron y se acercaron, preguntando si estaban bien, olvidándose de momento del espíritu malvado flotando a algunos metros sobre ellos.

Sugracha no puede entender porque su control no vuelve, sobre los que lo tenían antes ni esos dos intrusos atrevidos, miro la pintura sin terminar, y como el niño se acercaba peligrosamente a esta, sosteniendo un extraño frasco brillante en su mano, un plan rápidamente se formó en su mente y se acercó al niño, deteniéndole en el momento justo antes de que pudiera destruir la pintura.

"No lo hagas", ordenó de manera tranquila y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Varian, paralizando el cuerpo del niño, borrando cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Sugracha agarro el pincel del suelo, poniéndolo en la mano del niño, acercando el pincel al lienzo, "Termina la pintura por ella…", ordenó, dejando al niño realizar la tarea otorgada.

La mano derecha era temblorosa y la izquierda se alejaba del lienzo, "No…", murmuro, con una mirada perdida hacia el portal violeta, negando levemente con la cabeza, dejo la mano caer, manteniendo la mano derecha levantada, tratando de destruir la pintura.

"Se un buen niño…", Sugracha acaricio la cabeza del niño, pasando por alto en como sintió dolor al hacerlo, "No querrás que ellos salgan heridos, ¿Verdad?", ella menciono volviendo a levantar la mano del niño hasta el lienzo.

Varian dirigió su poca atención a ellos, aquellos que antes estaban bajo el control, mirando el miedo de sus ojos y suspirando en rendición; el espíritu golpeo el suelo con su bastón, hundiendo al niño en un completo control, haciendo que terminara la pintura.

"Varian…", murmuro Rapunzel, asustada de lo retorcido que era la situación ahora.

Eugene abrazó a la princesa; todos deseaban poder hacer algo, detener al niño de terminar, ninguno de ellos iba a hablar, cuando Eugene trato algo similar, casi termina muriendo, ninguno se arriesgaría por el niño y eso, en el fondo de su consciencia era lo esperable y preferible que hicieran; poner a los otros en peligro fue culpa suya, no dejaría a otros tomar tal riesgo por él, era mejor ser obediente y acatar la orden dada por Sugracha.

Mientras seguía pintando, la energía que salía del lienzo que terminaba se volvió de color azul, llegando al portal y volviéndolo inestable, el espíritu dejo de celebrar el retorno de su maestro, girando para ver cuál era el motivo; el niño estaba usando como pintura el líquido azul del frasco, ese fue el motivo.

"Detente, ¿Qué se supone que haces?", le grito, queriendo detenerlo.

El niño no hizo caso, sus ojos azules sin emoción alguna se dirigieron al espíritu, quien se estremeció ante tal carencia de sentimientos y la familiaridad de tal rostro, los otros presentes no pudieron evitar mostrar su sorpresa ante como el niño le respondió, ninguno entendió pero la expresión oscurecida de Sugracha indicaba comprensión en cierto grado, en como el niño le contesto en un idioma antiguo sin parpadear en algún momento.

 _"¿No me ordenaste terminar la pintura?",_ dijo Varian sin necesidad de apartar la vista de Sugracha para seguir pintando, con un tono oscuro, aunque incomprensible para los otros, sonaba tan oscuro como era.

Sugracha enfureció con ese descaro tan familiar e irritante, no supo dónde ubicarlo pero nada bueno venia de la poca importancia dada a su presencia, como si morir era insignificante para el niño, ignorando sus palabras, pintando aun sin darle relevancia al peligro al que se expone al ignorarla.

 _"Estas mintiendo, nos matarás a todos cuando termine lo que pediste…"_ , su atención se volvió hacia el dibujo del árbol, mirando periféricamente a los demás.

Nadie más pudo verlo, porque se situaron a un lado mirando y sin decir nada; el niño sostuvo el pincel entre sus temblorosas manos, haciendo que por este atravesara una energía azul y modificando las características del pincel, volviendo sus cerdas en una punta metálica, los ojos del niño se dirigieron a Sugracha, emitiendo una luz del mismo color.

Sugracha temía, el portal era inestable por lo que hubiese hecho el mocoso, no pudo permitirle hacer nada, "¡Detente, niño!", ordenó, sin saber la mala elección de palabras que hizo.

 _"¡No soy un niño!",_ Varian le miro con sorpresa y odio, él agarró el pincel y lo clavó sobre el lienzo, volviendo el portal más inestable aun. _"¡Yo voy a detenerte!",_ acerco ambas manos a su pecho, rompiendo el lienzo y desapareciendo por complete el portal, creando una onda de energía violeta que tiro a todos al suelo.

Varian cayó al suelo, Rapunzel ignorando el peligro corrió a su amigo, seguida de Eugene y Cassandra; la princesa lo sostuvo en sus brazos, buscando cualquier daño sobre el niño, ella suspiro aliviada ante como Varian despertaba y le sonreía.

"¿Estas bien?", Rapunzel pregunto sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que sí, su alteza", dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

Todos en su emoción y conversación olvidaron algo importante, Sugracha seguía estando presente, viendo la interacción de los humanos con disgusto, su atención se enfocó en el niño que la princesa sostenía con cariño; Sugracha se sorprendió ante la sonrisa del niño, comprendiendo el sentimiento de familiaridad anterior, demasiado característica para estar cometiendo un error, tan improbable como fuera…

Esa era la misma sonrisa idiota de felicidad de _él…_

Le faltaba su descaro característico y su tono sarcástico en su voz, sin embargo lo reconocería donde fuera, las similitudes fueron evidentes, era imposible descartar la verdad que ve; ellos no vieron ese proceso de pensamiento, en como el espíritu seguía presente y miraba con sorpresa a todos y tal emoción se convirtió en odio dirigido a Varian, ninguno lo notó.


	16. I never be alone

I never be alone.

.

* * *

.

Varian se dirigió a su laboratorio recién reconstruido, feliz y en parte aliviado de apartarse del resto de personas, ninguno de ellos hablo cuándo comenzó a alejarse, ni siquiera su padre dijo algo, seguro se sienten felices ante su retirada, dejándole ir sin ninguna objeción, al entrar a su laboratorio los demás siguieron realizando sus actividades y el ruido del exterior volvió.

Cerró la puerta y suspiro aliviado, siendo recibido por el mapache que se ha establecido en el interior, era adorable tener compañía en el solitario lugar donde suele encerrarse más tiempo de lo saludable; esta vez tiene el pretexto perfecto para mantenerse alejado de los demás, aunque ninguno de los otros u siquiera su padre conociera el motivo, preferible mantener el secreto para sí mismo y conservarse con vida.

Su mano agarro su propio cuello, sintiendo como el aire se iba de repente, costándole respirar por el momento, inhalo entrecortadamente y exhalo de manera similar; la amenaza de Cassandra sigue fresca en su memoria, y no quiere morir, está feliz de seguir con vida, ante de la ira de su padre, de los residentes en Old Corona y el no terminar en prisión le daba un alivio imposible a describir, su agradecimiento era hacia la princesa y su intervención a una posible ejecución ante el desastre ocasionado por sus inventos, con miradas asesinas sobre él y la decepción de su padre eran aterradores, recordaba ir corriendo a la princesa y abrazarle con miedo a soltarla.

Iba a ser agradecido y ser de ayuda a la petición de la princesa Rapunzel, buscaría información respecto al cabello con características indestructibles; camino por el laboratorio, escondido entre varios escombros recogidos con anterioridad, en un rincón hayo una hoja de papel sobreviviente a la explosión principal, eran los resultados de las pruebas realizadas al cabello dorado de la princesa.

La información contenida no era algo que no supiera ya, indestructible por completo, material desconocido, allí su pensamiento se detuvo, negándose a creer en la magia, antes la princesa trato de curar una herida que él mismo se provocó ante su descuido, cantando una melódica canción, sería tan fácil aferrarse a la idea de que no miente en eso, ambos, el camaleón y Rapunzel dan constancia de esa capacidad, y no quiere pensar que ella miente, porque para comenzar eso no tendría razón.

En una noche, pocas semanas atrás, el cabello con su característica longitud volvieron, dejando en evidencia que otro motivo para eso no puede ser, él golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, todo lo que creía se desmoronaba sin poder evitarlo.

No, debe haber una razón completamente racional aun sin descubrir, la magia era tan, no supo cómo pensarlo u describirlo, está fuera de su área de confort en cuanto a tema de investigación recurrente, suspiró, no, no dejará de buscar una respuesta, debe ser de utilidad para la princesa, dejó la hoja con los resultados sobre la mesa, en eso que iba a buscar su recopilaciones documentos importantes para seguir investigando, el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar, ocasionando que el mapache recién nombrado saltase encima del niño, y que Varian cayera al suelo.

Del suelo broto una estructura triangular, brillando en una luz azul mientras aparecía y perdiendo su brillo gradualmente, tanto el mapache como el niño miraban sorprendidos lo recién ocurrido, si no se desmayaba era porque era imposible, debe estar imaginando cosas, aunque no ha entrado con ningún compuesto peligroso en los últimos días; el mapache parece igual de conmocionado, si eso era verdad, quizá no está sumido en un delirio como cree.

Vaian se levantó del suelo aun con el mapache aferrándose a sus hombros, torciendo el rosto en una mueca por las filosas garras de la criatura clavándose en él, una vez estando de pie se dirigió a la extraña estrechura triangular, mirándola un momento antes de entrar en pánico, su padre lo va a matar, debe deshacerse de lo que sea que fuese esa cosa antes de que su padre apareciera, trato de empujarla con sus manos, un esfuerzo inútil.

Bien, deberá destruirla, sacó al mapache de sus hombros y salió del laboratorio, la peluda criatura siguió escuchando varios objetos metálicos chocar entre ellos, luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, Varian regreso a la habitación trayendo consigo un hacha, arrastrándola por el suelo ante su peso y sin romper el suelo.

"¿Por qué esta un hacha en el laboratorio?", preguntó en voz alta mientras avanzaba a la estructura extraña.

Eran de esas cosas que tienes guardadas en algún rincón sin saber cómo realmente han llegado allí o porque tendrías tal cosa en primer lugar, pero estaba allí e iba a ser útil, levantó el hacha todo lo posible que le era y golpeando esa puntiaguda estructura con la intención de destruirla.

Soltó el hacha cuando esta impacto contra la formación inusual, dejando caer el arma y mirando como ahora la hoja se ha doblado, sin hacer daño alguno a la que ahora denominara como una roca, a falta de una palabra mejor para darle descripción, miro entre el hacha doblada, esperando que su padre no la fuese a buscar en el futuro cercano porque no sabrá cómo explicarle el doblez del hacha, y poniendo atención a la roca negra sobresaliente del suelo.

Indestructible.

La palabra atravesó su mente, conectando la similitud de características de esa roca extraña y el cabello de la princesa, bien, él realizaría pruebas sobre la roca para averiguar que era, aunque seguro tendría el mismo resultado, aparto la idea de su mente, sería inútil; recogió una libreta de la mesa, comenzando a apuntar lo recién ocurrido, como la estructura era aparentemente indestructible, cuestionando si tiene que ver con Rapunzel y si podría cuestionarle algún hecho desencadenante, porque el cabello mágico no aparece nuevamente sin motivo, seguro era algo indebido a mencionar, no quiere más problemas, quizá cuestionar directamente no era el mejor curso de acción.

Paso a escribir lo que conoce respecto a la flor mágica, y según las propiedades poseídas por esta, tenía sentido la desaparición de la princesa pensando en eso, algo así puede ser codiciado, pero interrogar a la princesa al respecto queda fuera de cuestión, cualquier cosa sería difícil para recordar, deberá investigar por su cuenta, sabiendo los datos valiosos escondidos por la princesa y su dama de compañía, porque están escondiendo algo.

Esa mirada cómplice entre ellas cuando Eugene entró preguntando con exaltación no pudo pasarla desapercibida, por eso le mostro su propio secreto para empezar, aliviar la tensión del ex ‑ladrón respecto a las pruebas realizadas durante ese momento, lo hizo para que este no se sintiese excluido de la situación; él sabe cómo se siente el que alguien te oculte algo, su propio padre lo hace, no sabe el motivo o cual puede ser ese dichoso peligroso secreto, lo prefiere de esa manera, saber a veces trae problemas, evitarlo era lo mejor, no quiere enterarse de nada respecto a esa verdad oculta.

Se acercó a la roca, observando como su imagen se reflejaba en ella, le sonrió a su reflejo y este hizo lo mismo, añadió a la lista la característica reflejante de las rocas, pensando en el brillo azul que tenía la roca cuando broto del suelo, quizá el cabello de la princesa brilla de manera similar, quizá emitiría un brillo dorado, luego averiguaría eso, era agradable obtener información, no la más útil y no era mucha, sin embargo era un progreso, eso era satisfactorio, no era una búsqueda estancada, puede hallar las respuestas sin volverse loco ante las verdades contradictorias cruzando su mente.

Ruddiger volvió a subírsele encima a Varian, el cual se ha rendido en mantener afuera al mapache, le hizo realmente feliz tener compañía, quizá su padre no se enojara, después de todo no era culpa suya la aparición de la extraña roca, solo era una, así que no habrá problema de momento, aunque quizá era razonable avisarle a su padre por si acaso, comenzó a salir del laboratorio cuando el suelo volvió a temblar, provocando que Varian se aferrase a la manija de la puerta con fuerza para evitar caerse y al mapache a aferrase a sus hombros para no impactar contra el suelo, él ignoro el dolor ocasionado ante las garras del mapache, comprendiendo la reacción natural a sujetarse con fuerza, por doloroso que era.

Varian giro la cabeza, mirando como la roca emitía una luz azul y como otras rocas parecidas brotaban del suelo, uniéndose a la primera, juntándose en un extraño racimo, todas las rocas emitían un intenso brillo azul, una energía del mismo color se filtró por el suelo, uniéndose y formando una columna, posteriormente tomando una forma.

El brillo volvió a desvanecerse, dejando en medio del laboratorio una réplica del niño, aunque no exactamente igual, los colores que componen su forma son solo tres, con el cabello y camisa de color azul, piel blanca y el resto era negro, además de estar flotando sobre el suelo, con su apariencia casi trasparente, como si fuera una ilusión o pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento; Varian sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, si era debido a la energía extraña remanente en la habitación o ver un duplicado de sí mismo, no sabrá darle el motivo correcto quizá era ambos y con una tercera razón de por medio.

El mapache miraba entre el Varian situado enfrente y sobre el que está colgándose, confundido, asegurándole al niño no estar delirando de nuevo, era bueno tener una confirmación de eso, se mantuvo alejado, ambos lo hicieron, era racional alejarse de lo desconocido y una potencial amenaza, no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza al ver como la copia fantasmagórica abrió los ojos, mirándole de vuelta en una manera fría y vacía, era aterrador ver tal expresión o mejor dicho carencia de estos, sobre todo en su propio rostro.

Bien, allí va su cordura, cualquier cosa dicha antes por él y por otros en negación a la magia no tienen significado alguno ahora, nada mejor para explicar lo que ve, la magia existe, por mucha negación en el pasado deberá aceptar la idea, convivir con la idea y procesarla sobre todo, porque enloquecerá si no lo hace y rápido, esperando no morir por culpa de la copia de sí que le miraba aun, sin pestañear, como si una corriente de aire estuviese constantemente golpeándole; preguntándose en cual acción tomar.


	17. Royal protection

Royal protection.

.

* * *

.

Era un día precioso afuera, las aves de color azul revoloteaban por el cielo carente de nubes que bloquearan el sol, claro que hubo nubes, pero estas no evitaban que la luz iluminara los alrededores, el aire era fresco y con esa corriente de aire venia una linterna flotando; esta fue rápidamente divisada por el grupo quien se enfocó en capturar la interna, Rapunzel la atrapo al momento, revisando en su interior por algún mensaje, y tal cual, en el interior hubo un rollo de papel, lo saco y dejo ir la linterna.

Rapunzel desenrollo el papel, quedándose sorprendida por su descubrimiento y sin palabras ante lo que ve, sus amigos, ante el inusual silencio, se miraron un momento, decidiendo quien hablaría con ella.

"Hey Blondie, ¿Qué tienes allí?", pregunto Eugene, acercándose hasta Rapunzel para averiguar la razón de su silencio.

Eugene habiéndose acercado lo suficiente también se quedó en silencio, ambos miraban el papel intentando descubrir el misterio detrás de su existencia y llegada; ya el resto sintiéndose impaciente, decidieron mirar por si mismos mejor, pues parece que Eugene no resolvió el misterio, solo volvió más tensa la situación, dejando la interrogante a que estaba escrito en el papel para dejar a la princesa tan quieta y callada, lo cual también afectaría a Eugene.

Cassandra le arrebato el papel a Rapunzel queriendo saber qué era eso que los tenía tan absortos, mirando de una vez por todas el dichoso papel, viendo que estaba en blanco, no hubo nada escrito sobre él, le dio media vuelta buscando en el reverso algún dato, nada.

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos porque el papel carece de algún escrito, mientras tanto Adira solo se limitaba a observar como discuten, no escucha bien lo que ellos están diciendo, pero perece ser que la princesa ha recibido un mensaje, nada que le concierna a ella, por eso no le dio importancia hasta que las palabras de Cassandra fueron escuchadas.

"¿Quién te enviaría un papel en blanco?", la voz de la dama de honor llego hasta donde estaba Adira.

Adira de inmediato llego corriendo y arrebatándole el papel a Cassandra, quien estaba renegando ante lo grosero que era eso y Eugene echándole en cara que ella hizo algo similar con Rapunzel no hace mucho tiempo; mientras ellos discutían acaloradamente, con Rapunzel y Lance intentando calmar su pelea, Adira se enfocó plenamente sobre el papel, solo hubo un motivo por el cual un papel completamente en blanco aparecería, un único remitente con la capacidad de hacerlo.

Un rugido sonó bastante lejos, pisadas pesadas también fueron audibles; Cassandra y Eugene dejaron de discutir y Adira dejo de visualizar el papel, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía tal sonido tan salvaje, desde la lejanía pudo visualizarse un intruso, sabiendo que era imposible vencer al enemigo, comenzaron a subir a la caravana y escapar a toda velocidad, su anterior enfrentamiento con Héctor en definitiva no le cayó bien a ninguno, no tomarían el riesgo de permanecer y ser susceptibles a ser atados.

Todos se alejaron a gran velocidad mientras Héctor se acercaba subido en su rinoceronte y acompañado de sus dos binturongs, Adira no se molestó en moverse, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta ella, bajando de su rinoceronte y asomándose encima del hombro de Adira para ver qué era eso en sus manos.

"¿Qué se supone que tienes allí?", pregunto calmadamente.

"Un mensaje en blanco", respondió Adira, mostrándole mejor el papel sin ninguna palabra en él.

Ambos sabían las implicaciones de un papel con tales características, y estaban impacientes por saber más.

"¿Qué dice?", volvió a preguntar Héctor, conteniendo su emoción.

Adira extendió su mano libre, pidiendo que le entregara algo, Héctor comenzó a rebuscar en sus pertenecías, hallando rápidamente una esfera de color azul, la cual agitó con fuerza, haciendo que la misma emitiera una brillante luz; ambos se dirigieron debajo de un árbol para que el sol brillante no interfiriese con la luz de la esfera.

Ya estando en la sombra, el papel revelo un mensaje, palabras escritas sobre el papel mostrándose con la luz azul y como sospechaban ambos, el mensaje no era para la princesa Rapunzel, sino para ellos; aunque la letra era diferente de lo esperado, más elegante, más preocupante era distinguir que el remitente no fue quien esperaban, ambos se pusieron a leer el contenido en un angustioso silencio.

.

 _Queridos Adira y Héctor…_

 _._

Comenzando con eso ya podían sentir una mala espina proveniente del mensaje, la señal de alerta disparándose por sus mentes, jamás incluiría tal tipo de introducción en una carta sin ser sospechoso, en definitiva no era lo esperado, siguieron leyendo.

.

 _Ha pasado un tiempo, no tienen que asustarse porque conozca sus respectivos nombres…_

.

'Es demasiado tarde para eso…" ambos pensaron en silencio, pero continuando con la lectura.

 _._

 _Él me ha contado el método para escribir un mensaje el cual solo ustedes dos pudieran leer, pues sería riesgoso que alguien más lo leyera, es complicado escribir sin ver bien lo redactado, pero es divertido, además, así pueden confiar en mis palabras y sabrán que me dirijo a ustedes únicamente._

.

Un texto invisible, algo secreto para transmitirse mensajes entre sí, sin ser divisados por el enemigo, siendo un método útil y único de mensajería, era evidente que solo entre ellos podrían crear un mensaje con tales características, era confiable, él no pasaría tal conocimiento a cualquier persona, siguieron con la lectura, quedando algo impactados por la revelación de información y sintiéndose valorados con sus acciones, conservando una sonrisa en sus rostros, distinguiendo quien era el remitente, era la reina Arianna, sus palabras llenas de calidez hacia ellos los hizo felices.

 _._

 _También me revelo todo respecto a sus acciones y las intenciones verdaderas detrás de ellas; debo admitir que me sorprendió tal_ _revelación, no esperaba que llegará a tales extremos para conseguir que Rapunzel abandonara Corona, me ha sido revelado simultáneamente lo que están haciendo ustedes en el posible momento que lean esto, están guiando actualmente a mi hija hasta el Dark Kingdom con la intención de solucionar el problema con las rocas negras, por eso les agradezco como la están resguardando._

.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos de haber sido descubiertos, estaban seguros y podían jurar que esa noche no había nadie en los alrededores, ser descubiertos por Arianna era un alivio, pues en caso de ser otra persona, las consecuencias pudieron volverse terribles, creando un enfrentamiento prematuro con el reino de Corona, ninguno quería eso, y agradecían a la reina por no hablar sobre su intromisión al castillo.

 _._

 _Ha estado bien durante este tiempo, debo también admitir que fui a verlo justo cuando ustedes tres estaban conversando, realmente no podía creer la facilidad con la cual Adira abrió la celda, él pudo haber escapado y aun así decidió permanecer aquí, me contó cuales son los motivos detrás de ello, se sentía más seguro permaneciendo encerrado que salir al mundo más allá de los muros de Corona, pero temo que debo notificar que tal sentimiento ya no puede seguir existiendo más._

.

Recordaban la larga conversación tenida con Varian, el cómo se rehusó a abandonar la celda del castillo, por mucho que insistieron, no lograron convencerle, el niño se sintió seguro dentro del castillo, incluso siendo un prisionero, la preocupación y el miedo de Héctor y Adira se iba extendiendo conforme las palabras de la reina eran leídas, solo hubo motivos peligrosos para que un sentimiento de protección fuera erradicado así, y no fue agradable descubrir las sospechas tenidas con anterioridad.

 _._

 _Mi esposo, el rey Frederic ha emitido un juicio y una condena de muerte para Varian, no pude tener autoridad en esto, trate de manipular la situación, pero ni mi esposo escuchaba ninguna de mis objeciones, ni Varian intento abogar para defenderse, seguro sabiendo tan bien como yo que no le creerían ninguna palabra, he estado retrasando la condena todo lo que puedo, pero no puedo seguir manteniéndole a salvo, intente dejarle escapar y se rehúsa a hacerlo, dice que ellos se enterarían quien le ayudo y no desea meterme en algún problema._

.

Sí, eso sonaba como Varian, tan terco y aferrado a no dejar el castillo, incluso si sabe que permanecer allí terminara con su muerte, ellos no esperaban tal tipo de condena, quizá mantenerle encerrado de por vida era extremo, han cometido un error al pensar que el reino mantendría a salvo al niño, ellos serían responsables si llegase a morir; Héctor tenía una expresión sombría en su cara, Adira también, apenas controlándose lo suficiente para no destruir el papel, pues debían saber todo el contenido.

 _._

 _Es tan buen niño, pero no puedo hacer mucho por él ante la condena dada por la corte y mi esposo; necesito pedirles que regresen a Corona y saquen a Varian del reino, tratare de seguir retrasando su muerte mientras me sea posible, por favor, se los suplico como la persona a quien le revelo la verdad, apresúrense, no se cuanto más pueda durar mi protección._

 _Reina Arianna de Corona._


	18. Who I am?

Who I am?

.

* * *

.

¿Cómo había salido todo tan mal?

Era la pregunta que consumía la mente de la princesa de largo cabello dorado, en un momento, su mano se extendía con la intención de alcanzar la Moondrop, al siguiente Cassandra le arrebato la piedra celeste y la tomó en su respectiva mano, cuando pregunto la razón, menciono algo sobre su destino, sujetándola con fuerza, queriendo tomar el control de ese poder; lo que Rapunzel y Eugene no esperaban, y mucho menos Cassandra pudo predecir fue a la roca salir de su agarre, flotando por la habitación y golpeando las paredes de la sala como una pelota saltarina, tal acción destruyo varias de las rocas, cuando perdió velocidad, se quedó flotando allí principio del pasillo.

Cassandra y Rapunzel corrieron para alcanzarla, sin embargo una oscura pesadez les detuvo, haciendo imposible seguir avanzando, un estruendo resonó desde el exterior y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, una sombra entró, trayendo consigo una neblina violeta, quien era fue un misterio, este ser se acercó a la Moondrop, extendiendo su propia mano.

"¡Detente!", Rapunzel exclamo, pero los oídos de este ser no escucharon su petición.

La figura encapuchada en un momento agarró la Moondrop, sin tener dificultad para sostenerla, un sentimiento de decepción provenía de este, transmitiéndoles la sensación, y al siguiente momento todo se volvió oscuro; cuando Rapunzel despertó no pudo moverse, estaban atrapados, la neblina violeta se extendía por la sala del trono, y las rocas negras salvajemente crecieron en las paredes, algunas formaban una especie de trono extraño y allí se sentaba su atacante.

Mirando a su alrededor, Rapunzel vio a los demás de sus amigos y Cassandra atrapados de manera similar, Eugene estaba lejos para verificar si estaba bien, cualquiera está lejos del alcance, volviendo imposible la opción de ayudarse mutuamente a escapar, las dudas consumen la mente de la princesa, el motivo de porque Cassandra haría eso con la Moondrop era un cuestionamiento interesante, no tiene el tiempo suficiente para analizar el tema, debe encontrar la manera de escapar.

"Rapunzel…", la voz de Eugene era débil y la princesa tuvo ganas de estar cerca, al menos para averiguar porque suena tan cansado.

Cassandra parece molesta, dirigiendo su mirada a donde ella la tiene, pudieron ver a la figura encapuchada sosteniendo la Moonstone, sus ojos eran imposibles de ver, que piensa es un misterio, en su mano sostiene el ópalo, flotando con una tranquilidad y emitiendo un débil brillo; Rapunzel agacho la mirada, observando que los retiene a todos, enredaderas verdes, una sensación de deja vu le invadió, recordando el pasado, ideo un plan para escapar.

 _"Wither and decay…",_ la voz de la princesa hizo eco en la sala, llamando la atención de los que están conscientes y el misterioso ser sentado en su sitio respectivo.

El cabello de la princesa se volvió negro, consumiendo la luz de las enredaderas verdes poco a poco, _"End this destiny…"_ , las raíces se consumieron, sin embargo en el rostro de los otros presentes se comenzó a demostrar agonía, tomando por sorpresa a la misteriosa entidad, quien miro con sorpresa lo que sucede.

 _"Break these earthly chains…",_ en como continuaba cantando, algo está mal, miro los alrededores, dirigiendo su visión a la princesa, en como sus ojos se volvieron negros, en como lastima a los demás al emitir su canto.

 _"And set the spirit free…",_ oh no, no iba a dejarle terminar o continuar con lo que hace, a una velocidad impresionante llego hasta la princesa, impidiendo que dijera algo más.

Con el tiempo, los demás fueron relajando sus expresiones, eliminando el dolor sentido con anterioridad, soltó un suspiro, preguntándose que está pensando la princesa al hacer eso, su libertad a la costa de los demás, "Detente allí, princesa", dijo con una voz tranquila, aunque molesta ante lo presenciado antes; Rapunzel recupero la conciencia, presenciando a su capturados, los fríos ojos mirándole de forma desaprobatoria, causándole una sensación de culpabilidad.

"¿Es que acaso quiere ver morir a todos aquí?", pregunto señalando a los otros presentes en la sala, poniendo atención a los amigos de la princesa; un hechizo de muerte, nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa, miro con dureza a Rapunzel, provocando que esta se estremezca, sin embargo, él no demostró ninguna felicidad por eso.

"Sé que tienes deseos de muerte, pero no arrastres a otros contigo", aunque internamente supuso que era muy tarde para la sugerencia, su viaje y los peligros existentes en este era el mejor ejemplo.

Las personas cada vez más enloquecen, desconoce que planeaba la joven de cabello corto y negro, ella le mira con odio, pero no lo siente ni le da importancia, él comenzó a alejarse, con eso Rapunzel se levantó con el máximo sigilo posible, caminado lentamente detrás de él; varias enredaderas salieron volando, golpeando contra el suelo y rompiéndolo, quedando en los lados de la princesa, la cual miro con terror lo cerca que estaban de hacerle daño.

"Muy mala decisión princesa", dijo aun sin mirarla, dándole la espalda y siguiendo caminando al lugar donde antes se sentó, "No volveré a atarles si no se atreven a escapar", las enredaderas desaparecieron de la sala, dejándola libre del brillo verdoso.

Adira visualizo su espada, si pudiera acercarse sin ser visible, su mano comenzó llegar a ella, faltaba poco para que sus dedos la tocaran, sin embargo la espada salió volando de su mano, la cual impacto contra el suelo; el arma termino en manos enemigas, mejor dicho mano, su capturado la atrapo con una mano y tenía sentido el brillo que emitió al entrar en contacto y como esta se alejó de su mano, era una roca negra después de todo y, él tiene la Moonstone, es capaz de controlarla.

Él enterró la espada en el suelo, mirando con odio a Adira, "No le sucederá algo bueno para quien se atreva…", advirtió gélidamente, matando cualquier intención de tratar, ella será la excepción, no trato de escapar, solo de alcanzar una espada, hay brechas, las aprovechara.

"¿Por qué harías eso?", la débil voz de Eugene murmuro, aun siendo audible en la silenciosa sala, él parece estar más afectado por ese extraño hechizo.

"La princesa de allí ha demostrado que hará cualquier cosa para ser libre", señalo con su dedo acusador a la princesa, "Incluso si eso lleva a hacerles daño y matarlos", por alguna razón sonaba decepcionado, pero quizá deliran con encontrar alguna emoción en este ser.

"¿Por qué haces esto?", pregunto Rapunzel con valentía, refiriéndose a capturar a todos y robar la preciosa piedra azul.

"¿Por qué?", volvió a repetir con burla, pero internamente se tomó en serio la interrogante, buscando por sí mismo una respuesta, para quizá dársela a ella y los otros en la sala.

No hizo falta pensarlo tanto, hubo una y muchas razones detrás de sus acciones, así que usara la que haría enfadar más, "¡La señorita loca de allá iba a cometer una locura!", exclamo apuntando a Cassandra.

"Bastardo…", murmuro la dama de compañía, molesta por el insulto.

"Vaya, me duele", dijo con una mano en el pecho, fingiendo que iba a desmayarse del supuesto daño ocasionado, "Que ingratos son, pero, ¿Cómo podrían saber las consecuencias de la estupidez humana?", ahora, todos se sienten ofendidos con eso, aunque iba más enfocado a Cassandra con eso, a lo que ella trato de hacer.

"¡Por supuesto que sabemos que implicaría!", Adira reclamo desde su lugar.

"Ara…", su voz salió débil, inentendible para los otros, siendo un simple murmullo personal casi sin significado u importancia. "Entonces dime…", pidió, retándola a sorprenderle con una respuesta correcta.

"Todo sería destruido", fue la simple respuesta.

"Casi en lo cierto", felicito con orgullo por ella, pero se ha equivocado en algo.

Una vez más mostro la Moonstone en su mano, está emitiendo un brillo tranquilo y débil, "Es verdad todo en respecto al caos, la destrucción y aquello arraigado a la naturaleza de la Moonstone", su mano libre señalo los alrededores, "Miren este lugar, es el claro ejemplo del poder del ópalo"

"Si ella interviene, ese poder cambiar y podrá ser usado para lo contrario", la atención de todos se enfocó en la princesa de dorado cabello, "Y digamos que la salvación del mundo no es lo que me interesa", además, el mundo nunca tuvo salvación, siempre estaba condenado a perecer, sin importar el motivo.

"¿Vas a destruir todo el mundo?", grito Rapunzel alterada por las implicaciones a esto.

"¡El mundo ha estado condenado desde hace tiempo, Rapunzel!", grito molesto por su atrevimiento a preguntar, diciendo con desprecio el nombre de la princesa; el comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hasta ella, "Es un lugar horrible junto a las personas en él, quizá la perdición sea lo mejor para este lugar"

"Hay buenas personas…", su voz era un débil murmullo, audible y muy tonto, al menos así le parecia a él.

"Dulce, inocente y tonta princesa…", su voz adquirió un tono casi paternal, como si no fuera un insulto los dos primeros adjetivos, "Piensa de nuevo esas palabras", la princesa sin duda alguna estaba probando su paciencia, le hará retractarse de eso.

El siguió avanzando hasta quedar delante de ella, la diferencia de altura, el permaneciendo de pie y ella en el piso, creaban una sensación de intimidación y terror en la princesa, haciéndole parecer más aterrador de lo normal, sus ojos mostraron un brillo peligroso, y por algún motivo sintió la familiaridad perdida en ello. No le gustaba lo que hará a continuación, pero si así puede conseguir que lo entienda, recurrirá a lo peor para ello.

"La falsa madre que te cuido toda tu vida", comenzó a puntualizar, "Tu propio padre que quiso hacer lo mismo que esa mujer…", Las palabras eran un golpe duro, sonaba tan parecido a lo que Gothel le menciono en el pasado, era duro y molesto de escuchar.

"¡Mis amigos son buenas personas!", grito la princesa conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Entonces, dime princesa", su voz contenía burla hiriente, "¿Qué hay de la supuesta amiga en la cual confías?", sabe bien lo que hace, lastimar, pero si eso le hace entender la verdad de este mundo, le restregara en la cara aunque le duela.

Rapunzel dirigió su vista a Cassandra, quien le miro de vuelta antes de apartar la mirada, Rapunzel regreso su atención a su capturado con los ojos brillando con lágrimas.

"Condenada a ser traicionada por tus amigos debe ser muy triste", aunque su voz carece de al sentimiento, "¿No es así, su alteza?", la voz sonó tan familiar e hiriente, casi consigue dar con la verdad detrás de esa capa oscura, pero su mente se siente borrosa, como si el recuerdo se le fuera de la cabeza cuando trata de alcanzarlo.

La princesa estaba llorando y la mayoría de los demás le miraban con odio por ocasionarlo, casi lo lamentaba, su incapacidad de sentir la culpa como debía le hizo ser insensible al aura asesina proveniente de los supuestos amigos de la princesa.

"Casi puedo sentir lastima por eso", pero algo en sí, él pensó que se lo merecía, otra parte no, otra que no siga y finalmente la última, gritaba por destrucción.

Negó con la cabeza, despejando tales pensamientos, su mente enfocada en la tarea de revelar la verdad, puede verlo, quieren saberlo, desean conocer quién era responsable, bien, le daría la oportunidad de intentar averiguarlo.

"Dime algo princesa…", su voz gélida irrumpió el silencio, "¿Quién soy?", dijo mientras se apuntaba.

Él sigue frente a ella, y era debido a estar cansado de darle vueltas, aliviara un poco su intranquilidad, dejándole una pequeña pista para que lo descubra, mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos mirándole con una simple expresión de molestia, en el rostro del otro pudo detectar una débil sonrisa, dejándole la mente en claro, llegando a la conclusión final.

"¡Varian!", la voz de Rapunzel resonó en la sala.

La atención de todos los demás se centró en la figura encapuchada delante de la princesa, completamente sorprendidos e impactados por tal revelación; no lo podían ver los demás, pero Rapunzel vio como la sonrisa se volvió más grande, casi como un tipo de felicitación, pero no era por eso.


	19. Walking dreamer

Walking dreamer.

.

* * *

.

Varian estaba leyendo con firmeza los documentos en sus manos, era bastante interesantes los resultados obtenidos durante la investigación reciente, sin embargo debería posponer el detallado análisis y el reporte final de lo mismo ante un asunto urgente que atender; la llamada recibida desde su asistente parecia romperse más con la urgencia desprendida en cada palabra, por eso sus pasos eran veloces y silenciosos, casi mostrando ausencia de algún ser viviente en el área.

La puerta se abrió delante de él, sin necesidad de ser empujada, la puerta estaba diseñada para abrirse a su presencia, sin necesidad de demostrar su identidad, finalmente entro a un área familiar al paso de los años, su estudio personal y sala de recibimiento para invitados, sobre todo esos que aparecían sin avisar y sin cita, sin información detallada y al parecer con urgentes asuntos para atender, dejo los documentos sobre la mesa, con suerte ninguna corriente de aire salvaje aparecería y volaría tal importante información.

Había alguien más en la sala, sentada en uno de los sillones estaba una mujer de cabello castaño corto, sus ojos verdes fijos sobre la ventana, observando las aves azules volando en el exterior, rápidamente ella aparto su atención de la ventana para mirarlo, de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó, extendiendo una de sus manos para saludarlo.

"Señor Varian…", ella hablo con una voz dulce, llena de inocencia y respeto, pero el rostro de Varian se torció en una mueca de dolor.

Ella era seguramente mayor que él, escucharle decir eso era doloroso, se recompuso de manera veloz, pero seguro vio su expresión, esperaba que ella no lo tomara de mala manera.

"Eh… hola señorita…", se aguantó las ganas de tomar represalias y decirle señora, no era buena idea meterse con la edad de una mujer, ya aprendió de ese error, su asistente no tomó bien el haberle llamado señora en el pasado, el dolor en su cara aún sigue presente, incluso si ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la marca en su rostro desapareciera; no quiere otro golpe, frotó su mejilla resentimiento, soltando un pesado suspiro.

"¡Rapunzel!", dijo ella agarrándole la mano y agitándola con fuerza.

Ella era fuerte, agradeció de manera silenciosa no meterse con ella pues tener huesos rotos pudo ser un futuro más doloroso aun, ella finalmente lo soltó, permitiéndole a Varian acomodar su cabello, la chica parece estar bien con mantener su cabello hecho un desastre, así que mayor importancia no le dio.

"Puedes sentarte allí, señorita Rapunzel", dijo señalando la silla frente al escritorio donde dejo los papeles.

"Oh, solo Rapunzel", ella se sentó en la silla indicada, conservando una correcta postura.

"De acuerdo", Varian se sentó en su respectivo lugar, desparramándose en el lugar sin importarle conservar la formalidad y la postura, estaba demasiado cansado para darle relevancia.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos hasta verse interrumpido por Rapunzel, "Señor Varian…", su voz era un débil susurro, no con la intención de perturbar la calma establecida con anterioridad, pero aun así, termino destruyendo la tranquilidad.

Varian casi se cae de la silla ante lo poco que ha escuchado, incluso con la debilidad en su voz, la palabra señor lo golpeo más duro que su asistente furiosa, se agarró con fuerza de los reposabrazos para evitar la caída, de verdad se quedó dormido, eso era muy grosero de su parte pero tristemente inevitable.

Está comenzando a sospechar en la insistencia de Rapunzel en llamarle señor, seguro su asistente le habrá dicho a ella que se dirija a él de tal manera, apretó con fuerza los dientes, conteniendo la ira que fluía en su ser, no iba a gritarle a Rapunzel, ella no era responsable, era una forma de venganza parte de su asistente, lo odia, pero estaba bien con eso; en breve comenzó a formular su propio plan, él también se vengará.

Por desgracia tuvo que interrumpir su plan, Rapunzel le miraba con miedo, seguro está poniendo su expresión de científico demente y malvado, más tarde continuaría con su plan.

"Lo siento…", hizo una breve pausa, "Rapunzel, pero he estado trabajando demasiado estos días, no quería ser descortés", término de decir intentando evitar bostezar y cerrar los ojos de nuevo, porque ni siquiera noto cuando lo hizo antes.

"Descuide, entiendo que vine sin avisar", ella parece estar apenada de haberse presentado, en su mente analizando si fue buena idea.

"¿Por qué querías verme?", Varian enderezo su postura porque evitara caer dormido con tanta facilidad.

"Quería pedir tu ayuda"

Varian le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, "Bien, eso dependerá de qué tipo de ayuda requieras", debe ser importante, ha venido hasta allí con todas las complicaciones existentes en aparecer, sobre todo consiguió pasar el juicio de su asistente, eso era difícil.

"Quería averiguar algo respecto a mis padres"

Eso le borro cualquier rastro de cansancio, despejando su mente para analizar si ha estado escuchando bien lo que ella acaba de decir, dejándole con más confundido.

"¿Disculpa?", pregunto evidentemente confundido por las palabras dichas por Rapunzel.

"Bien, pensé que tal vez tu podrías saber algo al respecto", su voz era triste, pues está creyendo haber tomado una mala elección.

"¿Quién te ha estado cuidando?", pregunto sintiéndose atemorizado por la respuesta a obtener, "¿No le has preguntado a esta persona?"

"La señora Gothel no le gusta hablar de ellos, dice que son malos padres por abandonarme y que no debo interesarme por conocer a semejantes seres…", su voz se cortó de repente.

"Pero…", pidió Varian.

"Tengo la sensación de que no me dice todo, que no es verdad", continuo hablando, "Quiero saber, pero no puedo contar con ella", Rapunzel no quiere conflictos con la mujer que la protegido tantos años, ya bastaba con las interrogantes que realizo cuando era una niña, no quiere repetir esa situación otra vez.

"Déjame ver si entiendo", la voz de Varian irrumpió el silencio, "Viniste aquí con intención de encontrar a tus padres, esa mujer no te dice nada y creíste que yo era tu mejor opción", Rapunzel se encogía en su sitio con cada palabra.

Por tal reacción sabe que no vino por nada, quizá no tiene muchas opciones, pero quizá se ha equivocado de lugar, si no recuerda mal alguien tiene una agencia de investigación al lado, si sigue allí es desconocido, tiene tiempo que no abandona el laboratorio, prácticamente viviendo allí.

"Rapunzel, yo soy un científico, no un investigador de esa clase", la duda comenzaba a roer su cabeza, preguntándose porque vendría a él por tal asunto.

"Es que suelo soñar muchas cosas extrañas, pensé que quizá puedas averiguar que significa", aunque su voz fue débil, él alcanzo a escuchar.

"¿Sueñas con tus padres?", su atención fue enfocada en esa revelación, quizá no era tan imposible serle de ayuda.

"Son borrosos, no puedo recordar su apariencia", su voz era triste, se recompuso rápido, "¿Puedes ayudarme?", interrogó con desesperación.

Varian puso una mano al frente, pidiendo un momento para pensar bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación, él no era un psicólogo, pero si era un científico y un inventor excepcional, las cosas que ha creado parecen magia pero era el poder de la ciencia; Varian golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, habiendo decidido que hacer a continuación, nada iba a detenerlo, él puede ayudarla porque ahora ese su objetivo.

"Bien, acompáñame", dijo dando una señal con la mano para que le siguiera.

Varian se levantó y espero que Rapunzel se pusiera a su lado para seguir avanzando y salir de la habitación; la puerta no se abrió como la primera vez, pues él estaba acompañado, Varian dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza para afirmar que Rapunzel era un invitado y puede seguirle, con eso la puerta se abrió, revelando el largo pasillo blanco, varias puertas estuvieron distribuidas pero ninguna de ellas era donde debían ir.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado, el laboratorio principal, Rapunzel se vio afectada por el olor de los químicos pero Varian estando acostumbrado, inhalo con fuerza al olor familiar, la sensación de mareo no era tan mala para él pero ella tuvo que sostenerse de las cosas para no tropezar ante la borrosa visión que tenía; Varian conoce la distribución de su laboratorio y del resto de las instalaciones, aunque también su visión era terrible y seguramente peor que ella.

Tal vez por eso su asistente abusaba del hecho de que él usara lentes, llamándole anciano cada vez que suelen encontrarse, avanzo el lugar con agilidad, llego a un escritorio, buscando en los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja, la cual entrego a Rapunzel.

"¿Qué es esto?", pregunto Rapunzel abriendo la caja, mirando el contenido del interior.

"Esto…", dijo sacando algo similar a un arete, mostrándolo a Rapunzel, "Nos permitirá averiguar que sueñas y como traerlo a la realidad", aunque no era un término correcto.

"¿Qué?", Rapunzel no entendió nada de lo que se dijo.

"Me permitirá visualizar tus sueños y aun mejor, quizá poder interactuar con ellos", dijo con orgullo.

"¿Cómo aquella película?", ella recordaba ver algo similar en alguna parte, seguro era así.

"Pero mejor aún", las películas eran lo que son, claro que su inspiración llego de allí, pero finalmente pudo ponerlo en práctica; no lo había mostrado al mundo pues hay aspectos que arreglar y eliminar el peligro existente en su uso.

"¿Y funciona?", cuestiono con clara duda hacia Varian.

"¡Por supuesto!", exclamo sintiéndose ofendido por tal duda, pero lo dijo con tal fuerza que exageró al haber gritado, "Lo lamento, pero soy bastante capaz de eso y más", ese simple invento solo era el más básico entre los tantos que inundaban el laboratorio.

Ella aun le miraba con duda, era doloroso pero ya le han tratado de estar loco, pocos confiaban en él, su padre era también un escéptico a sus creaciones, con suerte le convenció de lo contrario, permitiéndose seguir una vida de dedicación a la ciencia; en innumerables ocasiones ha probado tener la razón, esta vez no será diferente, que ella no le creyera no era inesperado, solo la ha visto una vez, aunque no se quita la sensación de encima de haberla visto antes.


	20. Mensajes en linterna II

Mensajes en linterna II.

.

* * *

.

Rapunzel tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, asegurándose de no hacer algún sonido, pasó frente la habitación de su madre y acelerando la velocidad de sus pasos al haber evitado el peligro, con cuidado abrió la ventana para poder visualizar el cielo lleno de luces flotantes.

Era hermoso, deseaba saber que era, era lastimoso no poder abandonar la torre, pero comprendía los peligros del exterior y porque su madre no le dejaba salir; suspiro con anhelo mientras el cielo era iluminado por luces doradas.

En la distancia, un brillante punto azul parecía aproximarse, Rapunzel se mantuvo viéndolo hasta que su figura pudo ser distinguida y terminar frente a ella; la linterna con una misteriosa luz azul se quedó quieta, sin moverse por el aire el cual parece no afectarle.

La linterna se acercó un poco más, casi pidiendo ser sujetada, Rapunzel dirigió la mirada al interior de la torre, insegura de que hacer, no sabe si debe llamar a su madre por este misterioso descubrimiento.

Ella suspiro, extendió la mano y sujetó la cuerda, atrayendo a la linterna al interior; Rapunzel regreso a su propia habitación, llevando la linterna como un tipo de globo, cubriendo con su cuerpo la luz que emitía para no perturbar el sueño de su madre; subió en silencio las escaleras; al llegar a su habitación, libero al aire que contenía, sintiéndose aliviada de conseguirlo.

Miro la cuerda que sostenía, en el extremo inferior colgaba un rollo de papel pequeño, lo quito y soltó la linterna permitiendo que esta flotara por los alrededores; la luz de esta en el techo le recordó con brevedad a la luna antes de poner atención a la nota extraña.

Rapunzel abrió la nota, distinguiendo letras borrosas que se hicieron claras cuando la linterna con su luz particular se acercó para iluminar el mensaje.

.

 _Saludos persona misteriosa._

 _._

 _Si este mensaje ha llegado hasta ti, bien, eso significa muchas cosas, la primera es que mi experimento ha sido un éxito parcial, es emocionante de decir lo sorprendente que es, realmente me hubiese gustado seguir la linterna hasta el destinatario, pero soy solo un niño, no tengo permitido alejarme de casa. Lo segundo es que tú tienes suerte; quiero decir, la posibilidad de que recibieses mi mensaje era mínima, añadiendo que pudo caerse, atorarse e incluso perderse para siempre._

 _Sin embargo, has encontrado este mensaje, felicitaciones por conseguirlo; en caso que desees responder te invito a hacerlo, tengo confianza en que, así como te ha encontrado será capaz de regresar a mí._

 _._

Justo al terminar, los alrededores se volvieron oscuros, recordándole que era de noche; con la poca luz, Rapunzel buscó con en la nota algún indicio de quien lo mandaba, le decepciono un poco no saber de quién era, con una sonrisa feliz decidido responder, no hace daño intentarlo por muy poco probable que fuese recibir una respuesta, además parece divertido.

Saco una pluma y un trozo nuevo de papel, dedicándose a escribir una respuesta para la misteriosa persona; ella escribió mientras en voz baja cantaba iluminando con su cabello pues la linterna se apagó justo al terminar de leer.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras, teniendo más cuidado aun, pues ya casi amanecerá, aseguro el mensaje a la linterna, encendiéndola otra vez y dejándola ir; la luz emitida por la linterna ahora era dorada, flotando en el cielo, recibiendo la luz del sol aun no visible sobre la torre.

Al mirar cómo se alejaba le recordó a las luces flotantes del día anterior, le hizo feliz creer en la posibilidad pequeña en donde recibe una respuesta a sus interrogantes, era en definitiva un cumpleaños genial.

Con el mensaje recibido en sus manos, volvió a su habitación para no alarmar a su madre sobre su reciente descubrimiento y su falta de sueño; guardo el mensaje en una vasija donde madre no buscará nunca; estaba emocionada por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos derivados del mensaje, pero aun así se quedó dormida ante el cansancio.

Esperando con emoción, a una futura respuesta.


	21. La mejor reina II

La mejor reina II.

.

* * *

.

La reina visualizo al niño en compañía del fiel mapache, quien agarraba una galleta y se la ofrecía, incitándole e insistiéndole a comer al niño, Varian aceptaba agradecido pero la falta de comida durante un tiempo extendido causaba un mareo terrible, por ese motivo no terminó comiendo, sin embargo el mapache llevó la tetera con té a la reina, quien sirvió una generosa cantidad para cada uno; ninguno de ellos sabrá cómo fue posible, dejando a la peluda criatura ayudar.

Arianna dedicó su visión a posarse sobre el niño que bebe té con una serena expresión, la taza temblaba un poco en sus inestables manos, haciendo a Varian aferrarse a ella con fuerza en tratar de evitar su próxima caída; la reina sabe lo difícil que debe ser hablar al respecto, dejo a Varian un momento para encontrar su voz y poder contarle los acontecimientos.

"Cometí un error" menciono con una débil voz, apenas siendo comprendido por la reina enfrente de él.

Ciertamente sabe que miente al decirlo, pues solo uno no ha sido, si los comienza a enlistar y colocar número esto comenzaría a extenderse de una manera alarmante; además, la confusión demostrada por la reina parece intentar darle un motivo a tal frase, buscando el motivo para decir eso, Varian sabe que ella piensa también en varias cosas y trata de elegir una de esas, queriendo comprender, estaba bien, será menos críptico al respecto.

"Verá su alteza, acompañe a mi padre al castillo para hablar respecto al problema existente en Old Corona…"

Varian tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir su explicación a la confusión existente en Arianna, mostrándose perdida en mención del tema; la pregunta apareció en su mente, cuestionándose si ella en verdad no tiene idea, aunque del rey Frederic era esperable el mantener en secreto las rocas negras junto las propiedades que poseen.

"¿A qué problema te refieres, Varian?"

Bien, eso afirmaba su teoría; se levantó de la silla, encaminándose a la salida del laboratorio, "Hágame el favor de acompañarme, su alteza", pidió amablemente, volviendo a caminar directo a la salida; con Arianna no perdiendo un segundo más y poniéndose al lado casi de inmediato.

Varian abrió la puerta del exterior, dejando ver a la reina el paisaje destructivo en Old Corona, escucho un jadeo provenir de ella, eso hizo al niño suspirar, ella realmente no sabe; para ocultarle tal acontecimiento a la propia reina de Corona, seguro Frederic no quiso causar revuelo, sin embargo eso no ayuda al hecho de ocultar la verdad, sobre todo a ella.

Arianna llevo las manos a su boca, conteniendo el grito de sorpresa amenazando con escapar de su garganta; todo en el pueblo estaba destruido, abandonado, con imponentes rocas negras alzándose desde el suelo, destruyendo todo a su paso, eso fue más que un problema, Frederic jamás le contó sobre eso, su visión se dirijo niño a su lado, quien mantuvo los brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de visualizar su hogar perecido.

"Supongo que él no menciono nada", sus palabras fueron una afirmación, carente del tono interrogativo esperado, sus ojos visualizaban el suelo, teniendo un brillo triste y herido.

"No lo hizo"

"Bien, él no es el único que miente", hubo algo irascible en su mirada, mezclándose con la decepción y tristeza, siendo una mezcla de sentimientos, Arianna no pudo comprender esa vez.

"Fuimos a ver al rey, pero debía permanecer afuera porque un niño no debe tratar con esa clase de asuntos", sigue molesto por eso, si tan solo se hubiese atrevido a hablar…

"Sin poder quedarme afuera, me acerque a una de las puertas, escuchando la conversación entre su majestad y mi padre", sus puños se apretaron con fuerza sobre sus brazos, "¡Ciertamente no esperaba que mintiera!", exclamó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para sentarse sobre ellas, su vista permanecía perdida, no enfocando en un lugar particular pero sigue estando en dirección a las rocas.

Arianna no tardo en seguirlo, sentándose a su lado y el mapache peludo colocándose al extremo contrario a ella; Varian acaricio de manera casi inconsciente a su amigo, "Aunque suponiendo que el rey conozca la situación, eso seguro fue un código entre ambos", algo que en su momento él no entendía, pero tenía sentido si querían mantenerlo en secreto.

"Le reclame a mi padre por mentir, él menciono que podría manejarlo, pero no me dejo seguir hablando", Quirin evito el tema, y eso fue molesto para él, verle mentir en ese momento.

"Entonces me encontré Rapunzel", escuchar a Varian hablar así de su hija, hizo a Arianna pensar en la cercanía que tenían ambos, sin algún título por en medio, dirigiéndose por su nombre.

"Pregunto si estaba todo bien, le dije que no y ella menciono las palabras de mi padre, de inmediato le dije que él mintió, que las cosas eran cada vez peor", lo bueno de los sucesos anteriores, fue lo innecesario de explicar cómo estaba el lugar, ambos pueden verlo perfectamente en ese mismo momento.

"Ya te das cuenta lo malo que se ha vuelto"

El lugar esta deshabitado a excepción de Varian; en eso el suelo tembló varios segundos, una nueva roca brillando con una luz azul apareció desde el suelo, uniéndose a las demás ya presentes, perdiendo su brillo y el suelo volvió a quedarse quieto otra vez.

"Viendo como mi padre mentía, decidí tomar el asunto por mí mismo y encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ellas", recordaba como la primera vez, de alguna manera le prendió fuego a la roca, para ver después una explosión, fue una reacción interesante.

"Pero salió mal, me equivoque", se levantó, la reina Arianna le seguiría, por ello no se preocupó de pedírselo de nuevo.

Ambos regresaron al interior, Varian se acercó a la manta gigante cubriendo algo, la sujeto con sus manos, indeciso si contarle esa parte, para ella fue difícil mirar la destrucción en el exterior; para su desgracia, ella debe saber todo, merece conocer la verdad, toda la verdad, por horrible que fuese.

La manta fue retirada, mostrándole a su padre atrapado en un ámbar dorado, sus manos mantuvieron la manta, enterrándole los dedos con fuerza, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, siéndole imposible ver lo ocasionado por su equivocación; Arianna sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, retrocedió un par de pasos, casi con miedo de ser atrapada de similar manera.

Ella dirigió su visión al niño, quien tiene un aspecto derrotado en su mirada, "Esto fue mi culpa…", sus manos seguían apretando la manta con ganas de romperla.

"¡Yo debería estar allí!" gritó acercándose al ámbar, golpeando las manos contra el cristal amarillento. "¿Por qué no pude ser yo?", volvió a golpear el ámbar, sabiendo lo inútil que era hacerlo, fue indestructible.

Arianna lo sujetó y alejó del cristal a Varian, notando como el niño se estaba haciendo daño al golpear las rocas de esa manera, "¿Debí quedarme cuando me pidió que lo hiciera?", preguntó de reflexiva manera, soltando un suspiro y mirando el suelo con tristeza.

"Tal vez así nada de esto hubiese sucedido", dijo refiriéndose a todos los acontecimientos posteriores a la tormenta; "No me habría dado cuenta de lo poco importante que era yo para Rapunzel"

Arianna no pudo quedarse callada ante eso, ella vio la preocupada mirada en su hija durante días, encontrando el motivo de ese sentimiento; "Varian, a ella le importas"

"¡Eso no es cierto!", dijo alejándose de la reina; si tan solo eso fuese verdad…

"Varian…", Arianna conocía a su hija, ella paso días preocupada en su habitación, con pensamientos confusos y una mirada perdida, ahora se dado cuenta porque se debe la angustia de Rapunzel, está siendo debido a Varian y lo sucedido después de la tormenta.

"Majestad…", se detuvo, buscando como decirle los acontecimientos. "Ella no vino en ningún momento posterior a ese día"

Si le importase ella hubiera llegado con el tiempo, tarde pero lo haría; eso no sucedió, haber confiado en su palabra fue inservible al final, ella no apareció y eso le hizo ver con claridad una verdad dolorosa y horrible, que a ella no le importa; incluso cuando Varian conoce la preocupación de Rapunzel hacia él, está demasiado herido y no puede perdonarle aun; ella no vino a él, mostrándole de nuevo que Rapunzel no hubiese ido en un futuro próximo si él no la hubiera buscado primero.

Ante el absurdo intento por parte de Rapunzel para evitar su escape con la flor, suplicando no llevársela, Varian había estado a punto de no seguir con su plan, hasta que ella intento prometerle encontrar otra solución, eso le recordó como falto a la primera promesa, en el dolor ocasionado por como actuó y en como nunca llego; finalmente decidiendo mejor escapar con la flor, pues su palabra ya no era creíble para él.

Él le traiciono y le mintió; una parte está sintiéndose culpable y otra siente que lo merece por abandonarle; ambas partes entrando en conflicto, Arianna quería apartar tal idea de su mente pero fue imposible ahora; ha visto una verdad a medias, además, sus propias acciones han creado el odio de Rapunzel hacia él; si en algún momento a Rapunzel le importo, seguro ese sentimiento es inexistente ahora.

Siguió diciéndole los acontecimientos a la reina, "Fui a buscarla, esperando que viniera conmigo", se cuestionaba si fue tonto esperar que ella lo acompañase, "Ella tiene una conexión con las rocas, creía en que quizá, ella podría haber evitado esto", señalo a su padre atrapado, sintiéndose mal de repente al mirarle allí, sabiendo lo responsable que es.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?", la pregunta de Arianna rompió el silencio y volvió a asentarlo.

Ante eso, se quedó callado y observando de nuevo el suelo, dudando bastante si mencionarle esa parte, Rapunzel le pidió no mencionar el tema a nadie más, además, Cassandra era un peligro con su amenaza, recordó bastante bien como le levanto de la camisa, sintiendo la opresión inexistente en su cuello, poniendo una mano en este, asustado de la dama de compañía.

"Varían, ¿Puedes decirme?", ella tenía una mano sobre el hombro del niño, cuando este levanto la mirada, vio el brillo temeroso en sus ojos, "Por favor", suplicó, era su hija, debe saber que tanto conoce el niño delante de ella.

Mirando a la reina, tan preocupada por el reino, por su hija y hasta por él, no era posible conservar la verdad para sí mismo, suspiro, sabiendo que su posible homicidio en el futuro está llegando al hablar respecto al tema de Rapunzel y su conexión a las rocas, Cassandra lo matará, era un destino asegurado de inmediato.

"Ella vino a mí por ese motivo", si, en definitiva ha sellado un destino peor a un encarcelamiento por secuestrar a la reina de Corona y robar una flor; muerto por abrir la boca, eso será lo escrito en su lapida; "Ella esperaba mi posesión de algún conocimiento respecto a la magia y que encontrará el motivo del porque su cabello ha crecido de nuevo, el cual posee ese carácter indestructible similar a las rocas"

"¿Qué más sabes?", insistió la reina, si hubo más, quería saberlo.

"No mucho, de verdad", y tal falta de conocimiento era frustrante para su mente científica, todo ese misterio mágico está llegando a él; "Las rocas parecen responder a su cercanía", él mismo vio como las rocas y el cabello, ambos emitían luz al estar tan cerca.

Le hubiera gustado a Varian descubrir ese misterio, pero los resultados anteriores fueron destruidos, siendo la magia un tema, al cual no deseaba incursionar, siendo tarde para retroceder, y dudaba mucho de la información obtenida en sus pruebas, la ciencia y la magia no se llevan tan bien en su situación personal, se preguntó a si mismo si fue mejor no tener la respuesta a la pregunta y sus derivaciones, casi está creyendo en que era lo mejor y dudando mucho al afirmarlo, viendo como está concluyendo todo a su alrededor.


	22. Con mi vida II

Con mi vida II.

.

* * *

.

Cassandra y la mayoría de los presentes no pueden creer la decisión tomada por la princesa, fue un acontecimiento inesperado que eligiera a Varian sobre los demás residentes del reino, desconocen por completo el motivo, la razón por la cual ha elegido a su amigo; Varian había estado primero en la vida de Rapunzel, antes de ser una princesa, antes de esa verdad, antes que el reino, el niño estuvo antes, no lo dejara de lado; la dama de compañía detuvo a la princesa de su avance, consiguiendo una mirada sorprendida de Rapunzel, interrogando con la mirada el motivo por el cual ha sido detenida.

"Rapunzel, ¿Has enloquecido?", la pregunta de Cassandra era prácticamente un grito, una interrogante que Nigel no se preocupó de reprender, porque él mismo tenía esa duda, dejándole hablar tan inapropiadamente como fuera necesario para responder la cuestión.

"¡Cassandra!", Varian grito enojado de tal insulto, pero la princesa lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en el aire, indicando y suplicando que se calmase.

"Varian es mi amigo", esa era la razón por la cual iba a seguirlo, esas palabras hicieron feliz al niño, transmitiendo una sensación cálida que superaba el frío anteriormente sentido, complacido por lo importante que era para la princesa.

Varian sonrió de manera amable y agradecida, la princesa sonrió similarmente, asintiendo con determinación, alejando la mano de Cassandra de su hombro, siguiendo su camino en la búsqueda de un abrigo mejor para el clima del exterior; Varian se estremeció ante la mirada de Cassandra, ella le miro con odio un momento, dándose media vuelta para ignorarle y seguir a Rapunzel, gritándole a la princesa algo sobre la tormenta, la conversación se fue perdiendo conforme se alejaban, por eso no pudo conseguir más detalles.

El aire y presión de la habitación se volvió pesada, casi arrebatándole el aire y complicándole respirar, era una sensación horrible sobre su cuerpo, Varian quería detener a Rapunzel, arrepintiéndose bastante de no haberle seguido, cuando quiso ir detrás de ella, las pesadas miradas pertenecientes al capitán, los guardias y Nigel le impidieron cualquier intento de escape, su cuerpo se paralizo, su mente gritando que no se atreviera, pues algo malo le sucedería si lo hace, por ello permaneció en el suelo, viendo como su única salvación se alejó por completo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle tal cosa a su alteza?", Nigel preguntó con evidente odio en su voz.

"Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo, ella me prometió…"intentó explicar, siendo interrumpido por Nigel.

"¡La princesa Rapunzel tiene responsabilidades con el reino!", Nigel gritó, haciendo al niño retraerse en su lugar.

"Nigel…", el capitán trató de intervenir al ver el comportamiento optado por el consejero, pero no tuvo suerte en ello.

"¡Ustedes no se entrometan!", el grito enardecido de Nigel atrajo la atención de los pobladores dentro de la otra habitación, las damas de compañía y otros guardias cuidando de la puerta también se asomaron al interior, mirando lo que acontece en el interior.

Stan, Pete y el capitán mismo se replegaron a sus posiciones, todos le dedicaron una mirada de disculpa al niño en el suelo, deseaban poder protegerlo de Nigel, el hombre parece otra persona, el carácter tranquilo se reemplazó con una ira inexcusable. El capitán se sentía inútil al ver como el niño agachaba la cabeza, si solo hubiera mirado la expresión de su rostro, notaría lo equivocada que eran sus pensamientos de un niño débil al punto de la ruptura; Varian no le tenía miedo, era una ira similar consumiéndole lentamente, trataba de controlarse por Rapunzel, no quiere hacer una escena allí y menos con Nigel, no vale el esfuerzo.

"Rapunzel es mi amiga", su voz sonaba tan débil y entrecortada, asustando a los guardias por un posible ataque de pánico, si solo hubieran mirado de cerca, terminarían notado que estaba mordiendo las palabras para no gritar y explotar metafóricamente, o incluso saltar sobre el consejero real del rey Frederic.

"No puedes acapararla de esa manera", no le gusta a Varian ver como Nigel quiere mantenerla encerrada en el castillo, era parecido a esa mujer, esa odiosa mujer; pensar en similitudes no era ventajoso ni creaba el estado de tranquilidad que necesita para mantener la calma.

"Las personas del reino están en peligro", dijo señalando la sala donde estaban los demás, estas personas se sobresaltaron, ocultándose detrás de las puertas, pero seguían allí, queriendo saber que sucede.

"Ellos están a salvo aquí", dijo Varian señalando los alrededores del castillo, no iba a pasarles nada permaneciendo en el interior, era el lugar más seguro y estar allí los protegía del terrible clima exterior, no necesitaban la presencia de Rapunzel, él, en cambio…

"Eres un mocoso egoísta, mencionando que yo la acaparo", dijo Nigel con desdén, sorprendiendo a los otros presentes, pues no creían en la capacidad del consejero de ser tan cruel, y menos con un niño; "¿Qué hay de ti?", Nigel menciono, señalando al niño sentado sobre el suelo.

Varian se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras del consejero real, cuestionándose si realmente era egoísta pedir a la princesa ayuda, era una mala persona por hacerlo, no lo sabe bien, pero comenzó a dudar, quizá no era la mejor idea haberse presentado en el castillo de esa manera, queriendo llevarla a una serie de potenciales peligros; la sonrisa triunfante de Nigel no pasó desapercibida para el joven alquimista, quien distinguió las intenciones del hombre.

"No…", su voz era inaudible para el resto, no iba a dejarle ganar, él no era egoísta, él quería su ayuda, ella acepto seguirlo, ayudarle.

No iba a doblegarse ante ninguno de ellos y, sobre todo, menos ante Nigel, "¡No soy egoísta!", grito con fuerza e ira en su voz, sonando como un gruñido salvaje y peligroso.

Los habitantes de Corona, los guardias, el capitán, las damas de compañía y el mismísimo Nigel se sobresaltaron por la reacción del niño, ninguno esperaba el semejante giro y cambio de voz. Varian se puso de pie, si se mantenía en el suelo, Nigel seguiría utilizando la gran diferencia de altura para intimidarle, no iba a permitirle seguir haciendo eso, no le tiene miedo, ni antes y ahora no se dejará pisotear por el hombre.

"¿Para que la necesitas?", tal pregunta hizo a Varian retroceder un paso, la mirada de Nigel exige la respuesta, pero Rapunzel le pidió conservar el secreto, ella confía en él, no iba a traicionarle de esa forma, regalando secretos que no le pertenecen con tal de librarse del odio de Nigel sobre sí mismo.

"Prometí no decirle a nadie", su voz salió débil, pero Nigel logró escucharle.

"¡Dime de inmediato!", exigió Nigel.

"¡Mi padre necesita ayuda!", era lo único que puede decirle, sin exponer a la princesa al conocimiento que ella, y algunos otros conocen, eso no debe saberlo Nigel, no requiere tal información, es un soplón que le diría al rey, "Ella es la única quien puede ayudarme", eso era verdad, pero lo demás lo conservara para sí mismo, no quiere morir aun por haber hablado de más.

"Esa tormenta es peligrosa", Nigel exclamó, Varian no iba a negarlo, él viniendo del exterior, sabe bien de los peligros existentes allá afuera, "¿Por qué quieres ponerla en peligro?", con esas palabras Varian se detuvo a pensar, con mucha suerte él pudo conseguir llegar al castillo, hubo mucho riesgo en volver a salir, sobre todo en como la tormenta parece no detenerse.

Los demás volvieron a asomarse por la puerta, guardando silencio todos en un acuerdo demasiado evidente, pues meterse en la discusión de ellos dos no era favorable para el valiente atrevido que quiera interponerse; los guardias y las damas de compañía también observaban la escena, la situación se volvía peligrosa, era notable con las miradas de odio que Nigel y Varian se dan entre ellos, que podrían matarse entre sí en caso de que alguno se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

"Yo vengo desde Old Corona, puedo llevarla de regreso conmigo", haber hecho el viaje hasta el castillo le deja saber cuál es el mejor camino, que riesgos evitar, como llegar más rápido, pues se queda sin tiempo.

Nigel agarró al niño por su abrigo, levantándolo del suelo, algunas de las damas y otras mujeres presentes jadearon sorprendidas y asustadas, el capitán comenzó a caminar hasta Nigel para ordenarle que lo soltara, siendo detenido por Stan y Pete, quienes negaban con la cabeza, pidiendo con la mirada que no dijera nada.

"¿Te crees capaz de protegerla?", preguntó Nigel, mirando al niño directo a los ojos, buscando en estos la respuesta verdadera.

"Moriría por ella si es necesario", Varian respondió con una mirada determinada, sus palabras llenas de honestidad lograron despejar la mente testaruda de Nigel.

El silencio se asentó en la habitación después de la respuesta dada por el niño, los demás fueron sorprendidos por las palabras mencionadas por Varian, el mejor que nadie conoce el camino de regreso a Old Corona, pero el clima era mortal, un riesgo el cual debe afrontar, tan impredecible era la tormenta que si llegara a ser demasiado, debe mantener a su amiga a salvo, si protegerla termina matándolo iba a aceptarlo; no cualquiera llegaría a tal extremo, tomarse esas palabras tan literalmente era algo que pocos se atreverían, pero Varian ya se puso en peligro para llegar al castillo, hacer eso por Rapunzel era incuestionable, él la protegerá.

Nigel seguía buscando algún signo de mentira, alguna debilidad en sus palabras, hubo muchos rumores y cosas negativas arraigadas al nombre del niño, por eso dudaba de sus intenciones, no confía en él, no encontró nada, con eso lo dejo caer al suelo, sin importarle como lo lastimaría tal caída imprevista; Varian cayó una vez más al suelo, sintiendo la mirada de Nigel sobre él, una mirada pesada de advertencia, no se sentía intimidado, pero entendió el mensaje.

"Está bien", cedió un poco en el permitir a Rapunzel salir, "Pero si algo le pasa a la princesa Rapunzel, estarás acabado", la forma de decir muerto estaba demasiado decorada para el gusto del niño, habían estado hablando tan libremente hace poco y sin embargo era claro el destino deparado en caso de fallar, por eso no iba a permitirse cometer un error.

"De acuerdo", era lo único que iba a aceptar de Nigel.

Él dejaría a Rapunzel salir de castillo con esa condición y sin seguir objetando, él acepto eso, su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo, pensando una vez más si era tan egoísta de su parte, él sabía que no lo era, sin embargo, no mentiría a si mismo sobre el peligro afuera, conoce la capacidad de la princesa para cuidarse sola, pero cuidará de ella, cumplirá su acuerdo con el consejero real, quien parecía esperar ansiosamente su fracaso; Varian la mantendrá a salvo; internamente suplico que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	23. Luz de luna II

Luz de luna II.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la puerta siendo destrozada término despertando a varios prisioneros que se quedaron aturdidos, incapaces de decir entre ellos si tenían alguna especie de extraño sueño colectivo, preguntándose entre sí estaban viendo bien; las miradas confusas que se daban entre ellos, confirmaban no estar delirando, soñando o bajo el efecto de un alucinógeno; todos veían lo mismo y seguían estando despiertos, bastante conscientes del entorno.

Los que seguían durmiendo se perdieron del acontecimiento más impactante desde el escape de Flynn Rider hace tiempo atrás; los demás prisioneros no hablaron mientras el niño se dirigía al exterior, su sorpresa simplemente no lo permitía, arrebatándoles cualquier pensamiento y palabra, dejándoles sin aliento para formular tan solo una palabra.

El motivo de su sorpresa no se debía a la liberación del niño considerado una amenaza o el estallido brutal de la pobre puerta, lo cual en si era realmente increíble, pero hubo algo que atrajo su atención al niño, algo más grande e incompresible.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Varian mientras caminaba, en una forma de trance, el lugar donde sus pies tocaban y una vez habiéndose alejado, alguna afilada piedra aparecía, emitiendo un brillo azulado antes de desvanecerse para dejar detrás de sí un camino de rocas negras indestructibles; estaba siendo perseguido por Ruddiger, el leal mapache tratando de que Varian le pusiera atención, pero su consciencia está perdida, siendo imposible lograr algo.

Ambos se encaminaron en dirección al exterior, las rocas negras crecían a cada paso dado, pero como en todo escape de prisión, no lo dejaran irse en silencio; los guardias aparecieron, mostrándose confundidos porque de todos los posibles prisioneros, era el menos probable de escapar, se recompusieron para detener al niño, poniéndose en posición defensiva, sin darse cuenta del peligro en el aire, ni con quien se estaban tratando de enfrentar, ni lo que yacía detrás del joven.

"Hey niño, ¿A dónde crees que vas?", preguntó el capitán, acercándose lentamente.

Los prisioneros no comentaron nada, quedándose en silencio y reservando sus palabras para ellos, negándose a advertir lo recién acontecido, pues en el fondo una parte suicida deseaba ver que pasará, además, ninguno de los guardias creería en sus palabras, añadiendo el factor silencio colectivo ante los acontecimientos anteriores; el niño detuvo su progreso, volteó en su dirección, dando media vuelta sin abrir los ojos, solo escuchando y reconociendo la presencia de una amenaza a su camino al exterior, su rostro se arrugo en disgusto por ser interrumpido.

El capitán intento acercarse y agarrarlo para volverle a encerrar, Varian retrocedió un paso cuando el capitán dio uno; sintiéndose en peligro a la cercanía del hombre, en ese momento una filosa roca negra brotó del suelo, interponiéndose entre ambos, provocando a los guardias y el capitán replegarse completamente sorprendidos ante la aparición de esa roca, pues nunca habían llegado tan lejos y menos hasta el castillo; mientras tanto los prisioneros se acercaban más a las rejas, despertando a aquellos quienes estaban dormidos para presenciar tal suceso, todos se abarrotaban ellos queriendo ver mejor lo que sucede.

El capitán aturdido por lo sucedido, retrocedió, y levanto la cabeza, visualizo al niño, notando algo diferente e inusual en su joven prisionero; Varian aun con los ojos entrecerrados, dejaba ver un brillo aterrador, mirando con indiferencia hacia los otros presentes, apenas detectable pero aun visible, hubo una luz azul emanando de ellos, algo le dijo que lamentaría lo que hará luego.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?", murmuro el capitán, aun manteniendo la visión sobre Varian.

El resto de los guardias trataron de acercarse, pero se quedaron sin oportunidad para moverse, el niño irascible ante su atrevimiento movió su mano libre, creando filosas rocas brillantes para impedir a los guardias hacer algún movimiento, provocando que soltaran sus respectivas armas; solo uno quedo exento de ese trato, ese que no intento detenerlo. Los prisioneros se cernían sobre los barrotes, asombrados por los acontecimientos, quedándose sin palabras al igual que los encargados de la seguridad, ninguno de ellos podía hablar ante la posibilidad existente de que alguien muriera.

Los guardias temían por su vida, mientras que los prisioneros también, seguro eran ladrones, pero la mayoría no llegaría a tal extremo, ningún ruido fue emitido mientras el niño juzgaba como actuar a continuación, ninguno intento moverse, congelados en sus respectivos sitios por el miedo en su cuerpo; el niño suspiro, dejando caer la mano, permitiendo a las rocas perder su brillo azulado y sin molestarse con la última persona que es capaz de detenerle siguió avanzando

El mapache colgaba de sus hombros, tratando de hacerle reaccionar, una tarea inútil, su consciencia no le pertenecía, actuando puramente en un instinto y por reflejo, pero no se apartó de su lado, temeroso de abandonarlo y que no pueda recuperarlo. Varian dio media vuelta, contemplando la puerta, la salida de su prisión, si es que podría considerarse como tal, una voz pidiendo que saliera sonaba en su cabeza e iba a seguirla, aunque su padre, en algún momento le advirtió no seguir voces con un eco fantasmal y de mágica naturaleza.

"Varian, detente", suplico una voz reconocida, sobresaliendo sobre la misteriosa voz.

Incluso cuando no estaba tan consciente, reconoció esa voz, era el guardia quien le dio la manta, su rostro regreso a mostrar inexpresividad, dándose media vuelta ver a esta persona; Pete sentía miedo, hay algo mal, los ojos del niño tenían un brillo inusual y su cabello comenzó a ondear en un aire inexistente, el guardia quiere detenerlo porque debía, era su deber como guardia, había muchas cosas que saldrán mal si atraviesa esa puerta, y no necesariamente debido a ser un escape, trato de seguirlo pero una nueva roca apareció interponiéndose entre ambos, siendo una clara advertencia de no seguirlo.

El guardia miro hacia atrás donde el resto de sus compañeros aturdidos estaban atrapados, sin heridas, quizá algo traumatizados, pero solo siendo detenidos, evitando así una persecución bastante dramática para ser contada, Pete regresó a ver a Varian, quien estaba en la salida del área, volteó a verle con sus brillantes y gélidos ojos azules, iluminados por la luz de la luna, con una ira visible en su cara antes de que las rocas negras cubriesen la salida, impidiendo su perseguimiento.

"Capitán…", su voz temblorosa habló, él como todos, o al menos la mayoría conoce bien las propiedades de esas rocas, no podría liberarlos si quisiera tratar ni hacerse camino a través de la salida. Iba a preguntar cómo debe actuar ahora, pero el mismo capitán lo interrumpió.

"Debes advertirle al rey y a la reina", gritó el capitán, incomodo por la filosa roca, está demasiado cerca de su nariz siendo una molestia.

Pete dejo a sus compañeros y corrió a dar el aviso del escape, con suerte hay otra salida disponible, incluso una ventana no suena mal, debía avisarles rápido antes que algo inevitable de resolver acontezca. Mientras tanto, Varian seguía avanzando, buscando el punto más alto del reino, requería estar lo más alto posible, esa voz se lo pedía, la razón es desconocida; sus pasos se hicieron lentos y su respiración entrecortada creando preocupación de la pequeña peluda criatura.

Algo le indicaba que estaría mejor cuando llegara al destino planteado, por ello siguió avanzado, lento, pero no se detuvo.

Ruddiger conoce bien la situación de Varian, sin comer, sin descansar, eso llegará eventualmente a afectarlo y lamentaba mucho no haber sido más insistente, aunque otra parte le agradece pues al menos así, no puede dañarse a sí mismo o a alguien; la última puerta fue abierta, dejando a ambos tomar una mirada al mundo exterior.

La brisa fría los golpeó cuando salieron, el área circundante estaba desolada por completo, el niño alzó la vista al cielo, donde la luna y sus brillantes estrellas brindaban su luz; de una manera instintiva Varian pensó en la torre donde Rapunzel esta, era un buen lugar, el único lugar con la suficiente altura, tal y como la constante voz molesta le insistía, siendo apaciguada ante la resolución de la petición y problema.

Aun con su rostro vacío de emociones parecía aliviado, no debe cuestionarse como tan siquiera eso tiene lógica, porque el pequeño mapache lo sentía, pues era de esa manera. Varian comenzó a encaminarse hacia allá y su peludo amigo se aferraba a él, incluso si no reaccionaba a su presencia se quedará cerca, era útil por inútil que parece ser.

El niño siguió avanzando, dejando atrás a los guardias y los otros prisioneros.

Detrás de sí mismo un camino de piedras negras e indestructibles seguía creciendo conforme avanzaba hasta al castillo.


	24. Alquimista viajero II

Alquimista viajero II.

.

* * *

.

No era nada sencillo avanzar por el denso bosque en completa oscuridad, la luz que llevaba consigo era insignificante, su brillo era insuficiente, débil, con suerte le permitía ver una distancia considerablemente favorable, pero, aun así, la mayor parte de su brillo no alcanzaba las sombras del bosque, siendo como una profunda oscuridad consumiendo todo a su paso.

La luz de la luna estaba oculta detrás de las espesas nubes de tormenta, añadiéndole a la nieve dificultando su paso y su visión, la tarea de buscar a cierta persona se hizo más complicada, sus pies se enterraban en la profunda nieve, había tenido la necesidad de colocarse una bufanda para cubrir parte de su cara, el aire gélido era irrespirable, lastimando sus pulmones al intentarlo; se escondió dentro de la bufanda y la capucha, clavando un paso adelante sobre la nieve con fuerza para estabilizar su avance.

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, cayendo sobre la helada nieve, apoyando débilmente sus manos sobre esta, e incluso aun con sus guantes puestos, la nieve gélida transmitía su frío a través de sus manos, su visión apenas era clara, pero quizá no estaba delirando al ver una figura borrosa a la distancia, tenía que averiguar quién era.

Se levanto con cuidado, tratando de no volver a caer, sus temblorosas piernas apenas manteniéndolo en pie pudieron hacerle avanzar hasta el lugar donde antes había estado la figura.

No había nada ni nadie, tal vez si imaginaba cosas y tal síntoma era preocupante, mostrando lo terrible que era su explosión al clima actual; pero se atrevió a preguntarle al aire por si acaso, "¿Adira?", murmuro débilmente, su voz apenas audible llego a ciertos oídos, que hicieron a la persona oculta entre la frondosa vegetación estremecerse con anticipación.

Ciertamente no esperaba estrellarse contra el suelo y perder el poco aire de sus pulmones, por instinto intentó recuperarlo al inhalar, pero hacerlo era más complicado con el peso de una persona sobre su cuerpo, no lo había visto venir, salió prácticamente de la nada aparente, y aunque tuviese la oportunidad de haberlo visto, seguro evitarlo era algo imposible; su velocidad, su fuerza, su camuflaje y su ataque sorpresa fueron los instrumentos utilizados para atacarle e impedirle escapar.

Alguien estaba diciendo algo, el sonido sonaba como una bruma espesa, sin importar cuanto enfocara su mente en descifrar sus palabras, el resultado era negativo; quizá no escuchaba bien porque el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue demasiado, aunque un ligero toque de molestia podía ser detectado, poco a poco su mente fue aclarándose junto con su visión, finalmente comprendiendo y viendo quien se lo decía.

"¿Quién eres tú?", interrogó una voz femenina, con fuerza y evidente molestia de no haber obtenido una respuesta anteriormente.

"No puedo…", Varian logró apenas responder.

"No puedes, ¿Qué?", gritó, presionándole más con su peso, evitando que escapara, "¡No puedes decirme!", exclamó molesta de tener un espía posiblemente peligroso delante de ella.

"Respirar…", dijo débilmente, sintiéndose de alguna forma morado.

Con esa simple palabra, el peso sobre el desapareció, permitiéndole respirar correctamente de nuevo, el aire seguía estando helado, doloroso de inhalar, sin embargo, sigue siendo oxígeno, no iba a quejarse de su temperatura; tosiendo y torciendo la cara en una expresión de dolor, le palpitaban las costillas, pero imagina que nada debe estar roto, la nieve había entumecido un poco el daño y su cuerpo, complicando un poco hacer un análisis final.

Sorprendentemente, sin ningún esfuerzo, fue levantado de su cómoda, fría y blanquecina área de descanso, viendo un poco mejor que antes a la persona que le capturo, era una mujer alta, de cabello blanco, con un lado de su cara pintado con un tinte rojizo y vestimenta extraña, adornado por un símbolo familiar, la alarma sonaba en su mente, pero el recuerdo no llegaba a su cabeza, lo dejo pasar por el momento, centrando su atención en el captor.

"No lo repetiré de nuevo", su voz era amenazante, indicando a la perfección que lamentaría hacer que lo repitiera más tarde, "¿Quién eres?", preguntó, mirándole de forma en que le desafiaba no contestar, para probar que ella no mentía con su amenaza; con eso le dejo caer sobre la nieve, no le hizo daño, era demasiada para conseguirlo y con miedo, Varian se dio cuenta de que está acostumbrándose a caer sobre la nieve.

"¿Eres Adira?", cuestionó, preguntándose qué clase de personas conoce su padre, era demasiado tranquilo en carácter y apariencia como para asimilar algo similar a una amistad con esta persona tan impredecible.

"Es demasiado grosero responder una pregunta con otra", reprendió ella, quien intento volverle a levantar, pero una bola de pelo llena de nieve saltó sobre el niño, erizándose como un gato y gruñendo por atacar a su amigo.

El mapache se mantuvo sobre él, al menos no pesaba tanto como para hacerle daño, más del que siente y tiene en ese momento; ella decidió dejarle allí, sabiendo que no obtendrá respuestas si decide atacarles de nuevo.

"Pero para responder a tu pregunta, si soy yo", el peso de la afirmación cayó sobre él, siendo más frío que la nieve misma, "Sígueme, perece que tienes preguntas que responder", ordenó, encaminándose a la tenue luz en la distancia, dejando que el niño le siguiera cuando estuviera listo.

Si esta mujer no mentía, su padre si algún día llega a ser liberado tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones, la imagen de su padre, el hombre tranquilo que es, a un lado de ella, es un tanto, difícil de asimilar, no coincide y lo hace sentir fuera de lugar, que se esta perdiendo algo importante, de lo cual, aparentemente nunca le comentaron.

Varian sintió que era ella quien debía responderle primero, pero se había entrometido y casi siendo aplastado de muerte por ello, tantas interrogantes acaparando su mente le mareaban, o tal vez era el frío, quizá eran ambas; intento levantarse, sin embargo, era incapaz de levantarse, su cuerpo se entumeció ante la explosión constante del clima, el aire era aún más helado para respirarlo y lastimaba sus pulmones, abrazó al mapache con la poca fuerza en sus brazos.

Adira volteó al no escuchar los pasos del niño detrás de ella, y no oír sus reclamos y preguntas, el niño seguía allí, sentado y encorvado sobre sí mismo, abrazando a la bola de pelo gris; el agarre sobre el mapache se hizo más débil y con el simple soplo de viento, el niño volvió a estrellarse contra la nieve, como si esta estuviera llamándole a estrellarse sobre ella; encendiendo la alarma en Adira quien corrió a él, deteniéndose rápidamente ante la bola de pelo protectora.

"No voy a hacerle daño", dijo alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición, dejando de lado la idea sobre intentar atacar al niño.

El mapache permaneció impasible, era increíble la mirada analítica y juzgadora que sentía provenir de él, este pasó a mirar a su dueño, mostrando una clara preocupación por la condición en la que estaba; necesitaba la ayuda de ella, emitió un simple sonido interrogativo en la dirección de la mujer desconocida, en la cual, el padre de su dueño confiaba y Varian buscaba, si lo hizo, también intentaría creer en ella.

 _'¿Lo ayudaras?'_ , era un ruido simple, característico de su especie, ella no sabría que dijo, pero esperaba que pueda comprender, optó su pose defensiva, transmitiendo el mismo mensaje, en caso de obtener una respuesta negativa, atacará.

Adira conocía esa pose, lo vio antes de los binturongs de Héctor, indicando el _'te atacaré si atacas, si no lo haces, te dejare en relativa paz'_ ; "Debo ayudarlo, se congelará allí", y con esa simple respuesta, una afirmación de apoyo era mejor que cualquier promesa, Ruddiger se bajó, dejando a Adira aproximarse.

Adira levantó al niño, aun respiraba, lentamente, pero lo hace, era suficientemente bueno, tu tez era pálida, cual fue el motivo, muchos factores jugaban su papel en hacer que el niño pareciera un fantasma.

"Niño tonto, ¿Qué estás haciendo solo en esta tormenta?", preguntó a la nada en particular, pero el mapache ha escuchado, sintiéndose y mostrándose ofendido, pues le estaba acompañando, y luego desinflándose en apariencia, teniendo una triste expresión en sus facciones, como si conociera la respuesta a la pregunta.

Recogió al niño y sus cosas, levantándole y mirando mejor, lo que la oscuridad le ocultaba, era un simple niño, un niño tal cual el termino, pensó haber estado imaginando cuando lo alzo, era tan delgado y pequeño, se burló internamente por temerle, no había manera en que, si se enfrentaran, ella terminara perdiendo.

Aunque los enemigos pequeños no deben ser juzgados, hay esos que son inteligentes, una potencial amenaza a su misión, quizá él lo era, sin embargo, su joven edad volvía absurdo que supiera quien era, y aun así sabe su nombre; Adira suspiro, ella también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, no permitirá algún daño sobre él, al menos hasta aclarar sus propias dudas.

El mapache aun le miraba sin confianza, como era posible la dura mirada juzgadora era un misterio interesante, "Tranquilo, no me atrevería a hacerle daño", y mucho menos en el estado que se encuentra, era un posible enemigo débil, no valía la pena enfrentarse a alguien así.

"Además tiene muchas preguntas que responder", dijo llevando al niño en sus brazos y Ruddiger siguiéndole de cerca.

Si era o no su enemigo era algo que descubrirá cuando el niño se levante y mejore, y en caso de no serlo, será bueno tener un aliado, pero si era un enemigo, ya verá más tarde que hacer si se llega a dar ese resultado.


	25. Intentar es mejor II

Intentar es mejor II.

.

* * *

.

Ruddiger estaba consciente de que algo estaba mal cuando vio al niño llorar, él nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera el día que regreso decepcionado de la exposición de inventos de hace un tiempo, el jamás había llorado; entonces cuando Varian se desplomo contra la gélida nieve reafirmo la certeza en creer que algo incorrecto sucedía, el mapache se acercó, revisando a su joven cuidador.

Ningún humano ni animal debía estar afuera con tal clima, ellos eran la excepción, no hubo nadie cerca para ayudarle, Varian estaba pálido, su cuerpo absorbiendo el frio de la nieve, apenas podía escuchar alguna respiración o un latido provenir del niño, definitivamente no está bien. El necesitaba un lugar cálido, un sitio seguro donde estuviera a salvo, Ruddiger se acomodó encima de él intentando darle algo de calor con su pelaje, mirando la puerta del castillo con atención, buscando a una princesa de cabello dorado salir del interior; ella debía salir, ambos eran amigos, y seguro ella saldrá a buscarle.

No puede dejarle así, ¿Verdad?

Una fuerte brisa helada hizo estremecer al mapache, y la falta de reacción de parte de Varian lo alarmo más, notando como la princesa no venía, Ruddiger quería hundirse con su cuidador, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan deprimido, por haber notado que ella no saldrá, tenía ganas de permanecer a su lado, leal y quedarse pegado, pero supo que era inútil, la vida de Varian estaba en una línea delgada muy frágil, consciente de que ocurre con los pequeños y grandes animales que no podían escapar de las tormentas heladas de nieve y el clima terrible que venía con este, muchos terminaban con un destino fatídico, Ruddiger no quería eso para el niño.

Contra todo su juicio de permanecer, temeroso de las consecuencias, debía dejarlo; se apartó del niño prometiéndole volver con la ayuda que requiere, decidiendo que traerá a la princesa hasta Varian, Rapunzel no podrá seguir negándose en el estado que se encuentra su amigo, si ella no lo ayudaba, nadie más lo haría, no hubo a quien más recurrir, y pensando en que sucedería en el caso que tal situación se llegara a dar, hizo al mapache estremecerse.

Ruddiger avanzo hasta la puerta del castillo, rasgando con fuerza la puerta, desesperado de perder tiempo valioso, atrayendo la atención de un guardia cercano, quien abrió la puerta y cuestiono, "¿Quién está rasgando la puerta tan fuerte?", dijo con un tono claramente disgustado al haber sido alejado del calor del interior.

El guardia se estremeció ante el clima helado golpeando su rostro, para casi de inmediato caer al suelo, siendo golpeado en los pies por la bola de pelo que se introdujo al castillo a toda velocidad, que lo odiaba por haber tardado tanto en abrir la puerta.

Ignorando los gritos del guardia diciendo que se detuviera y evitando a los otros guardias quienes habían sido instruidos de evitar su avance, avanzo por los pasillos del castillo, recordando la ruta que Varian realizo con anterioridad; los guardias inútilmente le suplicaban que se detenga y aunque les entendía a la perfección, fingiría es un animal común, carente de la habilidad mágica de comprensión.

"Deja de decirle que se detenga", escucho a uno de los guardias respirando con dificultad, "Es un mapache, un animal tonto incapaz de entenderte", dijo aun con el mismo tono entrecortado y cansado.

Oh, casi lo atrapan allí, casi se detiene para írseles encima y enseñarles quienes eran los tontos en la situación de persecución que se encontraban todos actualmente; vivía con un niño inteligente, demasiado listo para su propio bien, tener tal clase de compañía en su alrededor lo hizo mejor que otros de su clase, Varian era un científico incomprendido, ciertamente eso hace especial al niño tanto como si mismo, aprendiendo de él, tomando conocimientos y adaptándose.

"Pensé que quizá haría caso", dijo el otro guardia con un tono similar.

El mapache se burló internamente, al único que obedece es a Varian, ellos no eran dignos de su atención y menos de su obediencia, el guardia era un iluso si pensó que siquiera tenía la posibilidad de ser considerado, ellos habían sido los que sacaron a su hijo al exterior, quizá más tarde se vengaría del actor intelectual detrás de la orden.

Avanzando por los pasillos, viéndose acorralado, trepó por las paredes, descartando todas las llamadas pidiendo, suplicando que bajara, ellos no escucharon las suplicas de su joven amigo, él tampoco escuchara lo que dicen; de esa manera avanzado por las gruesa columnas, no puede dejar que le atrapen, que le detengan, la vida de Varian dependía que llegara hasta Rapunzel y que esta le acompañe para que lo salve.

Miro hacia atrás, burlándose ante los guardias que lo buscaban en el suelo, creyendo que era una estrategia, fingir subir y permanecer en el suelo, dejando que lo busquen arriba, mientras escapaba por debajo. Pero tontamente estaban haciendo lo contrario, buscando en el piso, mientras hacía camino por los travesaños del castillo, buscando la mancha rosa y dorada que sobresaliese en alguna parte.

Después de dar vueltas por los alrededores, llego a la sala común, donde varios pobladores estaban acurrucados cerca de una fogata, el calor de la habitación hizo que el mapache se relajara, era lo que Varian necesitaba, faltaba encontrar a la princesa, y no tardó mucho en ubicarla, era la mancha rosa y dorada que es bastante distinguible entre todos en la habitación; Ruddiger corrió hacia ella, siendo detenido y atrapado por los guardias al haber bajado la guardia ante la emoción de haberla encontrado.

El guardia ignorante lo sostuvo en un inútil intento de controlarlo y detenerlo, pero no iba a rendirse, comenzó a agitarse y gruñir salvajemente, desesperado porque le soltaran, tratando de llamar la atención de la princesa, pero sea lo que estuvieran discutiendo parecía ser más importante, pues estaba completamente perdida y no le escuchaba; para su fortuna, Pascal escucho sus gritos, atrayendo la atención de Rapunzel hacia él, ella le miro con sorpresa.

"¿Ruddiger?", la voz suave y sorprendida de la princesa pronuncio su nombre, el que Varian le dio, la princesa se acercó, y ordenó a los guardias que le soltaran.

El guardia lo coloco con cuidado en el suelo, temeroso de las consecuencias de no tener la delicadeza de dejarle ir, el mapache corrió hacia Rapunzel, esperando que su presencia bastara para indicarle que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", interrogo la princesa mirando a todas las direcciones posibles, "¿Dónde está Varian?", y ante la mención de su amado amigo, el mapache se alteró, emitiendo sonidos de angustia.

Pascal parecia comprender lo que trataba de decirle, sobresaltándose ante su explicación apenas comprensible entre ellos que eran animales; Ruddiger se acercó a Rapunzel, jalando su abrigo, intentando que le siguiera. Pero no faltaba más que alguien se metiera donde nadie le llamo para empezar, Nigel se asomó entre las personas, indicando a los guardias que se llevaran a la salvaje criatura que atacaba a su preciosa princesa.

"Seguro el niño ese mando a atacar a la princesa como venganza", había dicho Nigel con desdén, tomando a todos por sorpresa, incluido el mismo Ruddiger.

Se detuvo de atraer a la princesa a donde estaba su amigo herido, molesto por la osadía del consejero real de decir tal cosa sobre Varian, el mapache se erizo con ira, como un tipo de gato salvaje iracundo, provocando miedo al hombre, quien comenzó a retroceder con miedo; Pascal salto del hombro de Rapunzel, poniéndose en medio de ambos, tratando de detener al mapache, alzando las patas, pidiendo que se calmara.

Era inútil, se abalanzo contra el hombre, saltando encima de este, rasguñándolo todo lo que era posible, Nigel lo apartado, separándolo de su cara y lanzándolo lejos, mientras salía corriendo con miedo de una venganza peor, gritando algo sobre como el niño mando a su animal salvaje a tomar represalias; el mapache en el suelo permaneció inmóvil, contento de lograr su objetivo parcial, aunque sus acciones hicieron creíble lo que Nigel decía, no necesitaba ordenes de nadie.

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que mentía y como tomar venganza por su cuenta.

Nigel al haberlo aventado, cayó con demasiada dureza contra el suelo, resultando lastimado, los que vieron su pelea con el consejero real retrocedieron temerosos que saltara de manera similar sobre alguno de ellos, pero, aunque quisiera, estaba herido, no tenía más ese lujo, lo había desperdiciado con ese hombre y gratamente valió la pena, aunque hubiera preferido no resultar el lastimado en el proceso.

"Ruddiger, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?", Rapunzel cuestiono sorprendida ante su comportamiento, Varian lo había educado muy bien, actuar de esa manera no estaba en su naturaleza dócil y tranquila.

El mapache se acercó lentamente a Rapunzel, sintiéndose mal ante la mirada decepcionada que le daba, similar cuando su hijo le observaba al haber hecho algo incorrecto; con eso en mente, recordó su objetivo focal, alzándose en dos patas, abrazando el abrigo de Rapunzel, mirándole con tristeza.

"¿Qué sucede?", ella se agacho hasta el suelo, acariciando su pelaje, "¿Dónde está Varian?", volvió a preguntar, y ante eso, el escuchar el nombre del niño lo altero, alejándose de la princesa, intentando correr al exterior, tropezando en el suelo.

Pascal se acercó y lo ayudo a intentar avanzar, era insistente incluso cuando estaba lastimado; Rapunzel veía preocupación y angustia en ambos animales, algo ciertamente no estaba bien, Varian siendo como es jamás dejaría atrás a Ruddiger y este no se quedaría por cuenta propia en el castillo, eran demasiado leales el uno al otro como para crear alguna distancia.

Rapunzel comenzó a seguirlo cuando la mano de Cassandra le detuvo, "¿A dónde vas, Rapunzel?", interrogo la dama de compañía, el mapache viendo que había sido ella quien detuvo el progreso de la princesa, gruño con molestia, mirándole de una manera malvada y llena de amargura; tomando desprevenidas a ambas.

"Algo está mal, Cassandra", comenzó a explicar la princesa, "Ruddiger no se quedaría y dejaría solo a Varian", sin duda, algo no era correcto e iba a averiguar que era.

"Quizá lo dejo olvidado", menciono Cassandra como una posibilidad.

Una especie de risa sonó en el silencio de la sala, como una burla ante el pensamiento de que eso pudiera tan siquiera ser posible; fue el mapache quien emitió tal sonido, negando con la cabeza y al ver a Cassandra, simplemente volteo la cabeza, refunfuñando, ya arto de interrupciones, ella no valía la pena; Pascal intentaba controlar su creciente ira y molestia sin mucho éxito.

"Ruddiger no actúa así, me está preocupando", Rapunzel libero el agarre de su dama de compañía, levantando al mapache del suelo, acariciando su pelaje con cuidado y buscando alguna herida menos visible con tanta facilidad. "Tranquilo, ella no lo dice en serio", dijo queriendo calmar al pequeño mapache.

El mapache solo se bufó con molestia, sin creerle ninguna palabra a la princesa, pues era demasiado evidente con que intenciones Cassandra había dicho lo anterior.

"Si no te importa, iré a averiguar que sucede" y con el mapache en manos y un camaleón sobre su hombro salió de la habitación, dejándola en un absoluto silencio, con todos sintiéndose preocupados ante lo que acababa de suceder hace unos momentos.


	26. Conexión lunar II

Conexión lunar II.

.

* * *

.

Tomó su tiempo, pero no fue demasiado extenso, agradecía a su preciado mapache por ayudarle a cortar camino, por la inusual y terrible ruta que eligió, él honestamente preferiría haber elegido un camino menos agitado, con una reducción en la cantidad de peligro y una disminución en las probabilidades de morir; pero era un trayecto corto y funcionaba bien en la persecución, favoreciendo su objetivo principal.

Alcanzar a la princesa Rapunzel…

Intento calmarse mientras avanzaba, pero resulto una tarea imposible, algo en su interior gritaba lo mal que estaba acercarse; si el sentimiento proviene de la advertencia del rey sobre el lugar de origen de la flor mágica, de su propio padre respecto a las peligrosas rocas aparecidas hace un tiempo en el lugar, o porque era Cassandra quien le acompañaba, completamente ignorante de los peligros de ir a tal dirección.

No servía de nada empeorar el estrés que sentía en ese momento, debía calmarse, un intento frustrado por completo como la distancia entre ellos y el acantilado se reducía, pues cuando finalmente llegó hasta el acantilado, la situación era peor de lo imaginable.

Ya estaba bastante alterado con la velocidad que Ruddiger había agarrado durante la persecución hace unos momentos, en como escaló el muro de Corona y saltó desde la parte superior de la construcción hasta el suelo, para no detenerse hasta llegar al destino; sinceramente no podría soportar más cosas y sustos de esa clase, y lo que está viendo en ese momento, en verdad no le favorece ni ayuda en alguna forma.

Cuando vio a Rapunzel acercarse a las espigas negras, fue por completo una sorpresa la luz que comenzaron a emanar y como ella no hacía nada para alejarse de estas, le daba un ataque de pánico con solo pensar en las consecuencias, y seguro será terrible.

Recuperando el aliento que perdió ante la serie de largos gritos dados durante su camino hasta allí, los cuales negará por siempre haberlos dado, con la poca fuerza que tenía, exclamo; "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?", su voz sonó áspera, demasiado tétrica, pero funciono al llamar la atención de las jóvenes damas.

Rapunzel se sobresaltó y se alejó de las rocas, provocando que perdieran su extraño e inusual brillo, tranquilizando un poco su miedo inicial; Cassandra también se asustó por el repentino grito e intromisión, claramente no esperaron que alguien apareciese en el lugar, se habían asegurado de no ser seguidas, pero allí estaba un completo desconocido trepado en una bestia peluda de gran tamaño.

Cassandra podía sentir el aura peligrosa emanando de este ser, y estaba arrepintiéndose mucho haber destruido su espada contra las rocas para demostrarle a Rapunzel las extrañas características de las rocas negras; ninguna de ellas se movió mientras el hombre bajaba de su monstruo, una vez en el suelo, se quedó allí, sujetando el pelo de la criatura.

Mientras ellas pensaban que el misterioso extraño planeaba algo malvado, Varian se sujetaba del mapache, queriendo recuperar el aliento; desgastado y hecho un desastre, tenía la apariencia de un criminal de naturaleza malvada con planes aun peor, y aunque quisiera arreglar su aspecto, solo terminaría empeorando todo, complicándole más la vida.

Soltó a Ruddiger, agradeciendo por llevarle y apartándose se encamino hacia ellas, evitando pensar, decidiendo ignorar su actual apariencia, acercándose cada vez más a la princesa, y Cassandra no iba a permitirlo, aun tenia una daga oculta en su pierna, no dejaba mucho margen para atacar, pero si tan solo pudiera acercarse sin ser notada…

El extraño giró en su dirección, y a pesar de que el manto oscuro le cubría el rostro, oscureciendo sus rasgos, dificultándole saber las intenciones del desconocido, hubo un brillo amenazante y débil en su mirada que inmovilizo su cuerpo; algo le decía que no intentara su plan para contraatacar, pues lo lamentaría mucho y posiblemente termine perdiendo esa pelea, por ello se quedó allí, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer algo.

Rapunzel vio como la persona peligrosa comenzó a acercarse, por lo cual ella comenzó a retroceder, aproximándose más a las rocas detrás de ella, volviendo a encenderlas con una luz azul; Varian se alertó con eso, rápidamente tomando la mano de la princesa y alejándola del contacto con la superficie brillante.

La princesa se sorprendió, en vez de ser agresivo, parece preocupado, asustado y no sabía el motivo de tal sentimiento, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de terror y no precisamente de ella, su atención se enfocaba parcialmente a las rocas detrás de ella, las cuales volvieron a perder su brillo habiéndola alejado y con eso, Varian pudo suspirar aliviado.

"¿Esta bien, su alteza?", la voz de Varian sonó preocupada, buscando alguna herida en la princesa, observando a mano que sostenía, mirando su buen aspecto, dejaba el miedo desvanecerse; ella no toco nada, todo estaba bien…

"¡Varian!", Rapunzel dijo reconociendo su voz, exclamando con sorpresa su nombre, pues su apariencia no la identificaba y le costo trabajo darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Con eso, la tensión existente en el aire, la cual dejaba sin aliento se desvaneció por completo; Rapunzel se abalanzo contra él, abrazándole con fuerza y su amigo dándole varias vueltas antes de dejarla a salvo en el suelo.

"¿Dónde has estado?", la princesa preguntó, "No te he visto desde el ensayo de coronación", dijo Rapunzel riéndose de que nadie notara su presencia.

Y fue pura coincidencia levantar la mirada en el techo, se vio forzada a no reírse, mientras su amigo paseaba por la parte superior de la sala sin que alguien más se diera cuenta, "Debes admitir que era divertido…", y viéndole ahora, a salvo de las locas acciones que realiza, tranquilizaba a la princesa.

Él y la princesa se rieron, dejando sus miedos irse por un momento, olvidándose por completo de los problemas en sus vivas, y de la presencia de alguien más con ellos; mientras tanto, Cassandra se quedó extrañada, confundida por la sensación anteriormente tenida, si ese era un conocido de la princesa, no debería existir ninguna razón para catalogarle como un peligro; los conocidos de Rapunzel eran tan amables, tranquilos…

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo detectó como una posible amenaza?

"Me alegro de que estés a salvo…", Varian menciono, apenas pudiendo respirar de forma correcta, le seguía faltando el aire, pero al menos está conservando la felicidad y alegre sentimiento en su voz.

Rapunzel se sintió extrañada ante la declaración, "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Tal pregunta fue inesperada, sin mostrar la sorpresa que siente en ese momento, su vista se enfoco en las afiladas estructuras de naturaleza indestructible, cuestionándose de manera interna si ella se estaba burlando de él con tal interrogante o Rapunzel esta hablando en serio; la mirada inocente de su rostro mostraba lo inconsciente que es sobre el riesgo arraigado a las rocas negras.

La mirada de Varian se centraba en donde las rocas se posaban, y con cuidado, comenzó a alejar a la princesa del lugar, "Rapunzel no deberías estar en este lugar…", su alivio se mostró ya estando la princesa lejos.

"Es peligroso estar aquí", ya estaban incumpliendo bastantes reglas con solo estar presentes, y si alguien más los encontraba, los problemas serán peores. "Debemos irnos", dijo mientras se llevaba a la princesa lejos del precipicio.

"¿Podemos ir a cenar algo?", sugirió Rapunzel con una sonrisa, "Me encantaría probar las galletas que tanto presumes", guiño un ojo, mientras el confiable mapache se sentaba sobre su hombro y sonreía de igual manera.

Se quedo extrañado por la sugerencia y el como aun recordaba eso después de tanto tiempo, solo sonrió ante ello, en como le importaba lo suficiente para tenerlo en cuenta.

"Te puedo presentar con gusto mi cocina", era uno de sus lugares en el castillo donde podía estar sin ser notado, y preparar su comida en relativa paz, la cual había tomado como un refugio, apoderándose del lugar de manera discreta.

Rapunzel volvió a reírse, quedándose a lado de Varian, donde, por alguna razón, sabía que estará a salvo, se pregunto si las rocas que él veía con miedo eran aquello peligroso mencionado anteriormente; también le gustaría saber porque emitían una luz ante su cercanía, pero dejo esas interrogantes de lado, prefiriendo disfrutar de la compañía de su viejo amigo, el cual no veía hace un par de meses.

Todo había estado bien entre ambos, olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de Cassandra a un lado, quien vio toda la interacción con bastante desconcierto, el cómo les encontró con tanta facilidad y rapidez, sin mencionar la extraña criatura que le acompaña, añadida la sensación de peligro anterior, gritaban seriamente el peligro; incluso cuando Rapunzel sonreía, esta persona es una amenaza.


	27. Misterioso príncipe II

Misterioso príncipe II.

.

* * *

.

Sacar a un príncipe de un castillo no era una tarea fácil y sin embargo, para la gran sorpresa de Varian, no era tan complicado, si era debido al propio descuido del personal interno del castillo encargado de la seguridad, de la confianza existente e impuesta sobre Eugene, o el hecho de estar oculto le favorecía, no supo dar una explicación adecuada a lo simple que parecía ser todo este escape, hubiera preferido la existencia de una persecución dramática, pero tal cosa no llegó, solo cruzaron la puerta como si nada, saliendo al exterior.

Sin duda algo lo preocupaba más que nada, era la facilidad de su cuidador personal en mentirle a la guardia real del castillo, era tan natural, que casi se lo creería de no ser porque estaba consciente de que él era el príncipe aquí y que realmente, no estaba durmiendo en su habitación luego de hacer sido reprendido como un niño, luego de una discusión demasiado infantil para su gran humillación.

No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, furioso por el descuido, feliz por su ignorancia, preocupado por el poco interés mostrado, agradecido por la confianza en Eugene; tal vez cuando vuelva debe decirle a su padre respecto a la guardia real y sus pésimos servicios de guardia, quizá necesitan nevos reclutas y un mejor capitán, quizá lo comente a su padre luego, o tal vez no, nunca, debería aprovechar esa confianza en tiempos futuros.

No era un niño, pero el guardia se lo termino creyendo y solo había sonreído, alegando la curiosidad de los niños y el berrinche natural en alguien de su edad; permitiéndoles así, irse sin más, estaba molesto con eso, dejándole ver como un mocoso malcriado, pero al menos estaban fuera, no le dedico ninguna palabra mientras avanzaban por las oscuras calles, del ya siempre oscuro reino.

"Lamento lo de hace rato, su alteza", la voz de Eugene irrumpió el hermoso silencio reflexivo y sus pensamientos analíticos de la situación actual.

El joven no se dedicó a mirarle, manteniendo una mirada aprendida de su propio padre, una expresión seria, sin emociones, donde toda su ira y disgusto ardía en un fuego lento, y Eugene no tardo en entenderlo.

"Tenía que distraerlo de alguna manera", intento explicarse, pero se vio interrumpido por el alzamiento de una mano, pidiendo su silencio.

No tenía caso estar molesto, pues si siguiera con tal actitud, se vería exactamente como Eugene le describió al guardia, y no le dará el lujo de restregárselo en la cara más tarde, aunque quiere darle una patada fuerte bien justificada, pero lo hará más tarde, cuando menos lo espere y él baje la guardia.

Sus pensamientos pasaron rápidamente al pergamino escondido en el interior de la mochila, tomado exclusivamente de la sala secreta del castillo, donde mucha información era recopilada; repasando en lo poco que ha podido descifrar de este texto antiguo sobre una flor mágica, con capacidades curativas sorprendentes.

No fue fácil sobre todo con la distancia como principal problema, pero el conocimiento e información de los infiltrados en Corona, y en su mejor caso, residentes de su reino quienes habían vivido allí, trajeron esa información con ellos, en como una flor mágica salvo a la reina y a su bebe, para luego ser robado durante varios años, en como el rey con molestia impuso severos castigos a los criminales, sin importar que tan grave o insignificante fuese, obligando a muchas personas abandonar el reino.

Ahora, también había robado una carta de la mensajería, la cual su padre jamás alcanzo a ver o leer, en la cual invitaban a su familia, en su mejor caso, su padre y el mismo a la coronación de la recién llegada princesa, y si sabía bien, quería conocer mejor a esta persona. Parece ser indispensable verle, algo le indica que haga su camino a Corona, para encontrar a la joven princesa, finalmente puede conseguir alguien con quien hablar, además de Eugene, por supuesto.

Varian siguió a Eugene sin protestar, ni decir alguna palabra, demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos, analizando el mapa mental del camino futuro a seguir con la finalidad de llegar a tiempo; el joven príncipe reacciono cuando fue golpeado brevemente, regresando su atención al plano terrenal.

Varian comenzó a alarmarse cuando se dirigió a una especie de cantina, aunque su apariencia externa se veía sombría y peligrosa, quizá solo era por el lugar donde viven, siempre había estado oscuro, y en cierta manera, le da un aspecto degradante al sitio; su cuidador y tutor se detuvo, mirando seriamente la puerta.

"Escuche bien, su alteza", su voz adquirió un tono peligroso, indicando que prestara atención u iba a lamentarlo mucho. "Estamos a punto de entrar en un lugar peligroso, si supieran quién eres…", él no tenía necesidad de seguir, la idea quedaba clara.

El joven príncipe se arrugo, aterrado de las posibilidades existentes en el aire, Eugene abrió la puerta, de un golpe, demasiado fuerte, atrayendo sobre ellos la atención de todos los presentes, quienes los miraban con sorpresa y un tanto enojados.

"¡Señor, danos tu mejor mesa!", exclamó el hombre sin ninguna aparente preocupación, carente de modales, aunque pareciendo un civil más, pero tonto.

El color de su rostro se puso blanquecino, no por los hombres de aspecto aterrador, si no por las condiciones donde estaban desenvolviéndose la reunión, ese lugar lúgubre, tan descuidado, levanto alarmas en la mente del príncipe, no estando consciente que lugares así existen dentro del reino, no era posible, su padre se aseguró de que la cuidad fuera segura para todos sus habitantes, sin importar el origen donde proviniesen.

El niño arrugo la cara ante la olla con colas de camaleones que veía sobresalir del recipiente, cuestionándose si realmente su padre se preocupaba por esta gente, y si era bueno ingerir comida en esas condiciones; mientras avanzaban, Eugene tuvo el descaro de seguir describiendo el lugar, como una especie de insulto, su cara se arrugo con disgusto ante sus palabras, preguntándose qué pasaba con el hombre.

Entonces el chico cayo contra el suelo, levantándose rápido, sacudiendo el polvo encima de él, escuchando a alguien cuestionar su estatura.

"Él está creciendo…", su tutor respondió sin más, o eso creyó al principio; "Oye, ¿Eso en su rostro es sangre?", pregunto Eugene, apuntando groseramente al desconocido.

Tiene tantas ganas de darle esa patada para que deje de hablar, claramente estaba haciendo enojar a estas personas, él mismo estaba enojado y no iban tales palabras dirigidas a su persona, "Este lugar es cinco estrellas, entiendo si es demasiado para ti…", dijo Eugene mientras lo arrastraba al exterior.

La puerta se cerró de repente, evitando su salida, todos estaban enojados, y ahora tenían a su estúpido guardia personal atrapado, y aunque quisiera que golpearan al hombre por ser tan valiente y estúpido al hablar, necesitaba que le guiase hasta Corona, requería de su ayuda, por lo cual se resignó a evitar tal paliza.

Aclarando su garganta, respiro un momento, calmándose a sí mismo, "¡Déjenlo ir!", su voz adquirido un tono autoritario, similar a su padre.

Sin saber porque, el cómo ni quien era realmente, todos soltaron a Eugene, dejándole caer al piso sin alguna advertencia, chocando con el suelo; el niño no pudo evitar sonreír, se lo merecía en parte, debía sentirse agradecido porque pudo ser peor. El hombre que iba golpearlo comenzó a acercarse de manera amenazante, alzándose de manera peligrosa, mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio, y Eugene mirando desde el piso sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?", dijo el hombre con un garfio por mano.

Eugene entró en pánico, si decía quién era, estaban en problemas; su intención solo había sido asustar al niño, no que saliera herido por intentar defenderlo, esa nunca fue su intención…

"No me creo nadie para exigirle algo, señor…" su voz era dócil y tranquila, "De verdad lamento las palabras de este hombre hacia su establecimiento", dijo, bajando la cabeza, temiendo por su vida y la del idiota de su acompañante.

"¿Crees que es un buen establecimiento?", pregunto dudoso de la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Tengo algunas opiniones…"

La calma se volvió ira, mientras el garfio se cernió en su cuello, pero debía mantenerse calmado, Eugene parecía enloquecer de terror, el niño levanto ambas manos, sin temer al hombre, solo reafirmaría su idea de estar diciendo falacias.

"No de ese tipo, pero ¿De verdad este lugar es así?", estaba preocupado por las condiciones del establecimiento, "Parece peligroso, alguien podría resultar herido", dijo mientras merodeaba por el área circundante.

Simplemente era aterrador, pero era debido a las condiciones del lugar, no por las personas en el interior, solo estas atacaron cuando Eugene, valientemente decidió insultarlos justo en la cara; han respondido como cualquiera lo hace en tal situación.

"¿Qué pasa con la comida?", había problemas de los cuales, el rey no está enterado, su padre ha dejado tan descuidado a sus habitantes. El problema era más grave de lo inicialmente imaginado, mientras revisaba el interior de unos estantes, aterrorizado por la vista.

"¿De verdad te importa?", cuestiono, aun sospechando de su veracidad, pero fue silenciado de manera abrupta.

"¡Por supuesto!", exclamó demasiado rápido, girando a ver el origen de la pregunta, "Podrían enfermarse y morir, ninguno de ustedes merece eso", grito alarmado porque no le creían.

"Las colas de camaleón son deliciosas…", Varian tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no hacer una mueca de asco y dolor.

"Pero estoy seguro de que puede haber mejores alimentos", respondió con calma.

"¿Por qué te importa?", la voz del fondo, paso a preguntar, elevándose entre las otras voces que hablan a la vez.

Forman parte de su reino, le importa que sucede con ellos, son residentes, habitantes reconocidos, "Sus vidas son valiosas e importantes, sin importar quien sean o lo que hayan sido", dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa, aun cuando no pudo decir todo lo que hubiera deseado, esperaba que el mensaje llegara a ellos.

El hombre se cernió sobre él, mirándole con una dura mirada analítica, pero su postura no vacilo; pero fijándose mejor, había lágrimas en sus ojos, y los demás parecían tener similitudes en expresiones, tanto tristes, felices, eufóricas, llena de emociones indescriptibles de alegría y compasión.

De repente fue levantado del piso, sujetado por el hombre con cuidado para no herirlo, "¡De verdad le importa!" exclamó, recibiendo un coro de gritos eufóricos, sorprendiendo a Varian por su felicidad.

"A nadie le ha importado antes…", dijo uno mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿El rey sabe de esto?", Varian dijo preocupado.

"Por supuesto, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer", fue la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

El reino no era precisamente un lugar de naturaleza abundante; la mayor parte de los alimentos no eran cultivados allí, eran del exterior, traído de diferentes regiones, incluso las lejanías del reino, donde la maldición existente en el interior del castillo no alcanza a llegar.

La tierra es estéril, incapaz de hacer florecer alguna cosa viva, a excepción de rocas negras puntiagudas y peligrosas en su superficie oscura.

Varian ya tenía en mente varios planes de cómo ayudar con este problema, iba a darle solución, y necesitaría ayuda; Eugene solo permaneció en el piso, observando con confusión como el joven príncipe hablaba con los ladrones, convictos y rufianes, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida, incapaz de creer la naturalidad de su conversación.


End file.
